Zootopia: Nick's redemption
by VIGNA
Summary: The Winter soldier becomes Nick Wilde in a desperate attempt to get away from his past...but what will happen to him if his past comes chasing after him? Judy X Nick Fanfic as well. Follows the movie plot with some changes to Nick's character, Judy stays the same.
1. Another chance to start over

It was in the middle of the night in New York city...and I couldn't sleep. All i could hear was Arnim Zola's voice ring through my head as he called out my name whilst I lay dying on the icy peeks of the German mountains.

"Ah! Sargent Barnes!" Zola said in a way that expressed his joy for finding his lost 'experiment'. My name is as you guessed it, James bucanen 'Bucky' Barnes. Just in case you didn't know, i'm also known as the Winter soldier, but i'm also a broken man who seeks a way out of this hell hole of a life.

I was tortured, kept in cyro-stasis and all sort of crazy things but the worse part was when they decided to use me as an assassin, and to do that...they'd wipe my mind so i was a blank slate.

I twisted and turned on my bed as the moonlight shone on my face, as if to remind me of the countless times i killed someone under it's presence. Oh how i so desperately needed a way out of this life, i wanted to run away and never come back to this place...i wanted to start new.

I sat upwards and thought deeply of how i would do this...i couldn't just ask Tony, not after I killed his folks, so technological means were off the table. I was a wanted man in every sing damned country on this earth, so i couldn't do much and S.H.I.E.L.D was most definitely off the table...my options were very much limited.

But there was still hope, lately I've been hearing tales about this D.R Strange...apparently they say he's some sort of ' ** _Sorcerer Supreme_** '. I sigh deeply and get onto my feet and walk to the bathroom, i then turn on the lights and look at myself in the mirror. My hair was long as i didn't have time to cut it, the bottom of my eyelids were black and my metal arm...well...what's to say? It's a constant reminder of my dark deeds of the past.

"I have to...I need to go to the D.R" I mumbled, smirking at my very comment about D.R strange. So i set out to find him, I go to my wardrobe and fetch my winter soldier gear along with a red long sleeved shirt along with some gloves and i head out on to the streets with my hat on.

Now obviously i didn't know where the D.r was living so i had to do my own research on it...and the one place i KNOW it would be was Avengers tower. I had to get the information...i wanted to start fresh...i had too, with my luck and skill and knowing Cap, I'd probably bump into him on the way there...and for once, i didn't mind.

* * *

I made my way to Avengers tower and concluded that the place with that giant landing pad was where the living quarters were at...knowing a Stark. I rolled my eyes at that and broke into the tower, careful not to set off any alarms.

When I finally made my way to the data vaults i hacked the mainframe and retrieved the information on D.R Steven Strange so I started to back up a little...when i bumped into someone.

'Oh no!' my mind was screaming, i thought that it was Stark but it turned out to be Steve who looked at me questioningly. "Hey there Bucky! Not that i don't lke surprises but...what are you doing her so late in the night?"

"I just came to get some info on somebody..."

"And who might that be?"

"Nobody in particular..."

Steve sighed and said "Is this about you starting over?"

"Ok...how it the world would you know?" I asked, completely dumbfounded that Steve could read my mind like a preschool book. He shrugged and said that it was obvious and that anyone in my place would've done the same thing.

I nodded at him and bid him a farewell before sneaking out of the tower and out into the pitch black streets of NYC.

* * *

After looking around for it for a few hours , and by 'it' I mean strange's sanctum, I finally found it. Although it looked run down to be honest, but hey, it could just be Strange's way of warding of intruders by disguising his majestic mansion of mystery as a run down house that's been attacked by graffiti and trash.

I opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and snuck inside.

* * *

 _ **3RD person P.O.V**_

* * *

Bucky made his was into the Sanctum quietly, looking for any signs of Strange...other than the weird decor. A voice then erupted from the living room of the house "I know you're there Barnes...as...sneaky as you may be, I've detected you". Bucky sighed and stepped casually into the living room to greet his host "You must be Steven Strange"

"Indeed i am" He replied as he got up from his chair and motioned for the Winter Soldier to take a seat. He did so and Strange sat on the opposite side, facing the troubled soldier.

"What is it you wish to ask of me?"

Bucky exhaled and told Strange to whole thing about starting over and wanting to exit this hell of a reality and maybe to reside in another, by the time he was done there was silence in the room. "I see..." Strange mumbled as he looked into the eyes of the tortured man in front of him.

"Can you help me doc?" Bucky pleaded

"Yes...i can" he responded, receiving a shocked look from Bucky. "Y...you can?!" He exclaimed, getting exited.

"However I should warn you!" Strange said sternly. "I am...a mere novice in this...but if it's what you want then we could begin as of now and the only dimension i know how to access and is STABLE is full of beings that are anthropomorphic"

"Is that your way of saying i'll be a dog or something like that?" Bucky questioned. "Do you even know what the term means?" Strange counters, earning a no gesture from the Winter soldier

"Anthropomorphism is the attribution of human traits, emotions, and intentions to non-human entities and is considered to be an innate tendency of human psychology...in other words...a dog that can walk, talk and act as well as feel like a human" Strange explained

"Let's get going then" Bucky said. Strange made Barnes stand in a circle and conjured up some magic spell, all Bucky could see was a flash of white light.

* * *

BUCKY'S P.O.V

* * *

All I could see was this flash of light and then...nothing. What seems to be like hours pass by and then suddenly...i feel something at the back of my head...it feels soft.

My eyes snap open and i found myself staring at a ceiling that wasn't the one in D.R Strange's house. I find that i'm lying down so i sat up and observe my surroundings, I then conclude that i'm in a bedroom of sorts...ment for a 6 year old by the looks of it.

'Did it work' I think to myself, and to my surprise, D.R Strange's voice rang in my head "Yes it did"

"Strange?" I say out loud, I notice that my voice has become rather child-like but i don't mind. "Yes Barnes it's me...i just wanted to tell you that it worked! Although...i'm not sure what kind of person you are".

"I'll go take a look...but one things for sure doc, i ain't a full grown man...it's clear that i'm around the age of at least 6-7. But i have the intelligence of my 34 year old self...not that i mind" Bucky said as he got off his bed and went to the bathroom in his room and opened it. He grabbed a small chair nearby and stood on it.

He still had his winter soldier gear on, his weapons and metal arm were still there but...he wasn't a human anymore like Strange said. He was a fox kit to be precise, he was mostly covered in red fur with white being the lesser dominant color. "Hey Strange?"

"Yes?"

"Could you...cover up my metal arm to make it look like...well...you know". There was no reply but Bucky saw his metal arm getting coated with some sort of synthetic flesh and then fur, now both his arms looked alike for the first time in a LONG time.

"Well Barnes? Anything else?"

"The memories of my new persona if you don't mind" Bucky replied.

"Done" Strange said. A wave of memories washed over the Winter soldier's mind, experiencing everything that his new persona had.

"Nick Wilde eh? That's not a bad name..." Barnes mumbled as he smiled at his somewhat adorable reflection. "NOw what are you going to do?" Strange asked

"Now...I quit" Bucky said as he ripped the mask off of his face and threw it on the ground, doing the same thing with his black flak jacket and other gear. Strange sensed what he was doing and made a special box that only Barnes could see appear.

He opened it and dumped everything in it, his mask, the jacket, the black long pants, the knives and guns...everything. He then shut it and threw it in his wardrobe outside of the bathroom but not before taking out a a blue shirt and beige shorts to wear.

"Ok then...if you need anything...all you have to do is think of me and i'll answer your call for help Bucky"

"I'm not Bucky anymore Strange...James Bucanen "Bucky" Barnes is no more" He countered. Strange then replied "Oh? Then who are you?"

"I'm Nick Wilde..a crafty 6 year old fox. Ah finally...it feels great to start over" says Bucky, or rather Nick, as he jumps into bed and falls asleep.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! This is my first zootopia fanfic! Pls leave your thoughts down below and don't hesitate to P.M me if you have any issues. More Zootopia stuff coming soon!_**

 ** _Story will follow the original plot but with some slight changes here and there! I'd really like to hear your ideas so pls P.M me and don't be shy about doing so!_**


	2. The Beginning of a new life

**_Hey guys! Just a quick note here...from now on I'll be referring to Bucky as his new identity as Nick Wilde. But...he will only be referred to as Bucky in his conversations with D.R Strange...if and when he does of course._**

* * *

Nick's eyes opened and he sat up on the bed, he heard knocking on his door and a voice that called out to him "Nick! It's time for you to go to school!". Nick smirked as he knew that he was gonna ace this, but according to his new persona's memory he had a play at school to attend to in Bunnyborrow.

It was hilarious...the once mighty and feared Winter soldier, now trapped in the body of a 6 year old fox kit was going to school to attend a play. He laughed at himself and shook his head, but hey, this was what he wanted...a new beginning.

Nick jumped off of the bed and got prepared, due to the memories of his new persona he now knew what to do amongst other things. He opened the door and got his stuff, glancing back one last time at the box that held his Winter soldier gear and thought about taking his goggles. But the more he thought about it...the more he didn't want to, besides, it wasn't like his metal arm was going anywhere so he just shrugged and closed him room door. Nick then met his mother downstairs, no doubt preparing breakfast, he could see where he got his fur color from to say the least.

After breakfast, Nick met up with his class in school and they all boarded a train to go to Bunnyborrow. However, Nick couldn't help but notice an energetic young bunny at the end of the train, from his memory her name was Judy Hopps...other than that he knew nothing more. When the class arrived at Bunnyborrow, Nick noticed how peaceful it was here and smiled as he knew that he'd made the right choice of moving here...this was a WAY better place then that Hellhole he lived in.

They got off the train and went to the tent that was the supposed location of the of the play, Nick took a seat and watched the performance unfold. Apparently it was about how predators and prey became pals and settled down together in harmony in Zootopia, the capital city. He was listening, granted, but he wanted to see what Judy had to offer in this whole thing as she seemed to be a very interesting character to follow up on...

* * *

 ** _Nick/Bucky's P.O.V_**

* * *

I watched as play unfolded, but when it came to Judy i was all ears. "And I want to make the world a better place! By becoming a police officer!" she exclaimed, her voice was full of excitement. I then heard a voice which belonged to a student called Gideon Grey...another fox by the looks of it "HA! a bunny cop! As if!"

I frowned at that statement, clearly there was some racial tension between predators and prey in this world but i didn't mind it that much. Judy however, was now a subject of interest, she wanted to be a cop in the city and i say why not? She had the charisma, attitude and stamina...just like a little someone i know from my past. But her strength was still to be determined, although it was important...strength wasn't everything...i should know.

The play ended and a tailed her outside, using my Winter soldier stealth training i followed her and hid behind a tent as i kept an eye and a close ear on her. Her parent's were clearly not happy about the fact that she wanted to be a cop, not that it was my place to judge but it seemed stupid, she was grade A police material.

I then saw her looking at Gideon in the corner stand acting suspicious, and trust me...i didn't need my super spy training to tell me that the guy was up to no good. I followed her and hid again, this time behind the stall that Gideon had previously been and i witnessed the events that followed

* * *

 ** _3RD person P.O.V_**

* * *

"Give them back Gideon!" demanded a sheep student, a girl by the looks of it. 'Wuss...picks on girls' Nick thought as he observed how this all played out but he knew that it was going to physical somehow.

Judy then stormed in the midst of the argument with her head held high "HEY!" she shouted. Gideon glared daggers at the young cop, the other students that Gideon was picking on fled the scene...it was now a tense showdown between Judy and Gideon. Nick was very anxious to interfere but he knew better then to make things worse.

The two exchanged fiery words until it happened, Gideon unsheathed his claws and scratched Judy across the cheek. She fell to the ground and then kicked Gideon across the face, Nick could tell that there was alot of force behind that kick, Gideon glared at her and raised his clawed hand "THAT'S IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT DO YOU! WELL NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" he shouted. Nick had seen this and proceeded to take action

* * *

 ** _Nick/Bucky's P.O.V_**

* * *

I saw the scratch and had just about enough of Gideon, so when i saw that he was gonna strike again I came out of hiding and made my presence known "HEY JERK!" i shouted, getting his attention as well as Judy's.

I then start walking towards the guy, clenching my metal arm, which i felt under my syntha-skin. "What did you just call me?!" Gideon growled

"Leave her alone why don't you! Coward! Pick on someone on your own species!". He lunged at me and swung his fist in a wild punch, now normally i'd be able to disable someone like him in under three seconds with my training and all...but seeing as we were just kids, my moves would either break his bones or kill him. I just dodged and punched his face with my real arm, making him stumble backwards and to make him face his friends, i then kick his back lightly and the guys stumbled in front towards the arms of his friends.

They all ran away and i laughed at them, well to be fair i did have tons of combat training so it was unfair. I held out my metal arm infront of Judy who took it and i hoisted her up to her feet.

"Thanks..." she said as she smiled at me

"You're name's Judy right?" I asked, knowing the obvious answer, as i moved to pick her police hat up.

"Yup! And what's your name?". I brushed the dirt off of her hat and replied "Nick...Nick Wilde", I smiled back at her and handed her hat back and said "I hear you want to be a police officer"

She frowned at me and said "You don't belive that i can". I held up my hands and replied "N...No! That's not what i ment, I just thought that you would make an excellent cop".

Her face brightened up and she smiled "Thank you Nick...but Gideon was right about one thing". I smiled knowing the answer to that one but i plaed along "Oh? And what was he right about?"

She put her hat on and smiled "I don't know when to Quit!". 'This girl...reminds me of you. You were to same weren't you? Eh Cap'.


	3. Judy's dream

I waved Judy goodbye and I felt as if he had made a really good friend that day. Soon I arrived back home and I went up to my room, I then just dumped all my stuff next to my bed and then jumped onto it. I lay there for a few moments staring at the ceiling closing my eyes and just relaxed abit before opening them again, it felt good to stand up to bullies like Grey...that Judy seemed liked a very interesting character, she seemed nice and reminded me alot about Steve when we were young.

I then see a strange light coming from the bathroom, almost red in color. Cautioning myself, i locked my room door and I run towards the box that had my stuff in it. I took out my knive, cause it was literally the lightest thing in there...due to my psychology being that of a 6 year old, literally, my guns weighed a ton and felt like i was holding up my whole bed...and that was WITH my metal arm.

I opened the door and and quickly pointed the knife at the intruder...only to find that it Strange. "Woah! Easy there Barnes!" Strange exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"Oh..." I sighed in relief as my fox ears dropped a little, "It's just you" I continue.

"You were expecting someone else?" Strange questioned and i lower my guard as well my my knife arm before mumbling "Hydra...".

"Well aren't you a paranoid little fox kit" Strange mused, a smile creeping up on his face. To an extent i found that funny as the odds of Hydra finding out about me were none-existent to say the least...only Strange knew and Steve only knew that i was in another dimension, because i assume that Strange informed him to a certain degree.

"So what bring you here?" I asked as i walked with Strange towards my wardrobe, where i opened my secret box and dropped my knife in.

"Just checking in on you that's all...you are a foreign entity here and i had to make sure that your presence wasn't tearing this place apart". I face-palm and sighed "Way to kill everything Doc"

"I'm only bluffing Bucky...i did say that this dimension was stable after all" Strange responded earning a smile on my 6 year old face. "I'll keep checking up on you until you're strong enough to lift those guns of yours" Strange continued but he wasn't done, he finished off by saying "Not that you'll need them anyways... _Nick_ ".

"Thanks Strange...I appreciate it" I reply as i see him vanish into thin air. I then get a call from my mom downstairs "Nick! Who was that you were talking too? Was it another one of your imaginary friends?"

I laugh hard on the inside and chuckled on the outside "Yes mom that's all it was" i replied. I then fall deep into my thoughts as i wonder how that girl Judy was holding up...

* * *

 ** _Judy Hopp's P.O.V_**

* * *

I was still in shock at Gideon attacking me like that...but what shocked me the most was that guy, Nick, saving me. And unlike a few people i know , aka my parents, he actually believes that i can be a real Cop which was surprising...Nick from my experience was always the quiet type...i never knew him as the type that would act out against people who'd done wrong. Hey maybe he also wants to be a cop!

That thought kinda excites me a bit, but i doubt my dad would be ok with letting me near a fox again after what happened today. My mom saw what Nick did and was grateful, so that was one less family member to worry about...now all i had to worry about was my dad who refused to even believe that Nick saved me.

I rolled my eyes at that and touch the part of my cheek which got scratched, it didn't hurt anymore. So i hopped out of bed and went downstairs to grab a bite to eat...when i hear my parents arguing.

"Oh come on now! Not all foxes are bad, just look at that Nick person" says my mom and my dad sighs "Fine!" he exclaims out of irritation before continuing "I'll let him be friends with Judy but that's it! No more predators allowed!" he huffed, grump as always. But that fact that i could be friends with Nick exited me a ton, he seemed like a really nice guy...but then again..., like my uncle says, looks can be deceiving. The mood was spoilt by him saying "I still don't like it that he's a fox, and as if that wasn't bad enough he's ENCOURAGING her to become a police officer!"

"Maybe we should consider it" says my mom and my face instantly brightens up. Thoughts of Nick and I busting up crime in Zootopia pop into my head, but i shook them out...i'd only just met the guy.

I then proceed with my plan of going down to get something to eat, and it seems like my parents have stopped fighting. I pretend that i heard nothing and greeted them "Hey mom and dad! I'm hungry"

"Yes i suspected that so i'll have lunch ready by then" my mother says with a happy mood as she goes into the kitchen. I then look at my dad who just looks at my bandaged scars, so i broke the tension and said "It could've been alot worse".

My dad sighed and responded with a weak smile "I guess you're right". Finally we were on the same page for once! my thoughts scream as i returned the smile and sat down to watch T.V. and to my dad's horror, a program about the Police was on. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen saying something about 'my interest in law enforcement would be the death of me'.

In a way...he was right, because knowing me...I'd never quit my job and i'd never retire...well...maybe one day when i'm old enough but even then i'd probable work to train the next batch of recruits...because i want to be the cop that makes a difference in this world...even if i have to die to do that, let alone be the first of my kind.

Me becoming a cop would only prove that in Zootopia...anyone could be anything.


	4. Becoming closer friends

_**Judy Hopp's P.O.V (Continued)**_

* * *

I heard my mother call me from inside the dining room just when the T.V. show had ended. Smelling the deliciously cooked food, i made a run for it towards the kitchen and ate in peace.

After that i did my homework and went off to bed, hoping that i'd get a chance to speak with Nick tomorrow...i had alot to thank him for. The hours past and i was dreaming about me becoming a police officer with Nick as my partner, honestly i don't know why that thought keep's reoccurring. The two of us were busting up crime cartels and taking down mob bosses like professionals, getting medals of honor amongst other things.

I awoke from my dream and took all the necessary preparations i needed for school. My parents then drive me to school and drop me off at the gate and i walk to class, keeping a keen eye out for Nick, though i should mention that he was in the same class as me...i just thought that we should talk before class had started.

I was a little upset when i couldn't find him, and there was about ten minutes before i had to get to class. My ears dropped and i frowned sadly as i just dragged myself to class. But then...I saw him just leaning coolly on a wall that was next to the door of our class, he had headphones on was listening to music and i could tell by the way his head moved that it was his favorite song.

I approached him and he noticed me, and smiled before pausing the music and taking out his ear phones. "Sup Judy" he greeted as he winked at me, making me blush slightly.

"Hey yourself Nick!" I responded before continuing "So...what are you listening too?". He looked at me with interest in my question, he grinned , showing some of his teeth and replied "It my favorite song called _forever fight as one_ "

I mentally rolled my eyes in amusement, what was it with boys and fighting. He seemed to have read my thoughts and pouted "Hey! You wanted to be a cop didn't you?"

I was surprised at how easily he read my mind, i smirked and placed a paw on my hip "Mind if i listen?".

"Sure!" he replied excitedly as he handed over an ear piece. The moment the music hit my ears, my eyes widened and i started to move with the music as it flooded my every thought, taking over my movements.

Nick and I kept nodding our heads in approval of the song, then the most tragic thing happened...the bell rang and i had to depart with that music marvel. Nick caught me frowning as he chuckled, placing his paw on my shoulder "We'll listen to it during recess ok?".

"Does this mean we just became friends?" I asked. I blushed a bit as i hadn't quite intended to ask that yet, but Nick didn't seemed bothered by it. Instead his grin just got bigger and bigger, he then nodded and replied as we walked into the class "Why yes Judy...I do believe that we have just become friends"

* * *

 ** _Nick's/Bucky's P.O.V_**

* * *

At recess...

I met Judy outside class and we listened to the music that she and i like alot. Afterwards, the excitement of it wore down and i turned it off as Judy tugged on my synta-skin/fur coated arm to ask me what i wanted to work as...my dreams.

I thought that it was abit to soon to reveal that info so i just gave her a general answer "Hmm...I haven't really thought about it yet...but...", i pause there as the memories of my past crimes came flashing only for a micro-second. I flexed my left arm, which was the metal one that was concealed in Synthetic fur/skin, and then i replied...unknowingly giving away a piece of info that i hadn't intended to let out just yet "I just wanna...do some good in the world" was what i said.

Judy then hopped to her feet energetically and faced me "Well look no further Nick! Just join me in the Z.P.D! We could be partners and make the world a better place!". I let out a chuckled and thought about it before replying "You may just be onto something there Judy! I'll give it some thought". A thought occurred to me and i voiced it out "But what if they don't accept me?"

The energy in Judy's voice still stayed there as she addressed my concern "Well no to worry then! When i get in and become a hero, I'll make **_SURE_** you get in! I promise!"

I looked at her and for a brief two seconds, i didn't see Judy...I saw Steve. The resemblance was uncanny and i couldn't be more surprised at it, was this life's way of saying that, for every Winter soldier that exists...there will always be a Captain America. Because i that was it then i got the message and nothing more needed to be said.

Judy had Roger's determination, courage, strength, valor...but most of all, his loyalty towards his friends and country. I'd already lived once as Bucky and my the Captain America i got was Steve Rogers...but now?!

Now I was reborn as Nick Wilde and the Captain America standing before me was in the form of my new friend Judy Hopps. It only proved that you didn't need some stupid super soldier serum to make you a hero...what mattered most was strength of heart.

And that quality was radiating from the bunny in front of me. I held out my metal arm and in my mind, i saw Steve's brown gloved hand grab on, and hoisted me from the bottom.

"Well..." I smirked as i continued "I'll hold you to that promise officer Hopps". "And I'll fulfill it Officer Wilde" Judy joked as she and I proceeded to do something else...becoming closer friends in the process.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank all of you that have been giving this story support and i wanted to tell you that i appreciate all of you. If it's not too much to ask, could you guys please leave a review for this story as it would really let me know that you guys are enjoying this_**

 ** _Thanks!_**


	5. Graduation day!

**_3RD person P.O.V_**

* * *

A few years past as Nick and Judy became older, eventually they went to collage and separated. It hurt them both to separate after all this time as they'd become quite close friends, and by quite close i mean almost inseparable. Judy managed to download the song ' _Forever fight as one_ ' on her music player as a memory of what Nick and her loved to listen too.

She became hardworking and eventually got into the Police academy, while Nick's current dealings were unknown...but aside from the music, there was one other thing that he left her with...a piece of advice.

She remembered how scared she was once when the grades of her final test paper were released, that was when Nick came up to her and placed a paw on her shoulder before whispering in her ear ' _There is nothing to fear but fear itself_ '. That lifted her spirits and was a real spirit lifter when she needed it to be, along with the song of course. Granted she had Nick's number but she'd been so busy the last few weeks and the last time she spoke with him, he was moving to the capital of Zootopia but he promised to stay in touch.

Today, Judy had just finished another round of proving herself in the academy to be the best by using her size and speed to her advantage. Tomorrow was her graduation day from the academy and she wished that Nick was there to witness it.

She took her phone out and dialed Nick's number, she heard the phone buzz and finally, after a minute he picked up. "Hey carrots" he greeted, using the nickname he gave her whilst they were still schooling.

"Sup fox! How've you been?"

"Eh...i'm good? You?"

"Couldn't have been better! I'm graduating from the academy tomorrow!". On the other side of the line, Nick's eyes widened and he smiled widely and responded with a heartfelt congrats.

"That's GREAT!" he responded before continuing "I KNEW you could do it! Now I'm still holding you to your promise"

"Nick I never forgot and I'll always go for it...partner"

"I look forward to seeing you out there carrots and hey! If you ever have a problem with a case...i could always help". He heard Judy giggle over the line before responding "Sure! I'll give you a ring when i need help ok?"

"Ok then! I wish i could be there...I really wish, but I'm gonna be outta town for a few weeks to visit my aunt. Send me pics ok?"

"I wouldn't dream of not sending you some"

* * *

 ** _Judy's P.O.V_**

* * *

I hung up the phone, telling Nick good bye and telling him good night before calling my parents to tell them the news. But as i suspected, my dad didn't have that much of enthusiasm in his voice which kinda wrecked the whole thing...and they wonder why i always call Nick first.

"Hey honey" greeted my mother

"Hi mom" I replied, some of the excitement wore off due to my dad.

"Congrats on graduating...did you tell Nick?"

"Yes mom i did, you know i always do"

"Good that good...i know you're a little upset with you're father" said my mother as she whispered the last words. My ears drop and my shoulders as well as i was always wondering what my dad's problem was.

"Kinda" I replied.

"Well...it's a good thing you have Nick in your life" Joked my mother. I blushed deep red and stuttered "I...It...It's nothing like that! W...We're just good friends! That's all!". Although...she was right about that, he did encourage me to be an officer...gave me advice and my new favorite music track.

"Ok dear if you say so...but seriously though...i felt that it was a good thing that you and Nick became friends. Despite what your dad an uncle think"

"Thanks mom" i said as i wished her a good night and hung up. I jumped onto my bed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling, a smiled made it's way to my face as i closed my eyes and dozed off to sleep

* * *

 _ **Nick/Bucky's P.O.V**_

* * *

Honestly, i couldn't be more overjoyed that she was going to graduate tomorrow, i said it once and i'll say it again...that girl is a whole lot like Cap. I then cast a glance to that box that held my past in, literally.

I couldn't help but walk over there and open it, i saw all my stuff there and was surprised that it was all small! Like fit for a 6 year old type small. But the moment i spilled the contents of the box out they started to grow in size until they looked big enough to fit me.

Something then caught my eye amongst all the junk, my goggles. Those were special goggles that could zoom in to a target and stuff like that including night vision, i had to get her something but my goggles? Really? I made a face at it as i chucked everything back int box except for my goggles and went to bed to sit on its' edge.

'Maybe later...i thought...when i see her again' i thought. Plus it would be like getting rid of something from my past, i can only hope that she and anyone else doesn't find out about what they really are.

Speaking of the box, i hadn't seen or heard from Strange in a while. But i decided that it was best to leave the good D.R alone as he'd done so much for me already...i owed him a ton, he literally gave me a new life.

I smiled and nodded at the idea of giving the goggles to Judy, but i decided to make it more fitting for her. So, seeing as how she loved the color orange, i then procceded to paint my goggles in that same color. So now, the goggles would stand out from her blue uniform...when it dried i found a case that i could put it into and wrapped it, i then put it next to my bed and i doze off to sleep...seeing as it was about 1:00 in the morning.


	6. A surprise gift!

**_3RD person P.O.V_**

* * *

It was graduation day...for Judy and the other officer cadets. The ceremony was to be held in the capital city of Zootopia, Judy saw her parents amongst the people that had gathered.

As she was advancing up onto the stage her eyes widened as she spotted a familiar fox in the crowd, it was Nick! he came!. With a new sense of pride instilled into her, she walked up onto the stage and she could tell that Nick was taking pics of this but she didn't mind as she was going to send him some anyways. When Mayor Lion-heart finished giving his speech he then announced "I am honored to announce that the Z.P.D has it's own rabbit cop!"

The assistant mayor bellwether pinned the badge on Judy's chest and an uproar of cheers erupted, she could hear Nicks voice amongst them. When the honors were down she immediately sprinted downwards towards Nick, passing her parents by as she went.

"NICK!" Judy exclaimed happily as she hugged him. Nick was truly overjoyed to see her after all this while, she was the closest thing he had to true joy in the world...after all his crimes as the Winter Soldier on Earth, after all the Identity crisis...he finally found his true place. As Nick Wilde...best friend to Judy Hopps, the first Rabbit cop...just like how Steve Rogers was America's first Super soldier.

"H...Hey there Carrots! Congrats by the way!" Nick exclaimed as he hugged her back in a friendly way. "I thought you said you weren't coming" Judy said

"I wanted to surprise you" Nick responded

"Well consider me surprised!" Judy chuckled. "Hey carrots?" Nick said as he pulled something out of his backpack that he was wearing and presented it to Judy, who called out "Yes?" before turning and gasping "FOR ME?! Oh Nick! You shouldn't have!"

Judy tore at the wrapping paper and pulled out a box, she opened it and took out a pair of cool looking, Orange colored goggles. She was breath-taken, she'd seen Nick with this on before and said that it had alot of history behind it.

"These are...these are your goggles!" Judy said as she smiled and looked at Nick. "They looks better on you carrots...trust me on that one" he replied as he helped her put it on.

The goggles felt comfortable on her face and somehow...she felt powerful while wearing them. "I'll teach you some stuff about them later ok?" Nick smirked as he could easily tell that she was shocked to find out that it wasn't just a pair of old goggles that Nick found lying around in some shop.

* * *

 ** _Judy's P.O.V_**

* * *

I couldn't believe it! These goggles were special? Maybe it had some cool spy like stuff in them, but hey, i was already beyond happy that my oldest friend showed up to my graduation ceremony but this was WAY too much.

I could tell my dad was acting all grumpy from where he was standing, as he hated seeing me spoilt. I turned around and made Nick follow me towards my parents who saw the gift that Nick got me. My mom thought that it was cute the way i ran to Nick instead of them but i knew that she kept it to herself, she held out her hand and greeted Nick with a smiled.

"It's been a while hasn't it Nick?" Greeted my mother

"Why yes miss Hopps it has" Nick responded. I then turn to my dad who just kept staring at my goggles, i ignored him and tugged on Nick's arm which earned his attention.

"Yeah carrots?"

"I feel kinda in the mood for something to eat...wanna go get a bite?! You could tell me bout these as well" I proposed and Nick only nodded. My parents said that they would go exploring the city and that after an hour or two, they were going...so if i had finished by then they could give me a lift.

"Sounds good mom!" I said as Nick and I went to a nearby coffee shop to get a quick bite to eat

* * *

 ** _Nick/Bucky's P.O.V_**

* * *

I sat down with Judy at a table and ordered just a cup of coffee with a cheese sandwich. "Right then! Down to business...the goggles" I said and that earned Judy's full attention.

I explained about how it could zoom in and out, take pics and send them to anyone she wanted. She was basically squealing with joy when i finished, she looked at my with so much happiness, i thought that i'd die just by the sheer amount of it radiating from her.

"This is just...just wow!" She exclaimed in a whisper type voice. The painting of those goggles signifies a new beginning for me...it just mean that i covered them up with a new body of paint...but i couldn't deny that wouldn't stay for long...and my past would come chasing me down. I didn't dwell on that for long, i was happy here...and that was a feeling i haden't had in a LONG time...Too long.


	7. The case of MR otterton

**_Nick's/Bucky's P.O.V_**

* * *

Noting pleases me more than making people happy, but it pleases me even more when that certain someone is someone i know like Steve...or in this case, Judy Hopps. So what if my past come running to my door, I'll just ignore it and never bother to open the door as i progressed too far into my new life to worry about trivial matters like Hydra now.

Because right now, i had everything...i have a new identity, a new home, new friends like Finnick and Judy but most of all I had a new family. All thanks to Strange...god if he ever needed help, i'd be there in a heartbeat. He gave me everything back that Hydra took from me, and maybe...just maybe...a woman of my own. I just hope that she never finds out who James bucanen Barnes was...much less who the Winter solider was.

My metal arm started to feel heavy under that Synthetic fur/skin but it dissipated when our drinks and food came. I took a bite out of my cheese sandwich and took a sip from my mug of coffee, i looked at Judy who was transfixed on the goggles i got her, she then wore the goggles and started to dig into her meal. It was nice to see her look so happy, she looked at me and asked me "Hey Fox? Do you...do you still listen to Forever fight as one?"

"Yeah i do!" I replied as i took another bit out of my meal.

"It's my favorite song Carrots...remember?" I said with a small smile, knowing that she still listens to it. She then says that she set her ringtone for my calls as that very song...as a reminder of all the good times we had been through, he troubles we faced and overcame.

I tried not to let my emotions get the best of me and i stopped myself from tearing up, luckily.

"Hey Judy?" I asked. She looked at me and responded to me with a quick yes, i then looked into her violet eyes and got serious a little "But on the real though...will you...find a way for me to get in to the Z.P.D?"

Judy smiled and rolled her eyes, sensing my distress in the matter, she touched my right hand with hers and replied "I never go back on my word! And, I'll always be there for you if you need me... _cause i'm with you to the end of the line_ ".

My ears shot up as that line...that...line. Oh god, she said it...the line that i told Steve and that was the one line that made me snap out of Hydra's control, she was using that very same line. I snap out of my surprise and chuckled...letting only but a single tear drop fall onto the table...damn you Judy...you just had too!

"Thank you Judy" I said as i smiled at her, trying my level best not to let the dam break and to my success it didn't. In time we finished our meal and Judy insisted that she payed for it.

We walked out of the shop and gazed into the blue sky of the city

* * *

 ** _3RD person P.O.V_**

* * *

Judy and Nick went back to the place where the graduation ceremony took place as it was time for Judy to head back to bunnyburrow. Nick could see that she was distressed at it as he knew she wanted to stay.

Nick knelt beside her and reassured her that he would be fine, she looked up at him and regained her cheery composure. "See ya round you dumb fox!" she mused as she spotted her parents up ahead in their car.

"See ya later you sly bunny!" Nick responded with a similar amount of playfulness. Nick saw her got into the car and disappear into the horizon and walked away to his place to rest.

During the trip back to Bunnyburrow, Judy was constantly fiddling with her new set of goggles. Her dad, as uncool as he is with it, thought that it was grateful thing to do.

She continued to immerse herself into the goggles for the entire trip, occasionally using them to look out of the window and to zoom into what was out there. She loved it! These were just perfect!

When she got home she started to pack her things as she was going to move into the city, she'd already found an apartment in which she could stay in for the time being.

* * *

 ** _Judy's P.O.V_**

* * *

The next day, I settled into my apartment and began my job within the Z.P.D. It wasn't as exciting as i thought it was as the chief there, Bogo, didn't seem to care about me but i had to prove myself to him...i made a promise to Nick and i'm not going back on my word! He assigned me to be a meter maid and i accepted the job. But as it carried on towards the second day it became clear that he didn't like having me on the force...he got mad at me for saving a shrew that was in danger.

So when a case came up about a missing M.R otterton, i quickly accpeted it. But Bogo got really mad and almost fired me if it wasn't for Bellweather who prevented that and the chief gave me two days to find him, problem was, when he gave me the case file i went to this guy called Clawhouser. And he said that there was nothing on the guy at all...i had nothing...except maybe one option.

When i left him, I went to a secure location and dialed up Nick's number and prayed that he'd pick up. And as usual...he picked up, i could tell that he was sleeping because he yawned.

"Hey wassup Carrots?"

"I got my first case". Immediately i there was a drastic change in Nick's voice "Really! That's wonderful! So Bogo finally gave you importance huh?". I told Nick the story of what happened and when i mentioned that i was almost fired he literally yelled "WHAT?!", i had to hold the phone away from my ear to stop myself from going def.

"Ok THAT is it Carrots! I'm gonna help you solve this case!...what is it about?" Nick asked, his voice dripping with hate for Bogo...and it was something that i didn't wanted to see in Nick, Hate, oh god...i remember when i first saw it.

I was scared of him so much that i was shaking in my shoes and crying. It was so scary, it was like he was another person to be honest, but...the minute he saw me shaking and crying...he stopped and turned back into the Nick i knew and secretly had a crush on.

"Carrots?" said Nick from the other end of the line...sounding sad and more gentle as he knew he scared me...the hate in him always scared me. "Don't cry...please don't" he said again.

"It's fine Nick...i'm angry at him too" I replied as i relayed the details about the case to him. "Hmm...M.r. otterton, wait a minute, come to think of it...i've actually seen the guy"

"REALLY WHERE!" I exclaimed as i got really exited. "Look...during the time you and I were separated, i got to 'know' people here, so basically i know know everyone and that guy you're looking for sounds VERY familiar...come to think of it, he usually goes to a naturalist club down by my place. I'll send you my address and you come by ok? We'll find him alright bunny?"

"You. are. the. BEST!" I exclaimed once more as i hung up as i ran towards Clawhouser , he was so nice to me that i had to tell him about it.

"Hey Judy!" he exclaimed as he ate another doughnut.

"Could you come in closer for a sec?" I asked and he bent over and i told him that i contacted one of my 'Sources' and he said that he had a lead on Otterton. "Well that's just great! Now you have a place to start! Good luck Judy!"

I waved my good bye and went to Nick's address...and i couldn't help but feel that my fantasies of Nick and i were coming true.


	8. The case continues

_**Judy's P.O.V**_

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited for Nick to open it. When he did i saw that he was wearing shades and acting all cool, he leaned on the doorway and said to me "Let's get going carrots".

I laugh at the was he was dressed and he smirked at my response "What?". I rolled my eyes and he came closer to me, we then walked down the road in search for this naturalist club. I look towards him and he starts talking nervously "Now Carrots...just a fair warning...you may want to shield your eyes while your in there"

I looked at him, confused, so i shrugged it off and went into the club with nick. I saw the receptionist who was clearly not wearing any thing up top...then Nick's warning rang in my head and my thought scream in my head as i blush wildly 'They're...oh god no'.

Nick seemed to notice my expression and quickly pulled my goggles down towards my eyes and turned on the sunglasses mode. I didn't want to see anything and i didn't even want to know how Nick knew that they would be like this...

We went further in the club and i thanked god for theses goggles, i could see some things but thankfully not everything. We went to this elephant who the receptionist said had the answers we needed.

Turns out that our missing otter got in a limo, the last time that he left...which was yesterday. We were provided the number-plate and Nick and i got out of there faster than a speeding car.

I took out my goggles and put them in my pouch at my back pocket...i NEVER wanted to go there...AGAIN!

* * *

 _ **Nick/Bucky's P.O.V**_

* * *

Of all the things I've seen so far, from this new life and my old one...that Naturalist club ranks on my top 10 weirdest thing. I cast a look at Judy, who seemed to have been traumatized from that experience.

"Nick?" Judy says

"Yeah carrots?"

"Lets never go back there again ok? Like EVER!" she exclaims and in nod in agreement.

"At least we got the number plate" I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Judy nodded in agreement and we went to a place to get the number plate pinned down, it was a slow process alright and by the time we were finished...night had fallen.

Judy was horrified that so much time was lost, I noticed that she was fearful of time she had left. We raced to Tundra town but the gate was locked, Judy started to panic.

I HATED seeing her like that...so i did what i did, i climbed the fence and waited there for Judy to come in. She did, and she stared at me in shock before asking me "Why did you do that?! Breaking in here is ILLEGAL!". She was obviously panicking, my attempts to reach out to her were clearly not working, so i stood firm and crossed my arms.

"Hopps listen!" I stated. That caused her to stop talking and to stay still, i knelt beside her and smiled "All that matters is that you get this case solved and you secure your place on the force...i don't care what happens to me during this case Judy"

"NICK! Don't talk like that! Don't talk as if you're not gonna make it back!" Judy countered.

"Look...i'm not gonna fight you Judy, you're me friend and you've known me your whole life. You will be accepted into the force no matter what and you'll prove hat even bunnies can be great officers. But...that doesn't mean that you have to do it alone..." I shot back as i placed my left hand on her shoulder and gaze into her violet eyes and smile at her before continuing " _Because i'm with you._.. _till the end of the line_ ".

Her eyes water and she sniffed before putting on her smile and shaking her head wildly. "You really are my best friend Nick..."

"You bunnies! So emotional!" I chuckled as i stood up. We found the car number plate and Judy's face lit up like a firework on new years eve, which was a great sight to see...because everytime i see that, it's like another one of my past sins as the Winter soldier begins to burn away.

We examined the car and found signs of struggle...clearly this was a savage attack. I look at Judy who was taking photos from her phone and goggles alike, i did the same thing as well...just in case anything were to happen.

"Who could've done this?" Judy asked as he studied the claw marks. I study them too, and based off of my training i concluded that these were done by otters...clearly he'd put up a fight.

"Some of the claw marks here belong to our guy" I said. Judy raised an eyebrow and asked me how i knew and i replied that the size of the marks were to small to belong to any other predators besides Otters...maybe other Foxes.

The doors from behind us fly open and three polar bears glared at us, "Judy...RUN!" I shouted as i opened the other door but there were even more of them out there. We surrendered and they grabbed us and put us in their own Limo before taking off into the wintry night ahead.


	9. The plot thickens

**Judy's P.O.V**

* * *

We were taken captive and shoved into the back of another Limo, and we were basically squeezed in between two giant polar bears so it got uncomfortable. Nick held my hand, as if to say 'Don't worry about it carrots, i'll find us a way outta here' and i'm sure he will. We arrived at a rather huge mansion and were dragged to what seemed to be an office area for, according to Nick, a mob boss called M.R Big.

I didn't want to ask how he knew M.R Big or how he knew that he was a crime boss, because everytime i asked it would be' I just know people' or 'I've seen them on the T.V before'. I didn't want to ever believe that Nick was part of something illegal...it just wasn't his kinda hustle and it wasn't in his nature to do something like that, i saw three polar bears walk into the room and for a good amount of time i thought that the biggest one was M.R Big.

But i was wrong, It turns out that M.R Big was an Arctic shrew. He looked at me and then to Nick and then back to me before talking "What were you two doing snooping around my car?"

"We're with the Z.P.D and are investigating the disappearance of Emmit otterton, evidence suggests that he was attacked in you're car...trust me when i say that i'll find out what happened!"

"Well then...ICE THEM!" M.R big ordered. I saw Nick shaking, his eyes widened in a state of... _fear_? Nick was never afraid of anything, but it wasn't just any fear...it was as if he was living a nightmare type fear, he was shaking widely and tried to get loose i have never seen him like this...it was worrying and saddening.

They opened up a trap door on the floor and were about to throw us in, when the process was interrupted by a familiar Shrew gasping. "DAD! What did we say about icing people on my wedding day?!"

She looked at me and smiled "Oh hey! You're that Cop that save my life!".

I smiled back and replied "Oh hi! I love your dress by the way!". M.R Big then had a talk with his daughter and then he decided not to ice us, i glanced to Nick who was still in shock...and i wondered what on earth caused him to act this way? What had happened to him when we were apart? But now i know that it wasn't all good...and that worried me.

* * *

 **Nick/Bucky's P.O.V**

* * *

Yeah i was scared! I...panicked when he said 'Ice them!' and suddenly i was back in Hydra's lab. I know Judy noticed and i wanted to tell her, god i wanted to tell her everything but i couldn't...i was too scared of her reaction.

I saw her come to me and i knew she wanted answers, but i didn't want to give them. She offered her paw and I took it as she hoisted me up, she opened her mouth to talk but then closed it as she knew that i wouldn't talk so soon.

I smiled at her and ruffled the fur atop her head, causing her to wince in annoyance. We were invited to the wedding and given the details about the attack and as it turns out, the scratch marks solely belonged to the otter.

"But he's just an innocent little otter!" Judy protested and i saw M.R Big shake his head in sympathy as he replied "My child, we may be evolved...but deep down we're all still animals"

And there it was again, the weight of my metal arm was giving itself off again. I shrugged it off and continued to listen to the crime boss who said that if we wanted more answers, we'd have to talk to the driver of the Limo...someone called M.R Manchas who lived in the rain-forest district

We thanked him for the intell and went to the location, i saw Judy go up to the door and knocking on it and I was on full alert, just in case something were to happen.

"M.R Manchas? This is the Z.P.D...we just want to know what happened to M.r Otterton" I heard Judy said, my instincts screamed at me telling me that something was off and that this area was begin watched.

I tapped Judy's shoulder and she raised an eyebrow and looked at me "This area feels like it's being watched by someone, don't you feel that?". She didn't get time to answer, because the voice of M.r Manchas replied to Judy's request "You should be asking...what happened to me".

I saw that M.R Manchas was a black panther with a scar across him eye, most recently obtained from the looks of it. Judy looked shocked for a moment but then composed herself and asked if we could come in, just to talk.

My mental alarm kept going off like crazy! We were definitely being watched and there was no doubt about that, i then listen to the conversation between my best friend and the panther here.

"He went Savage! Kept saying something about Night howlers and whatnot, but i'll let you in to discuss more". He closed the door to undo the chain lock when we heard him shout in pain inside and he seemed to have collapsed, but before that i heard what seemed to be a sniper shot from nearby with my fox hearing.

Judy was about to go and open the door but i grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back "Nick wha?".

"Stay back Carrots...something tells me that this is now more than just a kidnapping". Judy nods and lets me open the door and i call out to him "Mr. Manchas? Are you ok?"

I then see a figure that's crouching and growling, it was Manchas alright...but that look in his eye said it all, he'd gone savage. "Run" Judy shouted "RUN NICK RUN!" She shouted even louder. I didn't argue, i just ran along with Judy with a savage Panther on our tails.


	10. Things just got more serious

**3RD Person P.O.V**

* * *

Judy and Nick ran as the savage panther chased them through the rain-forest district. It lunged and landed on Nick, Judy turned around, her face full of horror as she shouted "NICK!".

"GET OFF OF ME!" Nick growled as he kicked the panther off of him and then, by instinct, he side-kicked the savage panther on the face making him fall backwards.

The panther lunged again, but this time Judy kicked it away and flashed a look at Nick "Where did you learn to fight like that?". Nick realized that he'd openly exposed his skills and made up an excuse "Self defense classes...go figure"

"Self defense? But why would you need...unless...oh god, Nick? Did something happen to you?" Judy asked with concern. Nick was about to answer but the panther got back on it's feet.

Nick and Judy ran for it and slid under a log where Judy used her radio to call for help "Clawhouser! This is officer Hopps requesting backup in the rainforest district! Panther gone savage!"

"Dispatch is on the way Judy hang on!" Clawhouser responded as the two friends crawled through a large log and arrived at a cliff-end. That was it, they had no where to run.

The panther crept closer and closer, then it lunged at them. They ducked and Judy slid under the panther, taking out her hand cuffs and putting one end of them on the leg of the panther and the other on a nearby wooden post.

However, the path they were on was narrow and wasn't exactly that long either so the Panther could still reach them but it couldn't jump or progress any further. The panther kept lunging at them, trying to push them off of the cliff.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Judy?" Nick answered, already knowing what she would say.

"jump!" She exclaimed as she grabbed onto a vine with Nick and swung across the ravine. The vine snapped and they fell into the trees where some of the leaves broke their fall, only to have them tied up in more vines before they hit the ground. Nick and Judy were now hanging upside down and trapped in vines.

That was when the backup Judy called arrived, they saw chief Bogo stare down at them and sigh "Do i even want to know?". Nick felt his blood boil, he didn't trust Bogo and he didn't like things he didn't trust.

The Z.P.D got them down from there and Judy began telling the chief about the current situation and about the 'savage panther'. "This isn't the stone age Hopps, animals don't go savage anymore"

Nick clenched his metal arm and stopped himself from punching the chief, Judy sensed the tension and held Nick's right arm which made him calm down. "I thought that too...until i saw this" Judy explained as she showed them the evidence. But to her surprise, the Panther was gone without a trace and Bogo was starting to get impatient.

"What am i supposed to be seeing here?" he asked. Judy sighed in defeat and she saw Bogo extend his hand in front of her "Badge, now"

This angered Nick as he stormed towards them, ready to smack some sense into Bogo when he stopped halfway to breath in and out. Getting arrested was the last thing he needed, what he DID need was evidence, he glanced to the post where the Panther was chained up and saw something shining. It was Judy's handcuffs alright, or rather, what was left of it.

His train of thought was interrupted by Bogo repeating his last sentence "Badge Now...you have no proof what so ever about this savage panther AND you're out of time"

"Actually!" Nick said, raising his voice so that Bogo could hear him. It worked and now he and Judy were facing him with confused looks "Uh...Nick?"

"It's ok carrots i got this" Nick said as he winked at her and continued "WE do have proof". Nick walked past Bogo and Judy instinctively followed, Bogo was skeptic about the fox and thought that he was trying to pull a fast one "Really? And what would that be?".

"Her handcuffs" Nick said

"Excuse me?" Bogo asked with an eyebrow raised, Clawhouser spoke up and asked "What about her handcuffs?". "They're made of steel right?" Nick asked, knowing the answer as he knelt beside the post with Judy's handcuffs...or one part of it to be exact. The chain had been viciously snapped in the middle...which suggests that the panter forcefully got out, or, someone else got him out knowing that he was Savage.

"Well...obviously yeah" Replied a wolf officer with his arms crossed. "Well then...tell me Chief, how did Judy's **_steel_ ** cuffs snap like this?!" Nick replied as he took the cuffs out from the wooden pole and threw it to the wolf officer, gently.

His eyes widened at the sight of it, it was basically destroyed. "I...It shouldn't!" He replied as he stared at it, puzzled and confused. "Let me see those" Bogo interrupted and he took those away and examined them, there was no denying it, the cuffs were annihilated as the chain was a mess and there seem to be some sort of markings on them. Clawhouser noticed and pointed it out "Are those...Bite marks?"

"It would appear so..." Bogo sighed as he turned to Nick and Judy "Ok then...you've got my interest. So start talking, you can start by telling me where this 'Savage panther' is?'

Nick closed his eyes and thought of every possible explanation of what could have happened as he utilized another one of his Winter soldier abilities. "He opened them and looked at the road, the path looked more disturbed in comparison to the other more relaxed settings. Next, he noticed that there were blood droplets on the post where Manchas was cuffed too.

"Nick sighed and began to explain "It was here no doubt about it, but, it must've gotten away when Judy and I were getting lectured by you while we were tied up in vines. There are sings besides the shattered cuffs that support this"

"Like what?"

"Like that" Judy said as he pointed to the blood droplets on the post, Nick went over to them and touched it, careful not to wipe the entire thing off of the post, and then sniffed it a bit. "This was recent alright...VERY recent" He wiped his hands with some tissue he had with him.

The Wolf officer went over and did the same thing "Yup, he's right, this happend very recently". "The savage Panther's name is Mr. Manchas, he was the driver for Mr. Otterton, so we went knocking on his door...only...he wasn't savage before. It was only when he heard commotion from within his house, that he went savage. In other words, i believe that he was targeted"

"Targeted?" Bogo questioned with an eyebrow raised. "Which means that, someone TURNED him savage" Judy commented

"Oh come on! Who could possibly do that?!" Bogo objected as he rolled his eyes. "Tell that to the sniper how shot him" Nick replied

"Sniper? Ok this is getting ridiculous" Bogo grumbled.

"No it's not! Even i heard the shot" Judy said as she folded her arms. The Wolf officer then decides to comment on it "Well sir, if it WAS a sniper shot then the ammunition could have been a dart or something else of the sort, like a chemical of sorts"

"You might need this" Nick said as he held out what seemed to be a glass shard "I pulled it off Manchas's neck when he lunged at me". The wolf took t and placed it in an evidence bag and sealed it.

"But even if everything you said is true? Then how'd he get away so fast? You were down there for about minute" Bogo interjected. "It means...that someone, could've and most likely would've abducted him in some sort of vehicle and went off road to avoid detection" Judy explained as she noticed that the environment behind Bogo and the other officers was disturbed.

Another officer noted that there were tire tracks on the ground and voiced it out "Yup! She's right! There are tracks leading off road". Bogo nodded at this and said "Ok Hopps and...what's your name?"

"Nick...Nick wilde"

"Ok then Hopps and Wilde, I'll give you more time for this case...about another day should be enough"

"Thank you Chief...this just became something more than just random Kidnappings" She replied and Bogo nodded "For once Officer Hopps, i agree...but the question remains doesn't it? Who could've done this?"


	11. Secrets

Nick and Judy boarded a gondola and went down the hill from there. Judy looked at Nick and wondered what was up with him? The way he reacted to the ice and his sudden self-defense classes which he mentioned, if something was bothering Nick, Judy wanted to know.

She placed her hand on his and his ears suddenly shot up as he looked at her with a smile, Judy was no fool, she saw the hurt that was deep within Nick's eyes and then asked "Nick?"

"Yeah carrots?"

"What happened to you?". Nick chuckled nervously as he thought that she'd somehow figured out about his Winter soldier past, as that was the LAST thing he needed to happen right now. "The sudden mention of self defense classes? The way you freaked out when Mr. Big said 'Ice them'? Nick did...something happen to you? Did anyone hurt you?" Judy asked softly.

Nick sighed and his ears fell which was a dead give away that something WAS wrong, his head drooped and he looked at the floor and thought what he would say. He couldn't tell her about himself, the true him anyways. He felt Judy's palm rest on his hand as she said "I'll listen, I promise".

Nick was brushing through his memories and found an excuse for both, he sighed again and started talking "Look, when i was about ten years old...i...wanted to be apart of the junior ranger scouts, even though i was to be the only predator there...the only fox. So i went to my initiation blah blah blah, and i realized that it was a set up"

Nick could feel Judy's grip tightening by just a bit, but the tension and worry behind that was tremendous. Her eyes trembled as she continued to listen on "Well they kinda...beat me up and muzzled me" Nick said as he whispered that last part, but Judy heard it and her paw went flying to her mouth to contain her gasp. She tried not to cry as she wanted to stay strong but it didn't work as a picture of a ten year old Nick that was bruised and bashed with a muzzle on came into her mind. How could she have not known?!

"And from that day on...i vowed to never be weak again, or to let anyone else i care about share a similar fate...never again" Nick said, as this was true to some extent. True he did get muzzled but the fighting moves were gained from his Winter soldier training but he had to tell her that so she'd get off his case and burrow further into a past that could ruin his future here.

She wiped the tears off and straightened herself "I'm sorry that happened to you...i guess the world hates people like us eh? A rabbit officer and a fox scout...easier said than done"

Nick smiled and pulled her in closer "That was a long time ago...so don't worry bout it ok?". Nick smiled and looked at Judy "Besides...we got a criminal to catch and an Otter to find"

"You're right...so first, we outta find out who took Mr. Manchas cause if we find the guys that got him we find him". Judy said as she looked down into the streets below "Man there are so many cars down there...I bet the traffic must be horrendous down there"

When she said that a light bulb lit up inside of Nick's head "The traffic cameras..." he muttered. "What was that?" Judy asked as she heard that Nick had said something but she couldn't make it out.

"The traffic cameras, the rainforest district is littered with them!" Nick explained and Judy snapped her fingers at missing the obvious "How did i not see that!"

"Maybe because you were too scared that Bogo would take your job away...and i don't blame you because i only just thought of it." Nick countered but then continued "But the problem is...you're not in the system yet...we'll have to go back and..."

"No need Nick, my old friend cause i got a friend at city hall that'll help me" Judy replied as she referred to Bellweather. "Bellweather right?" Nick smirked as he messed up the fur on the top of Judy's head making her wince "Cut it out!" she grumbled playfully.

Nick and Judy just stared into the horizon, at the rising sun illuminated the city in an orange/yellow color.

* * *

A few hours pass and Nick and Judy make their way into city hall, where they meet up with Bellweather picking up papers on the ground. They tell her about their little problem and she checks the cams before leaving them alone to tend to office matters, Judy sat down on a chair and found the footage of the savage Mr. Manchas getting abducted by wolves.

Nick rolled his eyes and briefly stated "What's up with them and howling anyways?". Judy shrugged and continued to follow them through the cams but lost sight of them at the place where they should've been, then Nick's Winter soldier training sets in and he come up with an idea "Is there a maintenance tunnel?"

"Not sure...lemme have a look see" Judy says as she found the tunnel 6-B and found the car that had Mr. Manchas and his wolf abductors in. "Where do you think they're heading too?" Judy asks

"From my experience...that looks like they're headed for the grassland boarder, there used to be a hospital there" Nick explained. "Well well look who just became a detective"

Nick rolled his eyes amused and said "Yeah shouldn't we get going?". With that settled, Nick and Judy went off to the boarder of the grasslands to find Mr. Manchas and hopefully...their missing otter


	12. Exposed

Nick and Judy snuck their way in the entrance of the target building, there were tons of guards but their small size made it possible for them to not get noticed. They hid behind a road block and Judy decided to distract them all by howling, this triggered a chain reaction and Nick as well as Judy were able to sneak past the guards and get into the Hospital through the drainage system.

They reach one of the upper levels and Judy opens the man hole cover that's above them and the two partners sneak into the building. Nick reached behind his back to grab something but it wasn't there...he was instinctively trying to reach for his gun and knife but he remembered he left those back at his place. Cursing under his breath he took the lead and found a metal reinforced door that was in front of them.

"Ok carrots, stick close to me" Nick whispered and Judy nodded in complete seriousness. They reach the door and Judy jumps up to open it, once she is done with that, Nick peeks in and sees medical equipment and x-rays relating to the brain.

'so it was a neurological weapon' Nick thought as he saw Judy take pictures with her phone. He then roamed the area and leaned back against a glass window, and looked down and saw huge claw marks on the floor as told by Judy.

"Got any idea Nick?" Judy asks as he kneels down to examine the marks, but just as Nick was able to say something a figure from behind the the barrier jumped and bumped into it, roaring in the process, sending Nick stumbling backwards in shock.

"Wait a sec..." Judy says as she examines the animal behind the glass barrier and recognizes him as one of the missing mammals from the case files. She then looks around and counts the number of cells and the animals within it and reaches the number 15.

She and Nick tour the place and found Manchas in one of the cells, along with Mr. Otterton. But just like Manchas, the poor otter had gone savage, "Uh...Nick?" Judy says

"Yeah carrots?"

"The chief handed out 14 different mammal cases...they're all here!" Judy said dumbfounded and slightly happy as she knew that this was bound to secure her place on the force.

The two of them heard voices coming from behind the door in front of them and heard foot steps coming their way, so they hid in an open cell and stayed quiet while Judy used her phones camera to record what was going on.

To her shock, she saw Mayor Lionheart come into the room with a Doctor by the looks of it and they discuss the situation. "Well?!" He exclaimed as he crossed his arms "Sir, we're trying to do everything we can"

"We still don't know why these animals are off the rails crazy and i have the public breathing down my neck! I call that far from 'doing everything'!" Lionheart rants. "Sir maybe it's time to consider the biology"

"Biology?!"

"Sir, the only one going savage are predators! We have to tell the public ad come clean" said the Doctor. "Sure, Tell the public, how would they react to their MAYOR who is a LION! I'll be ruined!".

Judy phone then starts to ring as her mother and father call her, startling the mayor and Doctor who rushes the mayor out and calls security. The whole place is put on lock-down, and the two partners hide themselves as they prepare for a fight with the guards.

"You ready slick?" Judy says as she looks and smirks at Nick who smirks back "You know me carrots, i'm always ready". Judy puts on the goggles and the sensors indicate that there were three hostiles inbound.

"Three of em, armed and headed our way" Judy huffed as she looked at Nick who nods and slips into the shadows, his Winter soldier training kicking in. The door opens and the wolves enter and open the cell that Judy and Nick are in, he takes a deep breath and clenches his metal arm.

The wolf comes closer and Nick quickly grabs him by the mouth and drags him into the shadows, knocking him out with a punch. He takes the wolf's weapon and tosses it to Judy before whispering "Do you know how to use that?"

"Obviously! I had academy training" she whispers back and smiles. Nick shows three fingers and lowers it to two, Judy turns off the safety and wraps her finger around the trigger, her eyes narrowing and her blood rushing from all the adrenaline pumping through her.

Nick lowers his finger to one and Judy starts to get up and crouch, taking aim at the nearest Wolf. She closed her eyes and felt herself sync with Nick's thoughts as she imagined his last finger go down to zero.

She opened her eyes and Nick whispered 'GO!', she pulled the trigger and the dart flew through the air and pierced the Wolf's arm. The wolf yelped and went down, Nick lept from his hiding place and knocked the remaining guard out cold with his metal arm. He then savaged a tranq-gun from his target's grasp and signals Judy to move on.

"Hurry! Reinforcements will be here any second, they didn't check in yet" Nick said as Judy nodded wonder how he knew this, but hey this was Nick so he probably did some digging around. The door behind them swung open as five more rushed in shouting "There they are! Get them!".

Nick turned and fired at the first wolf he saw, taking his out which caused the lead wolf to shout "OPEN FIRE!". Nick and Judy lept to the side for cover, Judy shot the leg of a wolf that was closing in, taking him out.

"We're cornered!" Judy exclaimed as she shot another wolf, now they had two more to worry about. Nick eyed the hospital bed and got an idea, so he tumble rolled towards it and used all his strength to turn it and to push it towards the wolves. The bed sped towards them and hit them on the stomach, making them groan on the floor.

Nick and Judy seized this opportunity to make a run for it, "All security! WE have a breach! Repeat! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Barked the lead wolf as he took aim and fired at Judy, the dart hit the side of her goggles and she tripped and fell. She scampered back up and opened the manhole cover, Nick and her jumped right into the waters below as they heard more wolves enter the room.

They come back to the southern entrance that was near the edge of a waterfall, but the moment the exited they heard a shot ring out and Nick pulled Judy close to him and took cover behind a nearby wall. He looked to see if there was anybody there but there was none, in Nick's mind he thought about one thing 'A sniper! Probably the same one who got Manchas and Otterton'.

Judy thought the same thing as she took a peek, her goggles zoomed in and found that the Sniper was having trouble reloading as she thought that tranq-dart was jammed.

"Move! NOW!" Judy exclaimed as she and Nick ran for it, but what they didn't know was that there was more than one Sniper that had scopes locked on to them. A shot rang out and Judy heard Nick scream as she turned and saw him crumple to the ground, the green serum that was in the tranq was being slowly injected into him.

Her eyes widen in horror as she saw her childhood friend being gunned down. She rushes to his side and shouts "NICK!", the fox looks at her and say "Carrots...run...RUN!"

"I won't leave you here!" she exclaims as she carries him "N...o, leave me! I'm just dead weight. I'll slow you down! Come back for me once you get to Bogo, just...LEAVE ME!" Nick exclaims as he feels his consciousness slip away.

"I NEVER leave a man behind!" Judy counters as she drags him with her to the waterfall, she looks down and sees that it wasn't that bad. "J..u...dy, why? W.h..y would you do this for me?"

"Because you're me friend! My best friend who I've har..." Judy was cut off as a tranq hit her square on the lens of the goggles sending her and Nick falling down into the waters below...


	13. Case closed?

Judy quickly resurfaced and took a deep breath before looking around with a worried face. "Nick!" Judy called out, but he was no where to be seen so she called out his name even louder this time with fear in her voice "NICK!". But there was still no answer, fear gripped her heart as she took a deep breath and submerged into the water again and found Nick sinking downwards.

She swam downwards into the depts of the murky waters, using the goggles's small light she was able to find and grab onto Nick's unconscious form and swim back up to the surface, she put on his arms on her shoulder and swam to the nearest land structure that she could find. Once she had done that, she yanked the dart out of his back and threw it away. She gave Nick CPR and said "Don't you DARE die on me Nick! DON'T YOU DARE!", she pressed downwards onto his chest with a ton of force making him cough and hack up water.

Nick's eyes burst open as he sat up straight and continued coughing, Judy on the other hand was so relieved that she shouted his name in relief and hugged him tight. Nick blinked his eyes and processed everything that just happened, he looked down and saw Judy crying her eyes out onto his already drenched t-shirt so he hugged her back and chuckled lightly "Oh you bunnies, so emotional".

"Darn right we are!" Judy replied back with a dry laugh of her own. Nick then recalled that Judy was interrupted as she was saying something atop that cliff-side and asked her about it "Hey carrots?"

"Yeah Nick?" Judy replied as she lay on the ground. "You didn't finish your sentence just now, you know, the one before we got knocked down the cliff" as Nick had said that he saw Judy's cheeks turn pink and then red "OH! that...". She sighed and continued "Ok Slick, i think it's time i came clean".

"You can tell me later" Nick said as he held out Judy's phone which caused her to sit back up, she snatched it from him and heard him say " Right now? You have to call Bogo and tell him you found all of them!" Nick exclaimed. Judy nodded her head and dialed the Z.P.D.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Z.P.D was already at the scene with Mayor Lionheart in cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent!" Judy growled as she escorted the ex-mayor to the police van.

"You don't understand! We still don't know why they are going Savage!". Judy ignored that and pressed on "Like i said, you have the right to remain silent! You almost murdered my best friend and you stashed away the missing mammals!" Judy growled again.

Nick accompanied her and and Bogo back to the Z.P.D, but when they were en-route to the Z.P.D Nick was deep in thought. 'Why would he dart the Preds, only to abduct them and to find a cure? That doesn't make any sense what so ever...what if Lionheart was telling the truth? What if someone else did do this, and Lionheart was merely a distraction...a decoy? What if someone framed him? He seemed pretty confident in saying that he has no idea why they are going savage...and if my years in the military taught me anything, it's to know when people are lying. And Lionheart, clearly isn't'.

When they reached the HQ, Judy was going to give a speech about the case. But before she did, she ran to Nick and gave him a slip of paper "What's this?" Nick asked as he flipped it and his eyes widen as he saw that it was a registration form for people who wanted to join the Z.P.D.

"Carrots! I...I don't know what to say, I!" Nick stuttered as excitement built up in his voice and Judy smiled before saying "I told you Nick, I will find a way to get you into the Z.P.D and i have, Chief Bogo was impressed by your skills and HE actually handed me the paper the moment i mentioned you"

"Ha! So the Chief is soft inside" Nick mused with a fox grin and Judy chuckled as she hugged him "Wish me luck Slick!". "I always do Hopps" Nick said with a smile as he went the desk to grab a pen to fill in his application for the force.

It turns out that Judy was great in giving speeches, just like Steve was back when he was Bucky. She finished and ran back to Nick and asked him "Well? How'd i do?".

Nick knelt down beside her and placed his left palm on her cheek, he handed her his application and replied "Fantastic". They walked to Chief Bogo's office and Nick handed his application to Bogo who smiled and nodded "You're a natural at this Wilde, you too Hopps...i look forward in seeing you in action".

"Um...sir, i do just have but one request" Nick asked and Bogo raised an eyebrow "Oh? And what might that be?".

"When i graduate from the academy, i wish to be partners with Judy Hopps" Nick stated as he straightened his position "No need to ask Wilde, i've already seen to that, you two have the best chemistry I've ever seen".

Nick nodded and left the office with Judy, they get into a taxi and head for Nick's place. When they reach there, the two of them sit on the couch and Judy sighed before telling him "Nick, i think it's time that i came clean with you".

"Go on" Nick said as he stared into Judy's purple eyes. "Nick...I...I've harbored you for a long time now" Judy said quickly as she blushed, Nick had gotten the hint and smiled "You have a crush on me?" Nick asked playfully as he pulled her in closer.

"Yeah..."Judy sighed as Nick brought her closer, in order to hug her. "Aww Carrots...i feel the same way" Nick said as he saw Judy smile.


	14. Nick's training

They stayed like that for quite a while and separated when Judy's phone rang. "I'll go get it" Judy smiled as she hopped of the couch and grabbed her phone which was on the table in front of her, it was her mother and father calling.

"Who is it?" Nick asked as he tried to peek over Judy's shoulder in order to see who was calling, but Judy sensed this and replied "My parents, lemme go to the kitchen and talk to em ok, Slick?"

"Sure" Nick mused as he saw Judy sprint to the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hello!" Judy greeted, she heard her mother's voice on the other side "There's my little hero!"

"Mom, really it was nothing" Judy giggled, she then heard her dad's voice ring out "Nothing?! You caught the Mayor red handed and saved the city!". "It wasn't just me, dad...Nick helped too. In fact if it wasn't for Nick, i would've never solved the case"

Judy knew that her dad wouldn't reply to that but to her surprise he did "Oh ok, fine! I guess not all foxes are bad!" he grumbled as he passed the phone to her mother. "Don't listen to him Judy, you just keep with him ok"

"Ok...oh and uh, mom?" Judy said as she finally ready to come clean about her feelings for Nick. "Yes dear?" She replied as she wondered what Judy might want, she heard that she was stuttering.

"I'd like to talk to you in private please" She said, taking a deep breath. She heard her mother shooing away everyone that was nearby until there was no one left, she then replied "Ok dear, they're all gone...now what did you want to talk about?"

Judy blushed and told her "Well...first of, Nick's gonna join the Z.P.D and is going to be my partner", to which her mother replied with "That's great dear! Really great! I hope you two have a great time!". Then she proceeded to tell the second part "And uh...mom...you were right", this confused Judy's mother a little so she replied with "About what dear?"

Judy blushed more and and said "I...have a crush on Nick". There was silence on her mother's end, Judy got worried and wanted to ask what was wrong when she heard her say softly "I knew it!". She then said it louder so Judy could hear her "I knew it! I knew you had a thing for him! did you tell him?!" she asked, bombarding her with questions.

"Yes, I did" Judy said, and her mother exploded with joy. "What did he say?" she asked excitedly, wanting to know the answer as she knew that a day like this would come as Judy and Nick have known each other since they were 6 years old...ever since that incident with Gideon grey. Judy responded with the answer she wanted to hear "He said that he felt the same way".

"That's WONDERFUL! Now you have that special someone and don't have to rely on your dad for compliments all the time" said her mother as she giggled at that last part, she continued by saying "now i'll let you rest ok? Bye Judy!". "Bye mom" Judy replied as she hung up the phone and went to where Nick was and got back on the couch with him.

"So...when do i go to the academy?" Nick asks and Judy smiles "Looking forwards to this eh?". Nick looked at her and smiled back "Carrot, this has been a DREAM of mine, you and me TOGETHER stopping crime and doing good in the world!"

Judy blushed at the word 'together' but just giggled it off before rolling her eyes at him. "You start tomorrow actually" Judy said, Nick was surprised that it was so soon but then smirked "Well then, i'll just have to them who's boss".

'Go get em slick!" Judy smirked as she lightly punched Nick on the arm.

* * *

The next day, Judy walked with Nick down to the academy to drop Nick off. Nick dropped his bags and knelt next to Judy "I'll be back ok carrots? Do me a favor and keep Zootopia safe".

Judy smiled and replied "Sure thing fox!" she then playfully punched him on the arm, sending him off into the academy. Nick entered the building and settled into his new accommodations, he sighed and said "It's do or die Nick, it's do or die"

* * *

 _ **Nick/Bucky's P.O.V**_

* * *

It's been two days since i joined the academy and I've already settled in nicely. The training was much like my military training back during the war, with some exceptions. Today, we were going to be tested on endurance on the four major systems, Strength on a one on one combat simulation along with accuracy practice later on in the gun range.

For one, i felt free, i could unleash my Winter soldier talents without being hater or hunted down. I wore a short sleeved blue shirt with dark grey tack bottoms and headed out for the field where the instructor , who was a white bear, was waiting for us. 'Get ready to be mind blown mam' i thought as I sat down along with the other candidates.

We were lectured on how there were 12 different systems in Zootopia, personally, i was surprised that there were more than the big 4. But that didn't really matter because I've been in all of them during my time, I've endured the harsh colds of Russia's Siberia, the lush forests of Vietnam, and the scorching sands of the middle east. I have ways to deal with all the harsh climates Zootopia could hurl my way, we were shown to the simulations for each of the ecosystems and the first of which was the harsh colds of Tundratown. So apparently we had to scale this large ice wall and make it to the other side, this will be easy because i needed only my claws and the other candidates as 'Ladder steps'.

"Ok let's MOVE IT!" Shouted the instructor. The other candidates ran towards the ice wall and i kept my pace steady, when they started climbing i unsheathed my claws and ran up the slope by up to three steps before jumping onto the shoulder of a huge elephant.

I then sink my claws into the top of the ice slope and pushed my body forwards and onto the other side, as that happened i sheathed my claws and let go. The force was enough to propel me forwards and I tumble-rolled forwards onto the other end, landing safely.

I could easily visualize the shocked expression of the instructor and the other candidates, it took them a while to cross but when they did they just gave me the anticipated look of shock due to the fact that i crossed it in less than a minute. I saw the instructor give me a smile of approval before nodding her head and continuing "ALRIGHT! Follow me!".

We followed her to what seemed to be the representation of Sahara square, we had to crawl through the sands of the desert in this simulation. I've been through this before and i KNOW that my sight is useless here, touch is alright but it won't help as all i feel is sand so the only thing i could rely on was my claws to hold me firmly in place and my hearing.

The instructor turned some sort of switch on and sand blew into our faces and we were forced to crawl through it. I did as i planned, and like what happened with the Tundratown i reached first

I'm not gonna bore you with what happened with the Rain forest district simulation as the result is pretty much the same, except we had to swing across on monkey bars. And i can surely say that the instructor was greatly impressed with my performance during all of the simulations, so the next thing that happened was the one on one combat thing...it was sorta unfair in terms of size as i was fighting a gigantic rhino but hey, i had my Winter soldier training and that puts me and a major advantage.

The Rhino slammed his fist downwards to crush me but I rolled out of the way and clenched my metal hand into a first and struck at his leg's week point, which was behind the knee. The Rhino fell to one knee and tried to swat me off of the ring and thankfully due to my small size i was nimble, so i avoided it and struck his spine with the same hand.

I had to admit that it was unfair as my metal arm delivered more force in its' punches, but they didn't know that. Because he was so big, and now he was hurt, his movements were slowed and he had difficulty recovering from the last blow i gave him on the spine, but eventually he did and he charged at me.

But since he was charging, he payed no attention on stopping power so i used that as an added advantage. I counter-charged against him and using my metal fist i just swung at his face, he tried to stop but he couldn't and ran directly into my metal fist at charging speeds...an instant knockout.

The instructor was pleased at my performance and said "You know...the only other small mammal besides yourself to have taken him down was that hero Hopps". "She's a personal friend of mine mam" I replied as i unstrapped my gloves and exited the ring.

After that we had to go on the shooting range, the weapons here were just like the ones from my tortured past. We stepped up on the range and picked up weapons, i started out with just a basic pistol and aimed for the dummy's heads and pulled the trigger. The bullet flies and hits the metal with a clanking sound, i do this for several times until there were dents in all of them.

I put the gun down and try another, yielding the same result. To say that everyone was shocked at my marksmanship was an understatement.

* * *

 ** _3RD Person P.O.V_**

* * *

The candidates gather around the assembly point and Nick was praised for the outstanding feats that he performed, rivaling that of Judy Hopps to which Nick smirked when he heard that.

A month of this passed by and graduation was near, but first came the final exams in which a shoot out was taking place between the Z.P.D and armed insurgents. This was, of course, a simulation as the 'insurgents' were nothing more than hired actors.

The test was going to start tomorrow in the afternoon and it was rumored that Chief Bogo as well as Judy would b there to witness the event. Nick was really excited for it and even got some new gear, he put it on and faced a mirror.

The month of training had really turned Nick muscular, they were of a moderate size and not too big and not too small. He was wearing a blue coat and long black cargo jeans, which reminded him of how he looked before he fell of that train.

He smiled to himself and said to his reflection "Hey there! You're someone i haven't seen in quite a while now". Nick's phone rang and he looked at who was calling, it was Judy so he answered the call and had a conversation that would last the night.


	15. Final exam pt 1)

The day of the final test had arrived, Nick had gotten up early and washed up. He did some laps around the yards outside beforehand and after washing up he adorned his new clothing, i.e the blue jacket and long, black cargo pants and stared at himself in the mirror "OK Nick, Judy's gonna be watching so give it your all! I'm gonna go all out on the opposition, no mercy!" He said to himself.

He had thought of every single way that this could go wrong and developed contingencies just in case, as a backup. He breathed in and out, and looked at the time, he saw that it was almost Mid-day so he darted for the assembly point in the courtyard.

Once he had reached the field, he joined up with the other candidates, after a minute the instructor came and looked at all of them and smiled at Nick. "ATTENTION!" she shouted and they all stood straight with their arms on the side of their body. "We have a surprise visitor today!" she announced as she stepped aside and the surprise visitor that came into view was none other than Chief Bogo himself.

He inspected the cadets and spotted Nick amongst them and smiled "Good day Wilde" Bogo greeted as he passed by. Nick only managed a fox grin and loosened his stance, putting his hands in his pocket, the Chief continued by saying "I look forward in seeing all, especially you Nick, in the simulation which will take place in a few short minutes. As you all know, Officer Judy Hopps will also be there to spectate on your performance...so give it your all, not that i care" Said the chief as he walked away.

Nick couldn't help but make a remark at that last part "You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards sir", the Chief didn't even turn around when he replied "Shut it Wilde!", this caused quite a few of the test taker to giggle, including the instructor of the academy who had grown to savor Nick's sense of humor.

The candidates entered the simulation room, which was the size of a football field and had like a type of small bridge to simulate a highway. The simulation had prop cars and tucks on bot sides up and down. We were given special guns and vests, the vests would beep if the person was hit, and it was explained that you were only allowed to get hit 3 times. The special ammunition of the guns which were basically made out of a harmless synthetic material.

* * *

 _ **Nick/Bucky's P.O.V**_

* * *

I looked around and saw Judy and Bogo on the spectators rail that was for special guest, she didn't seem to notice me and i didn't want to disturb her so i kept quiet. We lined up and the instructor presented us with the situation.

"OK! Here's the problem, a bunch of dangerous and armed convicts started to tear up the streets after their escape from prison! You're mission is to capture the group leader, who is wearing a glove, alive along with his second in command, who's wearing a black vest, if that's possible. You are authorized for shoot to kill, just as long as you don't kill your assigned targets.

You'll be assessed in everything you've learnt so far, combat effectiveness, strategy, etc. Now without further ado...GET GOING!" She instructed as sh she started the simulation.

My Winter soldier training along with my Z.P.D training kicked in as I found cover from behind a flipped car prop and scanned the area for the gang leader, or at least his second in command. Even though the simulation had begun we were pinned down by enemy fire, then i saw it, the black vest of his second in command. Apparently, his second in command was a Vixen which had red fur much like myself.

'No explosives...so i'll use gas' I thought, now the gas wasn't actually real tear gas it was a harmless version of it. I loaded it into my gun's grenade compartment and put on my goggles and mask, which i designed to look like my Winter soldier gear. As much as i hated it, i had to put it on for the sake of the test, so i sucked it up and put on my gear.

"Everyone! Masks! Now!" I ordered, they nodded as soon as they saw me load the round in, I stood up and fired the gas which exploded on contact with the surface. I saw the Vixen along with a Wolf roll across the first segment of the bridge and jumped down into the lower levels. Something hit me about the Wolf until i visualized his hands...

'Red gloves! He's the leader!' I thought as i hop over to the other segment of the bridge, taking two of my friends with me. I readied my gun and glanced over the bridge but saw no sign of the Vixen.

"Hey Nick? Where'd she go" asked Ryan, who was lion. Ryan and I were close friends ever since i came to the academy and kinda idolizes Judy in his own unique way, but the guy's smart and he's an expert marksmen.

"Yeah Nick? Where did she go? She just disappeared" remarked Barry, who was a tiger, and like Ryan he was smart but an adequate marksmen but he makes up for it with speed and resilience.

"I'm not sure" I responded, when i saw the group leader trying to hide behind the bus prop that was overturned. 'Got ya!" I smirked, but as i feel myself pull the trigger another shot rings out and i feel my vest beep once and turn red.

I fell down because of the shock and i get cover by hiding behind a car. "Nick? You ok?" Ryan asks, and i don't answer, i just rip the goggles off of my face and tunr back towards the bridge again and start firing.

The Vixen takes cover behind the bus and and runs "I'm done playing! You two come with me and try to get the leader! I'm going for the Vixen" I growl as i jumped down and landed on the roof of a car.

I begin hunting down the Vixen by first moving slow and hearing everything around me, when i notice a small voice coming from my left flank. I slowly tun and see that that there are two cars on my left, a white and a blue.

Since the voice sounded so far away i concluded that she was hiding behind the blue one. So i crouch and take out a ball that contained and released the fake tear gas when thrown. So i rolled it towards the blue car and stood up with my gun on the ready, I saw the gas explode wildly but the Vixen was no where to be seen

'It's A TRAP!' my thoughts scream as i heard her shouting voice from the back of me. She kicked my gun away and landed on my shoulders, pulling a sort of wire from her belt she tired to pull it around my neck. I tried shake her off but she wouldn't budge, so i force her off of me with my metal arm and throw her towards the white car in front of me.

I picked up my gun and aimed it at her, ready to pull the trigger and end it as she was proving to be too troublesome. The Vixen pulls out a small disk and throws it to my right arm, the disk delivers a short but painful shock. Making me drop my gun and allowing her to escape, i saw her run away into the messy area ahead andthat's when i snapped.

I tore the disk from my arm and clenched my fist, I picked up my gun and stalked her, she was still running, but was within my line of sight so i took aim and fired. I saw her fall and retreat for cover behind a red car, so i ran the long way round to catch her off guard...I was planning to end this NOW!

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, so PLEASE leave a review down below, thanks!**


	16. Final exam pt 2)

I found her and lunged at her, she struggled, punched and kicked me but i managed to take my cuffs out and i also managed to restrain her with those. "You're under arrest!" I exclaimed as i called out to Ryan to help me with the Vixen.

He came running and took her from my care, and nodded "Now all you gotta do is find the..." Ryan's voice suddenly changed and he shouted "Nick! behind you!". I saw the leader lunge at me, he speared me to the ground and Ryan tried to help "No! Get her outta here!" I ordered and Ryan nodded as he dashed away with the Vixen under arrest.

I growled and kicked him off of me and withdrew my knife from my back pouch. Now it my turn to take charge as i speared him to the van and tried to pin him onto it by sticking the knife through his cloths and onto the metal of the prop. But he resisted and kicked me in the stomach, i clenched my knife and swung it at him but he blocked it and grappled me, taking a firm grip on my head with one hand and my mask on another he threw me towards the nearby prop car. I felt my mask slip off and hit the ground, now it got serious.

I glared daggers at him as i ran towards him but he darted and i gave chase, he came up on a turning point and i became defensive but maintained my speed. When he stopped at a corner i could see he was holding Barry at gun point, and as usual, Ryan came to help but the Vixen escaped from his grasp only to get shot twice by the leader, who'd just now pulled out another gun.

"Here's my proposal boy!" He shouted, and i felt all the attention directed towards me. I look around and i see that all eyes were on me, clearly the leader's actions in shooting his second didn't go unnoticed.

"You can only save one, the Vixen? Or the Tiger? Save the Vixen, you complete you're mission half-way but your comrade dies. Save your friend and you FAIL the mission entirely. So? What will it be?! Oh and if the Lion tries to help, i shoot both. So what will it be, fox?!" he demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile on the stage...

"I say he should get the Vixen, it's the only choice" Bogo said as he watched the situation play out "What bout you Hopps?".

" You can't really tell with Nick to be honest, he's unpredictable" Judy replied as she watched the situation play out. "I bet you 10 dollars that he'll do something that'll surprise you" she continued and Bogo looked at her and smiled "I'll take that bet"

* * *

"I choose you" Nick responded, confusing everyone. The answer caught the leader off guard but as soon as he lowered his defenses, Nick withdrew a pistol and shot the leader once on his side. I rushed towards him as he was recovering and i managed to grab both of his arms and wrangle the gun that was holding Barry free while i ejected the ammo clip of the second gun.

I then turn the gun towards the air and forced him to pull the trigger, he now had no ammo. I tackled him onto the ground and heard Ryan shout "NICK! CATCH!", he threw me his cuffs and i catch them and quickly put them on his wrists.

"By the authority of the Z.P.D, you are under arrest!" I declare ans i hoist him up. Cheers erupted from the entire place as the simulation ended

* * *

Back on the stage...

Bogo had a shocked look on his face as he gave Judy 10 dollars from his wallet, Judy was also shocked but then again...this was Nick. after all, she was proud of him for doing that and she was proud of him for...everything!

"I didn't see that coming" Bogo muttered. Judy simply smiled at that comment and folded her arms as she got up along with chief in order to award Nick with his badge


	17. Nick's first mission

Nick and the others proceeded into their quarters first after the simulation was over, it was time for them to receive their badges. Nick changed his outfit into a standard issue police outfit and entered the main hall, where he saw Judy and Bogo on the stage.

One by one his friends names were called, and then, it was Nick's turn. He stood up and walked with pride to the stage and faced Judy with a smile as she pinned the badge on him, causing him to smile and salute.

Judy saluted back and whispered "I'm so proud of you Nick".

* * *

After the ceremony, Judy follows Nick back to his place to stay a while to celebrate. They had lunch and Nick's place, and started a conversation with each other regarding matters that concerned the city.

"So, what's happening in the city?" Nick asked as he dug into his tasty food. "You probably won't believe this, but more and more predators are going savage, despite having Lionheart behind bars" Judy replied

"Judy I've been deep in thought about this matter ever since we apprehended the guy" Nick says as he takes another bite. Judy swallows the food in her mouth and raises an eyebrow "Oh? Well...what is it?"

"Carrots, what if...it's not Lionheart. True, his actions did result in mammals going missing and me almost dying but...think about it for a second. Why would Lionheart go through all that trouble to develop a serum to turn predators savage, only to abduct his victims in search for a cure?".

Judy's eyes widened and her ears shot up at the realization, he had a decent point. "I...didn't realize how deeply you thought about this, it makes sense though...but who would frame Lionheart for this?"

"I've yet to figure that part out yet...though...I've narrowed it down to his closest staff and associates" Nick states as he finishes his meal with a last bite and washes it all down with a glass of water.

"Like Bellwether?" Judy asks as she finishes her meal and washes it down it water. "It's a possibility" Nick shrugs as he picks up his plate and goes to the kitchen to clean it up. When he finishes he comes out, wiping his hands with a towel and says "I'll have to look into it more, maybe even going off the books for this one"

Judy nods in approval as she gets up and cleans her plate. The two then move to to hall and Judy moves in closer to Nick, who puts a protective arm around her and bring her in closer.

"I can't wait for use to start tomorrow Nick!" Judy exclaims as she changes the subject. "Me too Carrots, it'll be fun" He replies as he stares into her eyes, full of wonder and excitement.

"But for real though, I think we should let Bogo in on this too" Nick says as he got serious once more. "That'll be a good idea, at least with Bogo's help we could speed things along faster" Judy replies and Nick looks at her and nods his head, the smile returning to his face.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Nick woke up to the sound of his alarm, he woke and and did his daily routine before wearing his police uniform and badge. Since the station was close to his place he just walked down towards it and found Judy near Clawhouser.

"Hey Nick!" Judy said as she waved at her fox friend.

Nick waved back and responded "Hey yourself Carrots!". He came closer and they both went to roll call, in which, Judy sat next to Nick as Bogo entered the room looking gruff and grumpy as usual.

He began to announce some things when Clawhouser burst through the door shouting "Sir! We've got a big problem!". Bogo gave a rare worried expression as he asked what had occurred and he told him that three tigers have gone 'savage' at the downtown park and three officers had tried to take them down but according to a report that was filed in just a moment ago, two of them were injured badly and the third one was cornered.

Bogo's eyes widened in concern and his gaze darted towards Nick and Judy as he issued an order "Hopps! Wilde! You are to extract those officers and will at least attempt to take down one of three tigers that have gone 'savage' so our S.W.A.T team can move in and take out the last one, is that understood!"

"Yes sir!" Judy exclaimed as she saluted while Nick just said "Sure thing Chief, we'll be right on it!". Bogo halted them for a moment and told them to go visit the armory downstairs to pick up new standardized equipment, tranq-guns, an m-9 pistol, new more durable cuffs and police armor.

They nodded and darted downstairs towards the armory to pick their stuff up, Nick and Judy had to rush so they wore them on the way out to the squad car. Judy pulled the vest over her head and slid into the drivers seat, while Nick zipped his vest up and sat in the passengers seat.

"Step on it Carrots!" Nick smirked, and Judy slammed her foot down on the pedal and the tires screeched as they rocketed forwards towards the park. Judy grinned as she replied to Nick's comment "I'm burning rubber!".

They reach the park and Judy slams the breaks, causing the car to stop dead in its tracks. Nick and Judy flew out the doors and loaded their tranq-guns and moved inwards to the park and saw a tiger officer backed up against a wall, bloodied and bashed with his uniform torn and riddled with claw marks.

The two of them spotted the other two officers, a white Wolf and Lion, wounded and laying unconscious on the floor. Nick gritted his teeth and growled lowly, as he and Judy advanced towards the savage predators who were responsible for this.

"FREEZE! Z.P.D!" they shouted, which gained the attention of the savage tigers. "Judy, you take the tigers and I'll get the other Cops to safety" Nick said as he backed away slowly as he saw Judy nod.

He ran for it and was pursued by one of the three savage tigers who lept ant Nick, he saw it coming and grabbed the guy by the throat with his metal arm and slammed him on the ground before shooting the attacker with the tranquilizer dart. Nick saw the green liquid in the glass container seep into the puncture wound and in a matter of seconds the tiger was out of action.

Nick went towards the fallen officers and put their arms around his shoulder and brought them to Judy's squad car. He made them sit behind the car and told them to hang tight until the S.W.A.T team arrived and the Wolf just nodded slightly.

Nick then rushed off to help Judy but then stopped as he spectated, he knew she had this in the bag. Nick saw one of the tigers slash at Judy who avoided it and rolled under him, she then quickly drew her tranq-gun and pulled the trigger and took the second savage tiger down.

The third one advanced at her but the injured Tiger cop managed to weakly withdraw his taser and shot the savage one on the back, taking it down for the count. "T...thank you both! Officer Hopps, and uh..." Said the Tiger cop as he looked at Nick who introduced himself "Wilde, Nick Wilde, i'm Judy's partner".

"Thank you Wilde and Hopps, I owe you guys one" He thanked as he nodded as limped towards them when a shot rang out from behind him and struck him on the back.

"Judy get down!" Nick shouted as he saw the sun's glare reflecting off of the sniper scope, he tackled Judy out of the way and out of the line of sight and hid behind a huge oak tree that was nearby.

"Thanks Nick!" She sighed in relief, but her so called relief as cut short when she heard a growl come from behind them. Nick and Judy peeked over the trunk and saw that the officer that they saved, had now gone savage.


	18. Nick's first mission pt 2

The tiger was now on all fours and was pacing around the park fountain when it picked up Nick's scent and stalked it to behind the tree, when it was close enough it pounced on him and pinned him down.

Nick could hear Judy's horrified screams and saw that she kicked the tiger on it's side, causing it to back off, Judy hoisted the fox up to his feet and asked if he was ok.

"I'm fine Judy, thanks" he responded, as he saw the S.W.A.T van arrive at the scene as four of them moved in. Nick saw the glare again and warned them "Guys get down! SNIPER!", the S.W.A.T units noticed the glare and took cover behind the van.

"I'll go get the sniper ok Carrots? You get the Tiger" Nick said as he punched the tiger in the face as it lunged at him again. "Gotcha Partner!" Judy said as she turned and smiled at Nick who winked in response.

* * *

 _ **Nick/Bucky's P.O.V**_

* * *

I ran towards the building where i spotted the glare, and withdrew my M-9 handgun just in case. My Winter soldier training kicked in along with a few extra thing i learnt in the Z.P.D academy, I kicked down the door and and cleared the corner first as that's where most hostiles would wait to set up an ambush.

The place was dark and had a stairway that led to the upper floors, as i was climbing the stairs a small part of me couldn't help but feel a little worried about Judy but i knew she could handle herself as she was a strong and capable woman.

I silently open the door on the second floor as i hear another shot ring from behind that door. I pray that he didn't hit Judy, anyone but Judy...i didn't want to have to take her down. She's an important figure in my life and i didn't want to hurt her, I'd never want to hurt her, so with all these emotions in my head I slip through the crack in the door and found the sniper reloading, he was a leopard wearing a lime dark green suit of some kind along with yellow straps.

Despite the loud colors on that he wore, the sniper still managed to stay hidden and out of sight, impressive. I point the M-9 at his head and gave him a startling shout "Z.P.D! Don't move, you're under arrest!"

His ears shot up in surprise as he hissed "Damn it!". I needed to bring him back alive to the Z.P.D for questioning, as i suspected that he was the one that darted M.r Otterton AND M.r Manchas along with framing Lionheart for the 'Savage' cases.

The Leopard swiftly reached for his belt and withdrew a knive, which he swung at me in a backwards arm and managed to cut the sleeve of my uniform. The blade, however, dug into my right shoulder and left a scratch. I felt the searing heat and pain of the cut course through my entire body as i stumble back with my eyes screwed shut, hissing in pain.

I decided to take a blind shot at the sniper and pulled the trigger, the gun clicked and the bullet exited the chamber in a loud _bang._ I heard the leopard yelp in pain as i open my eyes and saw that the bullet had left a flesh wound on his side, making his blood seep onto this colorful uniform and staining it red.

'This is my chance' I thought as i spear into the ground and slapped the knife away from his hand, then i took out the tranq-dart from my pouch at the back and stabbed him on the shoulder with it.

He screamed as the green tranq-liquid seeped into his bloodstream, rendering him unconscious slowly but surely. But before he blacked out i grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and interrogated him, bombarding him with questions that i knew he wouldn't have time to answer but i took the chance anyways "Who are you?! Why did you dart the Otter and the Panther?! Who are you working for?!"

The leopard chuckled weakly as he replied "I am one of many...I, will say this, you have been blind officer...we have been planning this for an eternity. There is no stopping what's coming..."

"Who are you working for?! Answer me!" I demanded, but all i got was a weak smile and a half-baked reply "I work for the prey in Zootopia...we will seize control . Hail the united cause!".

I then heard something crack from within his mouth and saw foam bubble to the surface, and thought that had better not be what i thought it was. But unfortunately for me...it was what i thought it was, Cyanide.

Well damn it, he was our one link to whoever's behind this but i just know what deep down in my haunted past that I've heard that line before...but then shake the idea off, no way they could've tracked me here. NO! i refuse to believe it, this has to be a coincidence.

As i tell myself that multiple times i find myself believing it more and more until i release my grasp on the leopard, his body hitting the concrete floor with a soft thud. I then look around and saw that nothing was present...just him and the gun. Speaking of which, I examine it and check the magazine only to find it empty as that concluded that that last shot was indeed his last.

I figured that forensics could pull some stuff on the corpse so i slung the guy's arm on my shoulder, however as i did that i felt the pressure of his weight being redirected to the knife wound i received and the pain flared up again. I try to shake it off and succeeded to a certain degree as i make it down the stairs and exited the building, where the sight that greeted me was that of Judy handing over the savage tiger officer in handcuffs.

She looks at me and smiles, giving me a wink until she noticed my injury and the corpse i had with me. She called for two members of the S.W.A.T to assist and I immediately recognized them as Ryan and Barry.

"Let us get that dead-weight off of your shoulder there Nick" Ryan said as he took the leopard from my shoulders. I smirk and tell them "He's actually dead", the stay silent before Barry responded "Oh...but why didn't you bring him in alive?"

"One word, Suicide" I said as i clutched the wound on my shoulder, which was now had blood seeping through it. They nod grimly as they carry him to the S.W.A.T van, i then hear Judy's voice call out to me and i look at her., her eyes were full on concern over my wound.

I smiled and said that it was just a scratch but she wouldn't have it, although she seemed to calm down abit. She called for a medic who escorted me to another van, Judy followed me to the back of it and she watched as they applied that antiseptic that i hated and then they wrapped bandage around the wound.

Once that had been taken care off, I follow Judy to the squad car and sat at the passengers seat and listened to the radio while we drove back to the Z.P.D Headquarters.


	19. Vacation

The duo reached the Z.P.D HQ and reported back to Bogo, they entered his office and he motioned them to take a seat. The did so and Bogo took out a case file and looked at it while delivering their report. "Excellent work you two, as expected...you did not disappoint me. Well then, go on you're dismissed"

As Judy was getting up, Nick spoke up as he felt that it was time to let Bogo in on his theory about Lionheart. "Sir, before we go...I have something important to address, regarding the recent cases of Predators going savage"

Bogo put the file down and Judy took a seat again as Nick went over his theory as to why Lionheart may not be the one behind it. When he was finished. Bogo rubbed the bridge of his nose before responding "So you think he was framed by someone in city hall, Wilde?"

"Most likely" He replied as he crossed his arms, Bogo was deep in thought as his theory made sense. "You know that this means, we'll have to reopen the case again right?" Bogo said and Nick nodded.

"Alright then, it looks like you two are back on the case again. But first! Have sometime off and i'll contact you " Bogo said as he dismissed them. "Thank you chief, and don't worry we'll figure this all out chief, I can promise you that" said Nick as he exited the room with Bogo mumbling "I have no doubt that you can Wilde...no doubt at all".

* * *

An hour later...

Nick jumped onto his bed and stared on the ceiling, he was currently shirtless as he'd left it hanging near the door. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about everything that had happened in his life, both new and old.

He remembered playing in the playground with Steve, joining the army, escaping the Red skull, falling off the train...becoming the Winter soldier, killing Tony's father, almost killing Steve, getting involved in the Civil war, having Tony find me in Wakanda, and then being on the run again.

God, coming here is a big breather, no more running...he could put my skills to good use here by apprehending the evil here. Right now he sympathized with all people hit with the Night howler drug...he understand what they're going through...on a deep level, to deep for his liking.

But then he met Judy, growing up with her was fun and he'd grown to value their friendship. They grew up together and were inseparable, but a part of him always tugged on the idea that one day Hydra will return, they will find him and they will take him.

Those thoughts were shut down and locked away, as Nick just stared at the ceiling in thought when his concentration was disrupted by his phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at who was calling, it was Judy, he picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hey carrots" Nick greeted as he lay on his bed.

"Hey, i was wondering...maybe we could go to Bunnyburrow for some time off." she suggested as she waited on his reply.

"Sounds good, when do we go?" Nick replied as he cast a glance to the box that held his past within it, literally. He wondered if he could slip his gun in with him or his knive as you'll never know what may happen. But hey, this wasn't where he came from...this was Zootopia, and he highly doubted that the criminal scum would be daring enough to stage an assault on the Hopps home.

"How bout this evening?" Judy responded and Nick gave some thought into it. "We could book a hotel room or something if you're not comfortable staying at my parents place" Judy suggested.

"Hmm...i'm good with anything actually Carrots. And i'm good with leaving this evening too" Nick responded

"Now that i think about it, we'll definitely be booking a hotel room...with my dad still being uptight and the house being full of my siblings, you'll have nowhere to stay" He heard her laugh at the last part about how her house was full of her siblings.

Nick managed to chuckle abit before replying "I'll just be going to pack my bags ok?".

"When you're done, give me a call and i'll pick you up ok?"Judy said as Nick responded by saying "Sure thing carrots, sure thing".

* * *

An hour after the call, Nick had pretty much finished packing his stuff in a big bag. He'd made sure that everything was in order, he called Judy who said that she was on the way to his house.

Nick smiled and sighed as he picked up his bag, as he went to the main hall and watched some T.V when he heard a knock on the door and a Judy's voice followed it. "Nick! I'm here!" she said.

Nick smiled and turned the T.V off, he opened the door and closed it when he exited and locked it. The two partners left for the station immediately and arrived at Bunnyburrow at night, but not before getting greeted by the Hopps family.


	20. Reunion

"Judy! Nick!" Greeted Bonny Hopps as she ran towards her daughter and her fox friend. She hugged her daughter and gave one to Nick too, who was caught by surprise at this gesture of kindness from Judy's own mother.

"How are you two heroes?" she asked as she crossed her arms, as some of Judy's siblings came closer to Nick. It was evidently clear that they haven't been around a fox before, so this a relatively new experience for them. But Nick didn't mind as they were Judy's siblings after all, so if anything, they should get use to him soon but if they didn't it wasn't much of a big deal anyways.

"We're fine mom...well, except Nick" Judy says as she playfully punches Nick's injured shoulder, causing him to yelp silently. The pain was visible in his facial expression, but he regained his composure quickly but not quick enough as Bonny noticed Nick's pained expression and she asked "Oh my Nick, are you alright?"

Nick painfully winked as he clutched his shoulder and said "Somewhat, yeah. I kinda got stabbed by a knive on the shoulder". Bonny's ears fell as she gasped but Nick continued "But it's alright, it's just a scratch anyways...nothing i can't handle".

Bonny sighed in relief, as the last thing she needed was her daughter's boyfriend to get seriously injured and in turn, breaking her heart. "You should be more careful next Nick" Bonny smiled as she offered to help Judy carry her bags towards the truck they had with them, "I tell him that everytime...but hey, he wouldn't be Nick if he listened to my warnings" Judy said shrugging, and chuckling at the last part.

Nick lifted his bag with his left arm, the metal one, and went with Bonny to the truck to put his bag at the back alongside Judy's. Speaking of which, she was catching up with her dad who still hadn't settled onto the idea that she was working on the force and in the capital of all places.

"So Judy, how's everything been over there? I saw you and that Fox on the news today, stopping those savage Tigers" Stu said, as he tried to pull off a face that said that he was happy for her, but in all reality he wasn't, he was worried and scared of what might happen with Judy...especially if she was around that fox all the time. Judy caught on and rolled her eyes, placing a hand on the side of her hip "Dad...i'm fine ok, and would you please just call Nick by his name? We're partners, and we've been friends since we were six years old...he's not gonna eat me".

Stu held his hands up and said rapidly "I know, i know!". But Judy wasn't buying it, she knew that her dad was never ok with anything she did as he had always wanted her to stay and farm. 'I knew this was gonna happen...' she thought as she mentally sighed, she knew that her dad was heavily prejudiced against foxes and the level of trust towards any predators in general was low.

"So, are you coming to live with us or what?" Stu asked, his eyes pleading for her to say yes. But then again this was Judy after all and she was anything but predictable in both the field and at home and only one person could decipher her and that was Nick. As she had told him stuff that she hadn't told her parents or tried to keep secret from them, long story short, Nick knew more about Judy than her parents did or ever will...and that's a statement.

"No dad, I'm staying in a hotel with Nick" Judy replied. Now, if Stu was drinking any sort of liquid he would've spat it out in surprise as he didn't expect her to be living with Nick...weird ideas suddenly popped into his head.

"Wha?!" he exclaimed in surprise, he then straightens up and is about to shoot her with questions when Judy stops him with a raised hand. She looks at him, disappointing at the fact that he couldn't accept her choices up till now, it was really saddening for her as she thought that he'd warmed up to the idea of her being in the force with Nick, and just like that...her high expectations came crashing down.

She then starts off by listing a number of reason as to what led her into doing such a thing "Ok 1) There's no space in the house...and my room is too small for BOTH him and me. 2) I really wanted to check the hotel out anyways, so i'd already planned for that. 3) Don't start getting weird ideas about what Nick and I would do if we're alone. 4) This isn't the first time that he and I have shared the same room...remember that incident when I was 12? 5) Mom knows and she's ok with it, so why aren't you? And 6) Nick and I...are... _more than just friends_ we've moved passed that and mom knows about it, and supports it"

The last point caught Stu completely off guard, as he wondered what she ment by that...then it clicked in his head. Like pieces of a life long puzzle finally coming together as a whole at last, and the image that it formed was not at all pleasing in his mind. This displeasure showed itself in the form of Stu's left eye twitching and his ears drooping.

"Y...you mean he's" Stu stuttered, unable to comprehend the situation. Judy quickly shut him down bay saying "Yes! Yes! Ok?! Nick's my boyfriend and mom accepts this...move on"

Stu just stood there frozen as Judy stays in front of him for a few seconds, hoping that he'd say something nice. But when he doesn't say anything, she picks up her bag and and moves towards Nick and her mom who were near the truck.

Speaking of which, Nick and Bonny were engaged in a conversation with each other on various topics. "Nick i just wanted to say thank you for helping Judy on that case, why if it wasn't for you she'd be back here"

Nick chuckled as rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed "It's really no big deal, Miss Hopps really. I only just did my part as her friend to help her out, that's all, and I also owe her for that little favor she did when I was 12"

Bonny smiled as she closed her eyes and nodded her head slightly, remembering the events that took place that day. She recalled Nick saying that that a violent thunderstorm had separated him from his family and that he had no idea where they were before falling unconscious on the ground, Bonny had taken him in and patched him up as he had several minor cuts all over him.

She remembered Judy's horrified face as she was her best friend injured and out cold as well as soaking wet. They had let him stay for the night in Judy's room due to her insistence, she was quick to agree but Stu was skeptical but he eventually agreed to let Nick sleep in Judy's room while they contacted his parents who came the next afternoon to pick him up.

From that day, the Hopps family and the Wilde family had become close...well at least Bonny and her kids had as Stu, while he didn't show it, was still untrusting o f the Wildes due to the fact that they were foxes. So yeah, they had basically saved Nick's life that day and he , from the looks of it, never forgot as he was determined to look after Judy.

"Thanks again for that, by the way" Nick said as he smiled at Bonny, who replied "Oh don't you worry about that one bit...besides, I heard that you and Judy are 'close'".

"Yeah..." Nick chuckled as he leaned on the side of the truck, his arms crossed and his attention was directed towards the starry night above. "Was Judy the one who inspired you?" Bonny asked after sometime of silence.

Nick looked at Bonny and gave a quick nod before saying "Yes, she was. And...I'm appreciative of it too, she and I make a really good team that even our Police chief Bogo, praised out efforts"

Bonny's eyes widened in surprise, but she had absolutely no doubt that , even after seeing the news today on television, that Nick and Judy made a wonderful pair. The conversation was ended when Judy showed up with her bag in hand, she looked at her mother and Nick with a smile as she dumped her bag at the back of the truck.

However, the was horrible at masking the sadness she felt from her dad's huge let down as her ears were drooping and her shoulder were slouched. She straightened up and clasped her hands together with a forced smile, one that both Nick and her mother knew was fake.

She came to the conclusion that her conversation with Stu didn't go as planned, she let out mentally sighed and made a mental note to talk to Stu later on. Nick decided to play along and grinned, as he slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer to him which made her relax quite a bit...but she still couldn't believe that after all these years, after all this time that her dad still held prejudice against foxes let alone Nick.

"C'mon carrots, it's getting really late so we'd better go and check into the hotel before it closes" Nick says with his normal foxy grin which Judy adores so much, seeing his grin lifted her spirits again and she glanced down towards her watch and gasped as it was close to 11:00 P.M.

"Oh god it's getting really late!" she exclaimed as she hopped into the back of the truck along with Nick. Stu and Bonny got into the truck and drove to the Hotel where the two partners would be staying.

Nick and Judy got off of the truck and grabbed their bags as they dashed into the Hotel, waving Stu and Bonny goodbye. They checked in and got the key card for room 222, which had a balcony and a massive king sized bed along with other things.

They settled in the room and took turns using the shower before going to bed, Nick came out of the shower and furiously wiped the water off of him with his towel before changing into a black, collarless, short sleeved shirt and a pair of beige shorts.

He pulled back the cover of the bed and got in, where he saw Judy texting her mother. Judy looked as him and smiled as he set her phone aside and lay down, facing Nick who began to ask "What happened with your dad?".

Judy's eyes widened as she replied "N...nothing Nick, it's fine". But Nick was persistent, and wanted her to tell him as he already knew but he needed her to trust him enough to tell her.

Nick softly placed his hand on Judy's left cheek and he slowly brought her closer to him, as he thought that it may make her more willing to tell him. "He still doesn't trust the decisions i make...and..." Judy stopped there as she mentally threatened herself to not cry, but tears were already massing near her eyelids.

"He doesn't trust me does he? And you told him we were more than friends and her freaked" Nick replied as he finished Judy's sentence. He saw her lips wobble and knew that she was gonna loose it, as strong as she is both physically and mentally...she's still somewhat vulnerable.

Judy let the dam break and tears fell from her eyes, she sniffed but maintained a straight face. "It's ok Judy...it's fine ok? Let's just get some sleep, it's been a very long day" Nick said as he wiped the tears from her eyes which made her smile. He then turned the lights off and kissed Judy on her forehead which made her blush as well making her eyes widen.

Nick smirked and said goodnight as he turned the other way and closed his eyes with Judy doing the same...pretty soon the two were asleep, waiting for the next day to arrive.


	21. frustrations

Judy's eyes fluttered open slightly as her eyelids battered and showed the signs of struggle that she was facing when waking up, she took her phone which was placed on the table opposite of her and turned it on and saw a message from her mother that asked her if she could drop by today. She groaned and sat up straight as she ears shot up at the sound of the room door opening.

Nick came into view, he was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and black pants. He appeared to be sweating and had a towel slung over his shoulder along with a water bottle in his left hand, he smiled at her and greeted her "Morning Carrots!".

"Hey Nick, where have you been?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes to get some of the sleep off of her, Nick then takes the towel on her shoulder and wipes off some of the sweat on his face before saying "I was working out at the gym upstairs...gotta keep myself in shape".

There was a moment of silence before Nick asked "So...what's on the to-do list?". Judy thought of it for a while before replying "Maybe we could visit my parents place for a while, she texted me this morning"

"Sure" Nick said with a smiled as he took his shirt off and placed it in the laundry bag, as usual Nick looked built and was way different from when they arrested Lionheart. Back then he was more thin but now, he was muscular but not too buff. "You sure you're ok with it?" She asked with a concerned look splattered across her face and Nick knew that she was referring to her dad, he smiled and went close to her and practically laughed "Don't worry about it ok carrots? I'm sure he'll learn to accept me one way or another"

Judy smiled and nodded "I'll text my mom back, to let em know that we're coming for breakfast". Nick nodded as he grabbed his towel and went in the bathroom for a nice shower, from the outside she heard the water being turned on and the water hit the floor.

She took her phone out once again and stared onto the screen which reflected off of her purple eyes, she swiped the scrolled down her messages and replied to her mother and tapped the response "Sure thing mom! Just talked to Nick, we're coming over for breakfast...just hope dad's okay with it". She ended the message with an angry emoji in order to notify her that she was angry about her father's inability to comprehend that Nick was nice.

Her ears then jerked up and her eyes widened as he just remembered that her father wasn't the only one who was strongly against foxes and added another message, typing furiously "And please! For the love of god! Keep grandpa AWAY at all costs!".

She then received a two responses from her mother, one said that she had a talk with Stu yesterday and he was ok with it and the second response was a more horror filled one with Bonny replying "Oh dear! You're right, i totally forgot about that! But don't worry, he's not gonna freak out too much...I hope..."

That last part made Judy uneasy abit as the last thing she wanted was her her grandpa to burst in and shout "FOXES ARE DEVIL SPAWN!" again. And by again, she ment that it had happened before during that incident when she and Nick were 12 but Nick's reaction was more of a light chuckle rather than a hurtful expression but hey, anything could happen...anything.

* * *

After they had left the hotel, they went straight to Judy's place where they ate breakfast in peace. Nick was basically wolfing down the meal he had while Judy took her time in enjoying every bite, the atmosphere was getting a little too quiet so Stu had decided to ask some questions about the city and stuff related to it.

He cleared his throat which caught the attention of Judy and Nick, Judy however was still skeptical about her dad's trust in her partner so she raised a questioning eyebrow whereas Nick just looked at at him after swallowing the last bite of his meal of blueberry pancakes.

"So, Nick, how's life in the city been treating ya?" Stu asked as he avoided Judy's gaze and instead focused on Nick, who replied "It's actually peaceful at night, the stars are out and in the mornings it's a rush at first but it slows down when it approaches mid-day"

Stu nodded in approval as he smiled a little before replying "Really? Well that's great!". He then asked him how the job was going, and he playfully respond with "Oh man, where do I even start?"

Nick rubbed his chin with his thumb with his eyes closed before smiling and responding "Ah yes...the job's really adventurous to say the least. And Judy and I have only been on like what? 2 missions so far, and...wow, it's just...wow!"

Nick chuckled at the last part before opening his eyes, the dining light was reflecting off of them. This pegged Stu's interest to an unusual standard and a part of him of almost afraid to ask what they had been through so he pressed the question which actually shocked Judy to a degree as she'd thought that he wouldn't bother.

"How's about your first mission together? You know the one where you bagged Lionheart, tell me about that" Stu said as he listened. Nick flashed a look at Judy that said ' can i?' and Judy nodded her head.

Nick then clasped his hand together and sighed as Stu and the kids at the table were listening to how the mission actually went "So basically, we went looking for a licence plate number which led us a naturalist club, it was awkward but we got it. Then we went to get it checked out, but by the time it finished night had taken hold. We then broke into tundra town where we got..more or less, 'abducted' by a mafia group under the boss Mr. big."

By this point the kids were booing and were excited, Mr. Hopps however was horrified as he never imagined it to be this dangerous, nevertheless he let him continue. " Contrary to his name, Mr. Big was actually an Arctic shrew and he was famous for 'Icing' people...yeah i'm not gonna explain what that ment but you guys can take a good guess. But we were saved by the guy's daughter who turned out to be the same shrew that Judy saved before the case had begun and I was even involved...so now, we're friends with Tundra towns biggest Mafia boss...he's actually a nice guy if you set aside the Mafia part."

The other bunnies were cheering at this and even Stu was impressed, he then listened to the rest of the tale but was thinking about what 'icing' ment. "We then attended her wedding and he told us about the driver of the car who was a planter caller Mr. Manchas who lived in the rainforest district. So we went there and started to talk to him, when he got shot by a sniper from a distance!"

Everyone gasped as the eagerly listened, this was better than any bedtime story that existed! "He went savage on us, so we fought him but he drove us back to the edge of a cliff. The panther jumped at us but Judy slid under him and got his leg with a handcuff and chained him to a pole! But...but, he actually still managed to push us off of it..."

"Woah! How'd u survive?" Asked one of the kids, and now Stu started to mentally panic as his thoughts screamed 'JUDY WAS PUSHED OFF OF A CLIFF?! SHE COULD'VE DIED!'

"Well, she managed to grab a vine and she caught me as well and we safely swung towards a nearby tree and fell down that. But it wasn't dangerous as we were basically sliding down a bunch of huge leaves, and we ended up getting tied up. That's when the Z.P.D showed up and got us down".

Stu was deep in thought as Nick continued his story, he was contemplating weather or not it had been a good choice to have signed her up for the police business. As Nick said, she fell off of a cliff and could've died. What if the vine wasn't there? There were so many thing that could've gone wrong, like it snapping in mid flight...her life was one of danger now, but keeping in mind what his wife had told him prior to this little 'gathering' he shut his mouth and continued to listen but he could tell that he'd missed out on a bunch of stuff as now Nick was talking about how they were trapped in a cell with an alarm going on.

"So we were in there, trapped and cornered by three scary looking wolf guys. One of them entered the cell we were in and I knocked him out without a sound and tossed his gun to Judy who, on my mark, fired on the second wolf outside while i took out the third. So, long story short, we got into a gun fight with them and escaped but when we got outside we were pinned by snipers. Unfortunately, when we ran for it i got shot on the back"

"No!" gasped the kids but Nick chuckled "Oh relax, it was just a tranq-dart...not an actual bullet." This calmed them all down as he continued with the story "Judy tried to save me, again, and we reached the edge of the waterfall when she got hit too and the both of us fell down the waterfall and hit the water below. I don't really remember what had happened after cause i was out but it was clear that Judy pulled me out and saved me from drowning...we called the Z.P.D and the rest you all know".

Now Stu was getting more and more worried, they had fallen down a waterfall? This was so scary to listen too, he could've lost Judy a second time, although it looked like that Nick was the one who was near death most of the time.

The kids were cheering and said things like "That was awesome!", "You guys are literally living in an action movie!", "I wanna be a cop too!", "Best story ever! And it's true!" and "You guys are awesome!".

Judy laughed at all the comments and mistakenly looked at her dad, his worried face killed her happy mood and she frowned. "Excuse me for a bit, I gotta go put my plate in the sink".

"Yeah sure carrots, I'll be here entertaining them!" Nick grinned as he said "Now then, who wants to hear another story about what happened yesterday!". All the kids raised their hands and chatter burst out "We do!".

Stu then decided to follow Judy to the kitchen to ask her if what Nick had said was true or...just an exaggeration of what really happened. He tailed her to the kitchen where he also found Bonny washing the dishes.

"Hey Judy, can i talk to you for a second?" Stu said as he received a glare from Judy and a frown. "I'm still here dad, and that's that!" she said angrily as she handed the plate to there mother who sighed as she knew that he'd messed up in some way.

"I know dear but...you could've died! TWICE!" He countered, he then straightened himself and crossed his arms "I don't know why you chose the job you did, and i agree with it to a certain degree but THIS?! This is too much! Do you wanna get yourself killed?! Is that it!". Stu said with a more serious and angry voice as he couldn't just keep ignoring this anymore, and Nick, if he needed saving so much then he's not worth having as a partner as he may keep depending on her.

"Stu!" Bonny exclaimed in shock, Judy clenched her fists and barred her teeth to stop herself from exploding. "And one more thing, about that Nick". That was it, she didn't wanna hear anymore so she gave him her worst death-glare that made him flinch "What...about...him?! You have a problem with my partner?".

"Watch it girl! I don't care if your'e a Cop or whatnot, and what kinda friends do you have?! A _MAFIA BOSS_?! Are you joking?". "But back to the topic at hand, I DEMAND you find a new partner, cause what i heard from him told me that he's unreliable and he only clings on to you for support"

"Stu...remember what we discussed" Bonny said as she looked at him and then to Judy who's anger had reached the max and was about to spill over. "I know what we discussed, but after all this new info I cannot simply allow Judy to go through with life like this...I mean just look at her friends! A MAFIA BOSS no less".

Judy, unable to bear this anymore told them that she had other plans and thing to do. She thanked her mother for the meal and stormed out of the Kitchen, and found Nick finishing off a story.

"Nick, lets go" She said, trying to mask her anger and frustrations. Nick nodded and looked at his watch "Oh my, it's late i gotta get going. Until next time ok?"

The kids nodded and waved their action heroes goodbye as they got back on the road again.


	22. New evidence

"So, where are we off to Carrots?" Nick asked as he sat in the passengers seat with his shades on and belt fastened. Judy was focused on the road but she managed to reply "Oh, there's this new Pie shop that i hear which has been doing really well. So i decided that we should check it out".

"I'm cool with it! As long was they have blueberries" Nick responded with a grin, Judy rolled her eyes and smiled "You and blueberries, what else do you eat anyways" She asked mockingly.

"Meh" Nick responded as he shrugged his shoulder and thing settled down abit, that was when Nick decided to ask something that he suspected "Sooo...how'd it go with your dad?". In a split second after that question was asked, Judy's ears fall and she sighs with her eyes closed for a brief second as he feel the truck slowing down and Nick's suspicions were confirmed when Judy responded with "It's difficult...".

Nick's ears fall to the back of his head as he shut his eyes and his fun smile turned into a sad frown as he replied "I see...". A moment of silence followed and then Nick looked at Judy, her ears were still drooping and he follows up his previous statement with two words that shock the life out of Judy...two very simple words which managed to widen the already large fissure within her heart.

"I'm sorry" Was what he said as he looked downwards, his frown was ever so present. Judy's ears shot back up as her eyes widen, she was so close to slamming the breaks of the truck if it hadn't been for her reasonable side kicking in and preventing her from doing such a thing. She couldn't believe that Nick had said that, why would he? Does he blame this upon his own self? Does he blame himself for what happened earlier at breakfast? This was quite the conundrum.

"W...why would you say that?" She asked him, as she stuttered at the beginning as she felt that fissure widen. "If i hadn't told him about the dangers we faced, or to be more exact, the life ending dangers we faced...then maybe it would've turned out different. And for that, I apologize" he replied.

"Nick, this wasn't at all your fault. So don't ever say things like that again, as it hurts me to see you take blame for the petty and stupid mistakes that my dad makes." Judy says as she forces a smile on her face.

Nick lightens up and he smiles as well, the situation was forgotten. "So...how long more till we reach" Nick jokes as he grins, knowing that Judy hates the 'Are we there yet' questions.

"Almost" She says chuckling. The partners finally reach a purple colored store that said Gid's Pies and entered, as they did a small bell rang and alerted the shop owner who came up to the front and got the shock of his life.

"Well well, if it isn't Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde" Said the owner as he stepped out the shadows with his arms crossed. "Gideon Grey?!" Judy exclaims in surprise and Nick even chuckles lightly at this revelation.

"The one and only!" He responds as he looks at Nick at smirks "Been working out huh Nick?".

Nick winks and grins "Gotta keep in shape ya know". Gideon nods as he asks them what brings them to his shop, in which Judy replies that she to see the place everyone's been talking about.

"Aw darn...everyone" Gideon chuckles as he rubs the back of his head in acceptance of this newfound praise before asking "So, what can i get for ya?". Before Judy could answer, Nick had cut in "You have any blueberry pie in here?" and Gideon laughs telling Nick "YOU haven't changed at all have you", to which Nick shakes his head.

"I have some on that self next to you, and by the way, did you know that those berries came from your dad's farm Judy" Gideon states as he pulls a chair from a nearby table and sits down on it, Judy raises an eyebrow and asks "Really? The last time i checked, the place had loads of critters that were feeding off of the berries"

"Oh that was before he got the best thing that kept those critters away" Gideon answered, staring a conversation with Judy about what her dad had been up-to, during her time in Zootopia. "So what did he get?" Judy asked as she was keen to know how her father had overcome a problem that had plagued their household for generations.

"There's this flower of some sort, dark blue petals and all. They're odorless but they attract the critters towards them, but once they do get close enough they die" Gideon explains, and Judy asks the name of these so called 'flowers' to which Gideon answered back and said "They're hard to say but we here in the country call em 'Night-howlers' "

This peaked the interest of both Police officers within the room, aka Judy and Nick, as Judy begins to ask "Say em...Gideon? Did you ever go near one of these before?". Gideon shakes his head and says "Sorry Judy, i can't say that i have. Your dad doesn't want ANYONE going near those things due to the effects it has on us".

"What kind of effects?" Nick asked as he continued to examine the pies on the shelf, seemingly uninterested. But on the inside, he wanted to know more as could help them solve the case, it was confirmed when Gideon said that the side effects were severe aggression and a 'loss of mind'.

"Why the sudden interest Judy?" Gideon asked and she explained the situation that was going on, and Gideon was shocked. "Well I'll be damned!" He exclaimed as he sighed.

"We gotta tell this to the Chief!" Judy says and Nick nods as they dart out of the store, but not before telling Gideon thank you and that he was not going to be in trouble at all.


	23. Interrogation

Nick and Judy got back into their truck, slamming the doors when they entered. Judy then slammed the gas pedal and the truck raced back to Zootopia in order to inform the Chief about the latest piece of evidence, they arrived at the station and parked the truck and payed the fees as they thought that it may take a while to get back.

Upon reaching Zootopia, the partners darted into the Z.P.D and knocked on the Chief's door who asked who it was. "Sir, it's us! We've actually found some very crucial evidence about the Night-howler case!" Judy exclaimed, the Chief asked them to enter and when they did the Chief asked them about what they found.

"It's a type of flower sir, it may seem harmless but it has the effects people who come into contact with it by inducing extreme levels of rang and a state of 'loss mind'" Nick explained.

Bogo sat back on his chair and thought about it, comparing the effects of the flower to the ones gone savage and noticed the similarities instantly. His eyes widened and he praised them for this discovery "Once again, Hopps and Wilde, you never disappoint"

"If you'd like we could try to find the one who's distributing these and stop them" Judy says but then continues "Then again, this would have to be like a sale on the black market" she sighs and crosses her arms when Nick speaks up "I think i might know someone who can lead us in the right way".

The Chief nodded and dismissed the two of them, they were walking down to the armory when Nick asked something "Can we stop by my place real quick...there's something i need to get". Judy raised her eyebrow in question but she nods, knowing Nick would have something up his sleeve as he always did so when she goes down to armory, she fastens her bullet proof vest and attire along with the goggles that Nick had given her...the goggles of the Winter soldier.

She also takes two M-9 pistols along with a Tranq-gun and a pouch full of tranquilizers, she sees that Nick is in his standard police outfit but doesn't ask why he isn't dressed properly, but then again, he may be wearing the vest inside. She and Nick the take the squad car to Nick's house where he dashes to his room and locks the door behind him, he then walks over to a closet on the right and opens the door.

Right below all of the clothing, lies an obsidian colored chest with silver linings and a red star on the top. He gulps and opens the chest and finds his old gear, his Winter soldier equipment which was everything from his face-mask all the way to his knives. He reached into the chest and pulls out the bullet proof vest, it was still the same with all the details and everything was untouched.

He put it on for the first time in many years, guilt flooding through his entire body as he could hear the screams of his victims that he'd once killed. He shook them out of his head and grabbed his two knives, along with his own pistol and darted out of the door after unlocking it.

Judy looked surprise when she saw his new attire but then thought it was just the Z.P.D vest so she didn't mind. When Nick got back in the squad car, Judy asked "So, where to?"

"Remember that weasel you caught when you saved that shrew" Nick said and she nodded. "If anyone's gonna know, it's him" Nick responded with his eyes full of dedication on this case.

Judy nodded her head and thought about how she could've missed that, he was a smuggler after all and if anyone knows about contraband goods, it'll be him. Judy floored the gas pedal of her car and it sped towards her destination at the edge of town where it was common for illegal trades to take pace there, when they arrived at the place both officers saw their target up ahead and with no doubt that he was dealing with illegal stuff.

The Weasel was busy with a customer when she walked away form him and that's when Judy made her move "Great to see you again" she said as she stared at him with a masked expression of calmness.

"Oh great, you...I remember you, what do you want?" he sneered as he continued to take a look at all of his copyrighted movies and whatnot. That's when Judy steeled her resolve, with Nick just patiently waiting for his chance to strike at the arrogant weasel that was known on the streets as 'The king of bootleg'. He was clearly being disrespectful to Judy, and if it's one thing that Nick couldn't tolerate it was disrespect for the law and authority.

"We all know those weren't moldy onions i caught you steeling, what were you going to do with those Night-howlers?!" She demanded as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, staring the the infamous king of bootleg who just smirked in response along with crossing his arms. "You can't make me tell you anything, and I ain't talking so there's nothing you can do about it" he sneers as he flicks a wooden shard from his finger at Judy. The shard hits her goggles and harmlessly bounces off, but it did however, make Judy loose patience.

She looked at Nick and said "Bring down the hammer" and Nick nodded as he responded back with "With what relic?". This confused the weasel as he didn't know what they were prancing about, but when he heard the word 'Relic' he was interested and decided to listen in but he pretended not to care.

"Gungnir" She responded and Nick nodded and he suddenly lunged at the weasel, grabbing him by his shirt's collar and slamming him onto the adjacent wall, snarling with rage as he said coolly "Tell us... _now_!".

Now for those of you who didn't get the conversation, Nick and Judy made their own set of key words or phrases that only the two of them would understand. Judy basically gave the order to use force to interrogate the weasel and Nick's reply is translated to how hard should I go on him. There were three answers to this, and all answers were in the form of Asguardian weapons/relics, the more stronger and well know the relic/weapon was the more force was granted to Nick to use.

The answers were Gram, Gungnir (aka the sword of Odin) and lastly Mjölnir (the hammer of Thor). Now, that last reply was strictly as a last resort option as it basically ment that Nick or Judy could do whatever he or she wanted to that person...even it it ment beating it out of the guy to a certain extent. But these weren't the only codes that they knew, but for now these are the only ones you'll hear of.

"Gah! Ok ok ok! I'll talk!" exclaimed the weasel as he shook in his boots when Nick released him and crossed his arm, going back to Judy's side. "Talk" Judy said as she went closer to him and then he started to talking. "There's a ram, named Doug. He and i got a secret drop off location in the abandoned subway station downtown, but I should warn you that Doug is the opposite of friendly...he's unfriendly"

"Noted, I'll be sure to take caution" Judy said in a robotic fashion as she and Nick went back to the car and drove all the way to downtown


	24. Confrontation pt 1)

The two partners parked their car nearby the abandoned subway station and got out of the car, they put on their shades and walked over to the entrance of the subway station that looked old and rusted as it had been abandoned for years. They looked at each other and nodded with a serious expression emblazoned on their faces as they withdrew their m-9 pistols and crept down the stairs towards the subway station.

The subway station was old and barely illuminated by the flickering lights above and in the tunnel ahead, lay the front part of an old train car just sitting there rusting away with it's green paint flaking off. Judy and Nick came close to the train car and Judy, with her left hand, pushed the steel door open and turned to face the open space with her gun in the palm of her right hand, which she was pointing towards the inside of the train car.

"All clear Nick" she said softly as she advanced inside with Nick coming after her and shutting the door behind him, the two of them inspect different parts of the train in awe at the number of crucial evidence just laying around. Clearly, this Doug was not in any way organised as there were papers scattered throughout the entire lab along with a significant number of the Night-howler plant that was used to make the serum was just left out on the open under a bluish black light. And it wasn't even covered, but the real blow came when Judy found a brief case with an easy to assemble pistol lying within it, which was positioned near a billboard that had pictures of targets, these target photos even included those of Mr. Otterton AND Mr. Manchas along with every victim gone savage and pictures of people who've yet to be turned which even included Gazelle, Chief Bogo, herself along with her partner Nick.

"Uh...Nick! You may wanna come take a look at this" She exclaimed, her eyes wouldn't take themselves from the pictures of herself and Nick as future victims. Nick was busy studying the flowers when Judy had called him to take a look at the board, he came over with a raised eyebrow and wondered what she'd found.

"Yeah carrots?" Nick asked and Judy just pointed at the board of victims, past and future. He took one look at the board and his eyes widened as he saw the same things that his partner had seen "Well the good news is, we found our mystery sniper" Nick said as he tried to sound optimistic, his eyes were fixated on the pictures of himself and Judy as targets.

They soon heard a voice coming from the outside, and without thinking, both partners dived for cover underneath one of the few tables that housed the Night-howler flowers and waited patiently as they saw who they thought was Doug, enter with a hazmat suit.

They heard him talking with a phone with someone about a new target, a cheetah at city square. They saw him disassemble the gun and put in a small briefcase along with a small ball that contained the Night-howler serum, as he was ready to head out the door Nick gave a nod to Judy who kicked him out of the train car and shut the door behind him and locked it.

"We need to get this to the Z.P.D" Nick said as he took pictures of the evidence, just in case something were to happen. He then saw Judy at the front trying to start the old rust-bucket up.

"Can you operate this thing?" Nick asked as he fiddled around with some of the controls, Judy turned a sort of dial and the train hummed to life with Nick responding "Well then, hallelujah".

The train started to move and it started to build up speed as it raced down the dark tunnel, then, the partners heard the back door burst open and there was Doug who was angry at the two cops.

"Judy, i got this" Nick stated as he withdrew his Tranq-gun and loaded it, the ram charged at Nick who just stood still and pulled the trigger which took the ram out instantly. He then heard the window up front smash and his ears shot up as he turned around to assist his partner, who unsurprisingly had it under control as she punched yet another ram, possibly one of Doug's associates, out of the train car.

Just as they thought everything was under control and they were in the clear, they heard footsteps on the roof and something crashing down from above. It was another ram, and he was angry at the them for spoiling their plans.

He charged at them, knocking Nick aside and spearing Judy in the middle. He then tried to push her out of the train, he shattered the glass with his horns but then he got stuck on the door as he couldn't slow down enough, and Judy was clinging onto his horns.

* * *

Nick/Bucky's P.O.V

* * *

I shook my head and got up, remembering the ram who attacked me. I look around for the guy and saw him stuck on the door with Judy hanging on to his horns when i notice another train, i move quickly to pull the brakes but Judy shouts "No! Speed up!".

I flash a confused look but she says "Trust me!". I nods and speed up as I turn a leaver to the right and the train picks up speed, I see Judy pull the ram out of the door and into a type of sign that switched the tracks and made up go in a different direction from that of the other train. Judy then jumped back into the train via the hole the ram left when he exited.

The train then starts to tilt to the left and i exclaim " Oh no! We're going to fast! Brace yourself!". I grab Judy in a protective hug as the train crashes to the ground and when it goes into a tunnel which leads to a dead end, i shout because it was too loud for her to her me speak normally "I think this is our stop!".

I see her wince and nod at me, so i jumped out of the car, grabbing the suitcase that contained the dart-gun with the Night-howler serum as i didn't want to leave such a crucial piece of evidence behind.

We rolled on the ground as saw the lab blow up to pieces "At least we got the briefcase" I said as i flashed it to her, and she nods. "We'll get it to the Z.P.D by cutting across the natural history museum!" Judy exclaims with excitement as she and I ascend the stairs to the museum.


	25. Confrontation pt (2) Jack savage

Nick and Judy raced up the stairs and made their way through half of the museum when they heard a familiar voice call out to them. "Officer Wide! Judy!".

They turn and find mayor Bellweather running towards them with an escort of two sheep guards, Judy was relieved to see her but Nick on the other hand, was suspicious on how she knew that they were here...unless! His eyes widened and his ears spiked back up, it all made sense now...the equipment in the lab was too high tech for someone like Doug to possess on his own income and the dart-gun looked like a military prototype and Nick wondered how Doug, who was a petty criminal , could gain access to top secret equipment like this.

He then stepped forward and blocked Judy from advancing by holding out his metal arm and holding her shoulder, she looked at him and wondered why he had done that? This was the mayor, what was it that he didn't trust about her she wondered as the look on his face explained that he didn't trust the mayor.

"What's wrong Officer Wilde?" Bellweather asked as she adjusted her glasses, he stepped back and Judy felt him pull her slightly back with him. "Uh...Nick? What's wrong?" She asked and Nick remained in his normal composure when he said in a calm voice "Carrots...this is a trap, and we fell right into it"

"Huh?!" Judy exclaimed, but then the pieces fit together and she realised it too with her eyes widening and her ears straight up. "Damn it!" She muttered as she reached for the gun in her holster, whilst Nick grabbed the radio and spoke into it whilst backing away "This is officer Wide here requesting backup at the natural history museum! Repeat! We need Backup! Mayor Bellweather is behind the Night-howler incidents! We need-".

The radio was shot out of Nick's hand by the sheep bodyguard on the left, "Oh Judy...I wish it didn't have to come to this..." Bellweather sighed as she then heard the voice of Chief Bogo echo throughout the museum via the radio "Wilde?! Are you there? Come in Wilde! COME. IN. DAMN IT!". Bellweather withdrew a small hand gun and shot the radio until the chief's vice couldn't be heard anymore, she advanced slowly with more and more sheep and ram body guards appearing from the shadows.

Nick withdrew his M-9 along with Judy as they prepared for a long fight...

* * *

Meanwhile in Bunnyburrow...

Stu hops sat down in the living room and was joined by his wife, Bonny, as the two turned on the news to watch their favourite program. Bonny was still upset about her husband's harsh tone towards Judy and Nick at today's breakfast but kept it in for later, and that's when their program was interrupted by an urgent news broadcast.

The reporter was a snow-leopard and her assistant was a lion, they sat behind a rather long desk with papers neatly stacked on the side as they began to review the urgent matter at hand.

"Breaking news! Sources from within the Z.P.D say that Mayor Bellweather is the mastermind behind the Night-howler cases. Word from police Chief Bogo states that there is a shoot out in the natural history museum between Bellweather's associates and two of the Z.P.D's best and brightest officers Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hops"

With that said, Stu dropped the T.V remote and his eye started to twitch again and he muttered a few words " Shootout?! Judy's there?!". Bonny closed her eyes and braced for Stu's outburst " You see?! THIS is exactly why i am afraid off! Things like this are what drive me insane! I...oh dear god, Judy...why do you do this to me?"

"She's going to be fine Stu! Cheer up! And besides, she's not alone...Nick's there!" Bonny said as she tried to make things better. Stu looked at Bonny and said "That's what i'm afraid off! What if HE goes savage in the middle of the fight, or what if..."

"Now STU! they've been together for years now, i'm pretty sure that he's got her back" Bonny exclaimed as she pressed her point and continued to watch the report. " Along with several other members of the force, Chief Bogo himself will be attempting to assist Officer's Hops and Wilde on this matter. He seemed confident in their abilities to hold out as he said that Wilde and Hops are the best officers that he's seen so far and if there's anyone he trusts more on this case...it'll be them. Anyways, that concludes out report and we hope to see you soon".

"I'm going to go fetch us something to drink ok?" Bonny asked and Stu nodded as he watched the program, deeply worried about Judy and suspicious of Nick. Bonny stepped into the kitchen and prepared some coffee for Stu as it helped calm him down, she was nearly done and heard a voice that startled her.

"Mom?" said the voice and Bonny turned around quick and in surprise. She saw a rabbit with grey fur like Judy's and had black stripes across his cheeks that lead to the back of his head, she sighed and said " Oh! Jack, it's just you".

Jack 'Savage' Hopps was Judy's younger brother by about four or so years and was the smartest as well as the most sneakiest one in the family, and she wondered what Jack was doing here . He'd gotten the middle name of 'Savage' as he's so good in everything that he does, you can't really can't call him a beast of professional...so Savage seemed like a good idea to Jack who adopted it as both a nickname and a middle name, he also has an accent that mirrors a British accent...probably genetic.

"I want to talk to you about something...I, changed my mind about my career and I don't want to be a farmer anymore". Bonny was slightly shocked, but wasn't really surprised as Jack had a gift for other things especially when it came to technology. He was an inventor and a genius one at that, so it intrigued Bonny about what he wanted to be if not a farmer.

"Ok dear, we'll talk about that when I give your father his coffee...and just between us, I knew this would come. You don't really fit in as a farmer so i'm not surprised". Jack nodded as he brushed his hand through the fur on his head, pushing it back to make him look smart a little.

He sat down on the table and waited for Bonny to come back, when she did she on the opposite side of Jack and then started to talk " So, what's this all about then? What do you want to be? You're 19, so...what could you possibly want to do? Tech stuff maybe, because you're a good inventor! You're also a good programer as you can hack and all that stuff! How's about a tech-specialist?" Bonny suggested but his answer surprised her.

"Not quite, I want to be like Sis and her Nick...a Cop. Not just any Cop, an undercover Cop". She raised her eyebrows in interest but was concerned deep down, but she didn't show any sign of it...Jack however did notice due to the glimmer in her eyes but decided to bring it up later.

"Oh ok! That's interesting" Bonny replied as she motioned him to carry on " I've done my research with my best pal Wade, and...". Bonny interrupted him by asking who Wade was and Jack chuckled a little bit, before replying "Oops...i didn't tell you. But you have to PROMISE not to tell tell dad, like AT ALL" Jack said as he pressed on the words Dad and At all.

Bonny nodded and Jack went on " Wade and I have been friends for a LONG time, like about, a year or so after Judy got scratched by Gideon on the face and Nick saved her. Like Nick, Wade is also a predator but he's not a fox...he's a wolf with silver fur, a friendly personality...but when it comes to protecting friends he tends to go a bit...wild. As he's protective of his friends like me, I didn't tell you or dad or Judy because i didn't know who to trust at that piint with my friendship with Wade due to dad's comment of 'No more predators are allowed to be friends with her or us'.

He and I have been going about this little dream for quite a while, but it's only been recent...and by that I mean, when Judy graduated from the academy. I'm sorry i didn't tell you...but i was worried about what you and mostly dad would say, i mean come on! It's been years since that incident with Gideon and he still hasn't warmed up to Nick yet. So if he finds out about Wade and that fact that he's a **WOLF**...well that's just great ain't it!".

Jack rolled his sky blue eyes and crossed his arms, sighing. " It's alright dear...i won't tell your father about any of this. I promise" Bonny said and Jack looked up at his mother, smiling at her and continuing with what he found out about taking the job that he wanted " So I get an **80,000** dollar salary whereas Judy and Nick get **71, 722** dollars amongst other benefits that are equal to mine. Mind you that i'm doing this for the excitement and adventure of it, i personally don't **NEED** a salary that sky high..but eh, whatev right?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

On the inside Bonny's mind was unable to comprehend the money that Judy, Nick and now Jack will make...it basically takes the money that the Hopps family makes on the farm look like coins in a kids glass jar that's not even full.

"That's a good attitude you have there...you should only do things like that if you're really interested in them" Bonny said as she smiled and nodded her head in approval of Jack's perspective on the Job.

"Mom, on the real though, this will mean the world to me...honestly. I'm makin good money... **REALLY** good money, I'm working with my favourite Sis and her boyfriend, who i'll eventually turn into my bast pal, along with Wade. What could go wrong? Plus, I overheard the conversation between dad and Judy in the kitchen at breakfast and I've gotta say, i'm impressed with Judy...she's already set up connections in the underworld with a friend who happens to be THE biggest mob boss in Tundratown."

Jack chuckled at the last sentence and sighed " Oh boy, I wish i had an adventurous life like that. Well, i will, but in the meantime...I don't want dad knowing too soon. As he could ruin things for me" Jack grumbled and Bonny smiled sadly as she knew that this was indeed true, as Stu heavily depended on Jack's talents for the farm's maintenance.

He would do ANYTHING to make him stay, and abandon that idea of his. But to Bonny, Jack's talents are wasted here on the farm and are better suited for things like the police department or even the government.

"I promise i won't tell, and you go ahead and do whatever you have to to get that job ok honey?" Bonny said as she got up from her seat and Jack's ears shot up with s smiled "BLIMEY! Thanks mom you're the best!" Jack exclaimed as he ran off to his room to call his friend Wade and to tell him about this new development.

* * *

Back with Nick and Judy in the natural history museum...

The duo were engaged in a huge gum fight, the got separated and Nick was starting to worry as she hadn't answered back to any of his check ins'. He was hiding behind a large box, currently setting up an ambush for two of Bellweather's associates.

"Come out, come out little fox" taunted one of them as he cocked his shotgun. Nick lept out of his hiding place and shot the first guy on the chest but the second was quick and pulled the shotgun trigger, the shell flew out and hit Nick straight on the chest which sent him flying onto the floor and crashing into some crates on the way.

He heard Judy scream his name as he heard a gun shot and a male voice cry out in pain as he saw Judy rush over to his side in absolute terror and worry for her boyfriend.

"Nick! oh God, stay with...huh?" she exclaimed, but she dropped it when she noticed that there wasn't even a scratch on him. The armour was dented but it didn't go through.

She looked at her own vest and said "Huh, turns out this armour is strong enough to protect us after all" Judy smirked as he hoisted Nick to his feet. He nodded and smiled back, as he knelt next to the fallen sheep and picked up his shotgun and tossed a machine gun over to Judy.

Now more better armed, the partners moved on the offence and began to look for Bellweather. "Oh no need to go looking! I'm right here!" She smirked evilly as she held the dart-gun in her hand, it had gotten separated from Nick during all the chaos and it seemed that Bellwether got her hands on it.

"Nick, get ready to bring down the storm. We're going all out, kill or be killed!" Judy growled as deep inside, it hurt to face off against Bellweather...someone who she thought was a friend.

Nick looked at her and nodded with a brief smile as he cocked the shotgun, an empty shell came popping out. The charged at her and Nick pulled the trigger of the shotgun which killed one of the two sheep, Judy shot the other in the arm and in the stomach before whacking him with the side of the pistol.

Bellweather pulled her trigger and Nick avoided the serum, but it was WAY to close for comfort. He saw Judy slide on the floor and kick Bellweather to the ground and Nick disarmed her which made way for Judy to place cuffs around her hands.

"You're under arrest mayor Bellweather!" she growled. She smirked as more of her associated poured out from the shadows, but that's when the Z.P.D along with Bogo burst into the museum and arrested them all without much resistance.

The chief went over to them and placed a hand on their shoulders "You've done this city proud! Both of you! You've earned the month off but that's like after we see her trial through. And we will need stronger evidence than our own words"

"Most of the evidence should be in her private computer at city hall...no doubt they're encrypted so we'll need someone to hack into them" Nick explained as he corssed his arms

"We'll find someone Chief, i promise" Judy said as looked at the big Chief who smiled and said "Nah, our specialists can do it". Bogo said. But that's when Bellweather laughed and the eyes of Nick, Judy and Bogo glared at her "No they can't! It's a 127 bit encryption! HA! No one's getting into that! NO ONE!" Bellweather laughed as she was shoved away.

"Sir, she's right...that's WAY to advanced for us." Clawhouser stated and Bogo sighed and he looked at Judy and nodded "Find someone alright Hopps". Judy and Nick nodded as the turned away, going back to Bunnyburrow to rest...not knowing that the answer they sought was VERY close by. '

That person...was Jack 'Savage' Hopps.


	26. Career change

Meanwhile in Bunnyburrow, a few days later after Bellweather's arrest...

Stu was relieved to hear that Judy had made it out alive, he didn't really care for her boyfriend as he doubt that he'd played his part in this but Bonny knew that wasn't true and she was happy that BOTH of them made it out ok.

Now that Bonny had heard the news, she was confident that if Judy could make it out of a mess like that then so could Jack. Speaking of which, she remembered her promise and kept her mouth shut about him wanting to become an undercover cop for the Z.P.D.

Speaking of which, Jack was upstairs talking with his best friend Wade 'Ford' Harrison on Fur-time. Wade was a tall and muscular wolf as he LOVED going to the gym in his free time, and had silver fur and blue eyes and he was wearing a grey, short sleeved t-shirt.

"That's great! So your mom's ok with this?" Wade asked and Jack nodded with a smile. "I didn't tell my dad though, I mean come on...he's still not used to Nick yet" Jack exclaimed as he rolled his eyes and Wade nodded in approval "Good thinking, i'd hate for him to find out too soon".

"Granted, i am going to tell him eventually...just...not now" Jack replied as he scratched the back of his head. "And what about the others in your family? What bout them? You know, Lucio? Gordon?" Wade asked.

"Oh yeah, they're defecting too. Lucio, Gordon, Luke, James, Jill and Susan are still wanting to go with their own path instead of farming...not sure about the rest though" Jack sighed and Wade asked "Huh, that's cool and all but i never did ask what they all wanted to become"

"Oh Lucio want's to be a Deejay at a good nightclub, Gordon want's to be a detective on the force with Judy and I, James wants to be an actor, Jill want's to be a nurse and Susan want's to work in forensics at the Z.P.D".

Wade raised his eyebrows and responded " So, Gordon and Susan both want to be in the Z.P.D huh? That's cool! I mean knowing Judy, i'm sure that you and your siblings will make really good cops".

"As far as I'm aware, they're all planning to tell my mom when dad goes to friends place the day after tomorrow..." Jack said and Wade nodded "Smart move, you'll never know when your dad could be lurking around am I right".

"So true my friend" Jack said as he smiled and Wade sighed "I gotta go to the gym ok? See ya later!" Wade said as he winked. Jack smiled and nodded " See you round Wade". He disconnected the call and lay down on his bed as he stared at the ceiling as he wondered what his dad's reaction would be towards his choice of career, but lately, he was getting annoyed at the number of things that he had to do around the farm for his dad.

It was always, fix this and fix that. Oh how it angered him to the point where he'd give up, but then, he calmed down and returned to it as he knew that maybe this would be the same stress he'd face as an undercover cop...though he'd seriously doubt it.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

I was just resting when i heard my dad call me from downstairs "Jack! I need you to repair the tractor, it's broken again!". I roll my eyes and grumble, my face was scrunched up with irritation.

'How many times has that damn thing broke! Just get a new one damn it!' my thought scream but I took a deep breath and exhaled. My eyes flew open and I did my best to suppress the obvious look of rage on my face, god i wish Judy was here.

I got down from my bed and went downstairs with a straight face, the rage withing me screams and shouts as it bangs on the corners within the depths of my mind. But i do my best to ignore my raging impulses to swear and other acts of delinquency.

I finally reach the barn where my dad was waiting and he looked at me with a smile and said "Ah! There you are, could you fix this for me please?" he asks and i unknowingly let a bit of rage leak out, however i maintained my calm tone as i say "Dad...have you ever considered buying a NEW tractor? This one keeps breaking down like EVERY WEEK".

"Now, now kiddo...new tractors are expensive to get!" Stu said, and I roll my eyes as obviously that isn't true and i know that he's just making an excuse. This just makes my anger boil even more.

I suck it up and fix the damned machine and go inside to wash my hands, when I saw Lucio walk pass me "Sup Lucio!" I greet and Lucio responds back "Ey, my man! How's it hanging!"

"Not good, the damned tractor broke again..." I sigh and Lucio winced "That has gotta be nerve wreckin' man". I look at my brother and nod, and then spoke "Lucio I think it's time we did... _that_ ".

Lucio catches on to things fast and this was no exception "Don't you think that's to early for that?". I sigh and wipe my hands "I can't take this anymore Lucio, look, if it makes you feel nay better we'll do it at lunch where mom will be present along with Jill, Gordon, Jim and Susan along with dad"

He nods and says "Aye, i can do that". I smile at him and he nods at me. We both go to the table and eventually, the time for lunch came but before that had happened Lucio had informed Jill, Susan, James and Gordon about the sudden change in plan to which they agreed.

We sat together and ate out food, and once most of us were done I looked at Lucio and he nodded. Clearing my throat, i gain the attention of those at the table including my dad who asks me if i needed water.

"No thanks dad" I reply but he holds it out to me and insists "A good farmer needs to be healthy". I accept the glass and drink the water before replying "About that...Dad, there's something that I have to discuss with you".

"Oh? What's that?" he asks and I go for it, I utter the words that I've been dying to say and the air around me lightens by a thousand. "I don't want to be a farmer, dad, I'm considering...no...I've decided that i'll be doing something else with my life instead of farming".

I could tell that my dad was not at all expecting this as he looks at me as though he's seen a ghost and i can see anger flash in his eyes, but he tries to hide it. "What...do you mean by that" He says, as it's not even a question anymore.

"It means what it means dad, I'm done with farming and I want to do something else" I say as I press my point. "Like what?" He asks, anger was in his tone alright but it was too small for anyone else but me to pick up on it.

"I'm going to Zootopia to work for the Z.P.D as an..." And then I am interrupted, as i knew that i would be eventually. "Now hold on just a minute there Jack! You CAN'T leave here!"

"Why not?!" I ask, raising my voice a little higher than expected. "I need you to work on the farm and maintain it" he replies, a rubbish answer by my standards. I shake my head and can feel the anger leak out of my dad, I then respond with "I'm sorry dad, but I've made up my mind".

I cross my arms and he finally snaps "The Z.P.D huh?! I can BET you Judy had something to do with this...and that, that FOX". I snap too as i glare at him and growl "That FOX has a name!"

"And guess what?! I've got a pred friend too, his name's Wade and he's a wolf". I continue and my dad glares at me and snarls "What did i say about Predators as friends! Jack i honestly am VERY DISAPPOINTED in you! VERY VERY DISAPPOINTED!"

"Stu! Just hear him out" says my mom and he crosses his arms and ushers me to go on, harshly. "As i was saying, I'll be working as undercover Cop at the Z.P.D. Because, I'm tired of doing farming...I'm done with that! It's boring and I'm not the least bit interested in it what-so-ever." I close my eyes and sigh as i continue my explanation "Dad, I...I want to do something which I like. I want adventure, danger, action that sort of stuff in my life. I'm sorry i kept these secrets from you, but look at how you're reacting towards this!

This is EXACTLY the outcome i predicted and you played right into my hands, straight into it, hook, line and sinker! Dad you're so predictable! Next you're going to shout at me for being disrespectful, then your going to ruin everything by doing something that'll make me stay but I wont...and you'll hate me forever and placing the blame on Judy's shoulders and hating on Nick as well!"

"And I'm not the ONLY one who want's a change in job!". This catches dad AND mom by surprise, but before Dad could say anything mom asks "Who else dear?" and then Lucio speaks up, just like we planned "That would be me".

"And me" Gordon voices in

"So do I" Jill says

" Me too" Susan chimes in

" Don't forget about me" James says as he partially raises his hand and then puts it back down. "Really now?! REALLY! Lucio, what's ur choice if not farming" Stu says as he shakes his head and pinches he bridge of his nose.

"I'm into the music industry man, I'll be a deejay at the best nightclub in town AND compose me own tunes". Stu stays in his position and asks Gordon who replies with " Z.P.D Detective" to which Stu groans "No..not another one" silently. He asks the girls who reply with "I'm going to be a nurse" Jill replies and Susan follows up with "I'm working in forensics with the Z.P.D"

Stu was getting more and more angry with the number of his own kids wanting to defect from farming towards the Z.P.D, let alone the other Jobs which sounded outrageous and ridiculous and a waste of time in his point of view.

"James...what about you darling" my mom asks and he replies with "I want to be an actor for action films as well as blockbuster movies". She nods and approves of all their job choices.

"Are you all INSANE?! C'mon Lucio, a Deejay?! And what is with this family and the damned Z.P.D?! Huh?! Gordon! Jack! And you too Susan?! REALLY?! Who else...I know there's more of you, WHO THE HELL ELSE!" Stu says as he's now basically shouting.

The others shake and panic wheres i straighten up and say "about 90% out of my 275 siblings, _**INCLUDING**_ myself, Lucio, James, Jill and Susan along with Gordon don't want to work as farmers anymore. I've asked them and done the math..

30% want to open up businesses in the city, 10% want to work for popular brands in the departments like human resources, another 10% want to work for the government, 5% of us want to work for the civil services including Civil defence like the Z.P.D, the Fire fighters, teachers, nurses and doctors.

20% want to work in the sports industry and want to get a job as a soccer player, race car driver etc, another 10% want to work in the film industry and the last 5% want to follow Lucio in the music industry...though not everyone want's to be a Deejay. The remaining 10% want to stay here and work on the farm...and that's that. "

"You're kidding me right? THAT MANY OF YOU?!" Stu shouts and Bonny tries to calm them down. "Yes dad, that many...we don't want to farm. That's that" Jack says and Stu yells at them to get out of his sight and they run for it, except for Jack who just walks back.

"And Jack? How long have you and this WADE know each other?" Stu growls and Jack calmly replies " We became friends a day after Gideon grey attacked Judy, and we've been friends ever since".

When there was no reply, Jack just turns his back and walks away...leaving Stu very angry and frustrated as well as concerned for his families legacy and safety. But for Bonny, she was happy that so many wanted to try out new things, and she could only hope that Stu would one day accept them for their choices.


	27. Hacker

Meanwhile with Nick and Judy, who were back in the hotel in Bunnyburrow...

* * *

Judy and Nick were on the bed making out, yup, so much time had past since their relationship had been established that they've decided to take it one step further into the small steps of intimacy.

Nick stared into Judy's velvet eyes and smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss and followed up with a hug, Judy had originally started it off when she treated Nick to dinner after Bellweather was arrested. But due to the fact that she was still awaiting trial due to the lack of evidence, Bogo had decided to let the two of them have some time off...seeing as their vacation had been interrupted by the case.

Their moments was interrupted when Judy's phone rang and she had to go see who it was, leaving Nick on the bed to mess with his own phone. Judy looked at her phone and found a text from her mother, which read 2 Hey Judy! Great job with Bellweather! Hope you could stop by our house for lunch...FYI i have something to tell you, about your siblings...especially Jack, could you make it tomorrow?'.

She turned and looked at Nick and asked "Hey Nick?". He looked up from his phones screen and hummed yes, Judy continued as she asked "Would you like to go for lunch at my parents place...say tomorrow afternoon?"

"Judy I'd love too, your mom's blueberry pies are irresistible" He answered with a smile and Judy smirked whilst rolling her eyes as she texted back "Yeah, sure thing! Nick and I will stop by for Lunch tomorrow ok"

Judy saw her mother reply with "Thanks dear! oh...and tell Nick that there's going to be Blueberry cake for desert!". Judy texted back with with a smiley face and closed her phone.

"So? What did your mom say?" Nick asked as he looked at Judy who smiled and said "Oh...nothing much, besides that fact that there's going to be blueberry cake for desert".

"That's too much to ask!" Nick chuckled as Judy shook her head and replied " Don't worry about it, it's for both of us anyways". Nick stretched his arms out and Judy hopped into them.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

* * *

After that incident with my old man, he and i have gotten on rotten terms as of late. He disliked me and i disliked him, but still respecting him for the sole fact that he is my father.

I hear my mother call me from below and i hop to my feet to go see what she requires, I stretched and cracked my back which then sent waves of relief down my spine. When I got down, i manage to catch the scent of what seemed to be blueberry cake and i only know one person who was that addicted to blueberries so i waltz right into the kitchen and before my mother says anything i say it first "Nick and Sis are coming over tomorrow aren't they? For lunch right?"

My mom stares at me dumbfounded as she asks "Ok, how do you know that?" and I smile as i point to the cake behind her and reply to her question "The blueberry cake gave it away, there's only one person in the entire world that i know of which would compel you to make such a confectionery"

She smiled and said "You'll make a fine Undercover Cop you will...and I also called Judy here so you and the others could tell them about your career change. I made special arrangements so your father is kept well away for this".

"Well, blimey! Thanks a ton mum!" I exclaim as i run to give her a hug. Afterwords, I go back up to my room passing dad on the way by as we exchanges hate filled glances.

When I reached my room, i could hear music coming Lucio's room. I smile and begin talking to Wade again, and as time went by so did the day and the next thing I knew was waking up for a brand new day.

I got so exited that i launched myself out of bed and into the shower at early in the morning before any of my siblings, and before i knew it Judy and Nick had arrived for lunch.

i run towards the door and opened it to find Judy and her friend Nick in front of me. "Sis!" I exclaim as i hug her and she hugs me back, i screw my eyes shut and smile all the way through the duration of her hug and when she pulls back, the smile remains on my face.

"C'mon in Sis!" I say as i lead Judy and her friend to the main hall, she then asks me where's mom is as she says that she wants to talk to her. "Oh, she's in the kitchen if you want to go see her. So how's about you go meet with her and I'll keep Nick occupied?"

"Sounds great Jack" She says as she goes to meet mom in the kitchen and i rush over to Nick who notices me and waves a hello. "Hey there, my name's Jack" I say as i held out my hand, he shook my hand and smiled "Nice to meet you Jack. You're Judy's younger brother right? By how much younger?" he asks and i respond by saying that I am four years younger than Judy is.

"That's great to know" He says kindly as he continued "So...you're, by right, 19 years old huh. So, you plan to stay on the farm or...". I shake my head which surprises him a bit.

"I'm done with that life, I wan't more...I wan't to live my life to the fullest, with adventure and danger" I respond back and he replies to that by asking "Sooo a movie star or something?"

"Nah, but that's the dream of my brother James. I want to be an Undercover Cop in the Z.P.D" I respond and it shocks him. I smile and he gets over processing what he'd just heard "So you wanna join the force to huh?" Nick says and I nod.

"It's hard to get in you know, not that i'm discouraging you" Nick replies and I nod, I've been preparing for a conversation like this " Well, i am the smartest of the family...even Judy for that fact. I'm a good hacker/programmer, I can convince anyone of anything, I'm good at stealth, I'm good with tech and can repair almost everything. But most importantly, I want to help Judy and everyone else...and I can't do that if i'm staying on the farm.".

"Good, you have the attitude, though you'll have to prove those skills at a later time. You seem to be fit enough...and wait a minute, did you just say hacker/programmer?" Nick said as he turned his praise into a question on the last bit.

I nod and he asks up-till what level of security i can breech and i say "Alone? I can do until a 127 bit encryption in...give or take...a few minutes tops. And if i'm with me mate Wade, not only is that speed doubled but we unlock the ability to hack a 128 bit encryption in under...let's say given a rough estimate...40 to 45 minutes, an hour max and 2 if it's slow and a huge file".

"And you're sure of this?" He asks and i nod. But before i can continue, i hear my mother call us all to the dining table to eat our lunch. Whilst we were eating, Judy spoke up "So, Jack...I heard mom say that you were interested in joining the Z.P.D, as what might i ask?".

"Undercover Cop" I respond as my mother brings in slices of the blueberry cake, and i see Nick wolf his slice down. "Actually Jack, you'd be great at that. Oh and mom also told me about how 90% of our family want to do something else which i am surprised but relieved to hear...your doing i presume?"

I hum a yes as i swallow the piece of cake that's in my mouth. "I've done my research Sis, and I'm ready for any questions you throw at me" I say but she shakes her head and smiles "That won't be necessary, I know you'll get them right."

As we ate in silence, i decide to ask a question that was prodding my mind "Sis, does Nick have something with a high type encryption that he'd like me to hack into?". Judy and Nick's ears shot up and their eyes widened and i tell that they weren't expecting that question "H...how'd you know that?" Nick asked as he pulled out a flash-drive.

"You asked me what level of security i was able to hack, and judging by your surprised tone...the evidence of Bellweather not released yet. I'd say that the Z.P.D sent you two to find a hacker that could break into those files and get the proof needed and she'd go to Jail right away".

My analysis astounds both Nick and Judy, after a while Judy passes the drive to me and asks "Can you do it?". I examine the drive and nodded, "i can crack a 128 bite encryption Sis, if i can do that I can handle what's on this drive". I got up from my seat and motioned Nick and my sister Judy to follow me to my room, I then open my laptop and plug the drive in, cracking my fingers in the process.

"Ok Bellweather, what are you hiding?" I say to myself as i accessed the files only to find them encrypted with a 127 bite encryption. "HA! child's play!" I exclaim as my fingers weave through the keyboard and sliced through all the flies with ease, breaking firewalls and slicing defensive programs set in place.

After an easy 10 minutes, all files were broken into and I bore witness to everything she;d ever worked on, including what's called the Night-howler serum. "I'm done!" I say and Nick and Judy rush to my side as they glare at the screen, all the files were unlocked.

"Little Bro...you are amazing" says my sis as she hugs me and i don't resist. "So, does this mean I can join the Z.P.D" I ask and they both nod. "I can ask Bogo for an application form, though, you'll have to start training in about three weeks later"

"That's long enough...can i crash at your place until i find my own?" I ask and Judy nods, and Nick continues "Hey and if not her's for some reason, feel free to come by my place k?" Nick says with a smile.

I was in heaven, and i felt that i was the happiest bunny alive right now as my dream was coming true.


	28. A good feeling

A day after Jack had cracked Bellweather's files, Nick and Judy presented the evidence to Bogo who smiled at them. "I don't know who you found, but whatever he did, it did the trick".

"That someone, is my brother Jack sir. He wishes to join the Z.P.D as an undercover cop". Judy said and the Chief handed her a piece of paper, one in which she knew as a registration form.

"Go give that to your brother, we'l need people like him...though as of now, he's the only one we got" Bogo said and Nick intervened saying that together with his friend Wade it was assumed that they could crack the 128 encryption.

"That's someone that we could use..."Bogo said as he handed out another form "Give this to that Wade kid, tell him to join at his convenience, but the sooner the better" Bogo.

Nick and Judy nodded as they took the papers from Bogo and walked out of his office, closing the door behind him. The day was long enough and Nick along with Judy decided to go back to spend their final night at the hotel, but not before Judy went to her place to surprise her brother.

She knocked on the door with Nick at her side, her mother opened the door and was surprised to find Judy and Nick standing there. "Oh! Judy dear, what brings you by here?" She asks and Judy smiled and Nick says "We got something for Jack, where is her by the way?".

She invited them in and calls Jack downstairs and she hears him respond saying that he'll be down in a few minutes. When Jack shows up he runs over to Judy and hugs her, after that he shakes Nick's hand.

"Ok...you may want to sit down for this" Judy says as she takes a seat with Nick alongside her and Jack sits on the opposite side with her mother. "I've got something for you"

Jack's eyes widened as she handed him the form that Bogo had given her, he studied it and was even more shocked of what he was holding. He remained silent for a minute and then burst into tears of joy as a huge smile was plastered across his face. He ran into his sisters arms and hugged her, thanking her for this and saying that his dreams were finally coming true because of her.

She hugged him back and said "It wasn't just me you know, Nick had something to do with it as well". Jack shook his hands saying that he was grateful for giving him this opportunity and Nick just smiled and shook his head "Don't worry about" was all he said as he handed him yet another one and said that it was for Wade.

Jack simply couldn't contain his smile as he shook his head in approval. "Ya know...the offer still stands, if you feel that Judy's place would be too crowded for you then you're more than welcome to crash at my place" Nick says and jack responds with "I'll think about it, i'll go have a look at Judy's place first before anything k?".

Jack nodded and held out his hand "Friends?" he asked and Nick smirked and shook his hand "Friends".

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

* * *

A few days had passed ever since i got the form, and the following day I followed my sis to Zootopia and found it rather exciting. All the new stuff and not to mention the size of the city, damn...was all i could say really. The sheer size of it was breath taking and unlike anything I've ever seen, but back to the topic at hand...I saw my sister's apartment and Nick's house.

I told them that i'd have a think about it and they seemed ok with it, so I spent quite a few hours in Zootopia looking around and sightseeing. It was mid-day when i arrived back in Bunnyburrow and oh boy, the drama that was about to unfold was going to quite literally blow the roof off the house. So, i returned home and my mom gave me some blueberry cake that we had left over to eat.

As i was just about to taste the first bite of the delicious confectionery, i heard the door bell ring. Wondering who that could be, i got up from my seat with an eyebrow raised and a questioning look emblazoned on my face. I went to the door and grabbed the handle to open it, I pulled the door back revealing a wolf in silver fur clad in a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Jacko!" said the wolf with a huge grin on his face and his arms wide open. He then crossed his arms and smiled as i grinned "Yo Wade! What's up" i exclaim as i motion him to come in. He did so without hesitation, but that's when my mother came to see who it was and to say that she was shocked to see Wade was an understatement.

"Oh! Hello there, who might you be?" She asked, Wade then stepped forward and extended his hand " My name's Wade, Wade Harrison. I'm Jack's best friend". My mothers uncertain look dropped as she inwardly sighed in relief that it wasn't just some random wolf that i just let in.

"Ooh, so you're Wade! I see, Jack has been talking about you these past couple days" she said as she shook Wade's hand. "Oh! And before i forget!" said mt mother as she ran to the drawer and opened it, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it over to Wade as he ran back to us.

Wade studied the paper, and his eyes widening, he started to grin, showing his fangs "I...Is this for real?!" he asked as he turned towards me with excitement now plastered on his face.

"I'll just leave two alone for now, I've got things to attend to" said my mother as she pointed to the kitchen, walking towards it. I nodded and he looked like he was almost about to faint, he purposefully staggered backwards and blinked his eyes repeatedly whilst moving around clumsily.

He knelt down next to me and gripped my shoulders as he began to say "Bro...how in the WORLD, did you get this?!". Shrugging his arms off of me i simply reminded him that Judy was my sister, and that set things straight real fast she he didn't ask anymore...too stunned to speak.

I gained a good laugh at his reaction and he rolled his eyes at me, that smile was still present on his face. We then talked for hours on end regarding stuff like when do we begin, housing and whatnot...then a mere second later, my dad entered the house and caught sight of Wade. He forced a smile on his face and nodded at us before dragging me to a corner of the kitchen saying that he had something to tell me.

"Who is that?!" He demanded angrily, his eyes glaring at me. I returned the look with anger as well, hissing in my reply "None of your business that's who!". We argue for some time before my mom broke it up and said that we'd all talk about it later.

When Wade left the house to return home, i just knew that this would be interesting. I found both my parents in the living room talking about some things related to me and others related to my other siblings, they noticed me and my father turned his gaze of unrelenting steel towards me.

I sat down on the couch opposite them and looked at my dad directly in the eye "Jack" My mother said and i shifted my focus towards her as she continued saying that she thought that Wade was a nice guy and was worth keeping as a friend and then she asked me the real reason why i wanted to become a cop like my sister Judy in which my dad leans in to listen closely and to examine any weaknesses in my argument...the old bastard. But i dare not say that in front of him due to the sole reason that he is still my father.

"Simply put, I'm just sick and tired of working on the farm day in and day out repairing every broken thing. I want adventure, excitement, danger and for my skills to be put to better use. If it wasn't for me, Bellweather would've still roamed free and Nick along with Judy wouldn't have the evidence!". I go on to say a few other things that i'm just too lazy to mention.

Once i'm done, i stare at my dad as he tried to figure something out, but he just stays quiet and my mother nods in approval of my reasoning. So, as of tomorrow i start packing up to go and stay at my sister's place and to become familiar with the environment as after that...i officially begin training.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nick and Judy...

* * *

The two partners just came back from work, tired and out of breath as this was the seventh criminal they had to catch this DAY alone. It was well in the evening and Judy was at Nick's place to rest before she headed back to her place to do some stuff, but there was one thing that bothered her...it was like crime was INCREASING in the city now that Bellweather was gone.

But she tended not to worry so much due to Nick's explanation, he had said that since Bellweather had kept all crime organised in the city there was not much going about. But now that she's gone, a power Vacuum was now present and that was what sent the rest of the 'hidden criminals' into a frenzy to fill that gap.

She was sitting on the couch next to Nick who had his arm wrapped around her, she scooted in and Nick tightened his grip only by a bit but it was enough to make her comfortable.

"Sooo" Nick said as he broke the silence within the room, Judy looked up at Nick and hummed a yes? Nick smiled and looked at her "So...what about your brother? Jack? Where's he going to live? You did just talk to him a few moments ago"

"Yup, he said that he was going to put up at my place first before scouting other options. But not exactly in my room, he's going to be staying in an opposite one" Judy said and Nick nodded with a smile "That's good...he is a smart kid after all. I'm not surprised by his choice".

"He starts his training two week later, he's moving in this week to 'get a good feel of everything' as he puts it" Judy says and Nick nods again "That's a good thing to do, I can show him around if you don't mind" Nick suggested and Judy nodded again.

"I have a good feeling about your brother Judy...a really good feeling" Nick said as he smirked, showing some teeth.


	29. Grim Reaper

A few days after that and Jack had moved in with his sister Judy and was starting to settle down into his new apartment. However, the crime rate had started to increase dramatically over the past couple days and that was starting to worry Judy.

So, instead of worrying over it constantly, she decided to go for a jog with Nick in the park. "On your left!" Judy said cheekily as she ran past Nick a few times around the park.

"Sly Bunny" Nick muttered as he increased his speed but she was just more faster than him. The two kept on jogging until they came to a stop near by a tree, where they sat down under and had a drink of water. She gulped it down and sighed as she placed the bottle next to her and kissed Nick on the cheek, moving closer towards him as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Nick smiled as he pulled her in and yawned. "You tired already?" Judy asked as she looked at Nick in bewilderment and he just winked at her and smiled as he rested his head on the trunk of the tree.

Soon after, Nick went back to his place to take a shower when he sensed something was not right...he may have been here for god knows how long now but he never ever forgot his training. His ears perked up and every bit of fur on his body stood up as if he was exposed to the cold winds of Siberia, he narrowed his eyes and frowned as he casually walked towards his bed and slid his hand under in a drawer.

As soon as he felt that the unknown presence was getting to close for comfort, Nick jumped for cover behind his desk and aimed the gun at the intruder who immediately put his hands up in the air shouting "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Easy there Barnes! Jeez!".

Hearing his old name being called out put him in a nostalgic state which caused him to effectively lower his guard as screams of unknown and known voices filled his head. His eyes darted to the ground as he dropped his gun which hit the floor with a thud.

He straightened himself and readjusted his position, standing tall "Strange? Is that you?" Nick asked and the good doctor nodded. "Decided to come visit me after all these years huh?" Nick asked as he chuckled and smiled.

"I wish that were so Bucky...but there's something i need you to help me with" Strange said and Nick froze in his place "You're not taking me back to that HELL are you?" Nick gulped as his hands started to shake and he could suddenly feel the weight of his metal arm crashing down on him.

"No...i wouldn't do that to you" Strange said and Bucky sighed with relief as Strange continued "I'll cut right to the chase...the Tesseract, it's here". Now, if Nick was drinking something this would be the moment where he'd spit it all out.

"What's it doing here?!" Nick asked as he tried to keep his cool but was loosing it rapidly. His mind screamed and shouted as his soul began to weigh upon him once more.

He turned away from the doctor and began to panic as he casually walked to the balcony and gripped the railing bar and began to panic. "I don't know...all i do know is that it is...and I'm sorry to tell you this...but Hydra is too".

"H...hydra?!" Nick stuttered as he gulped, he almost screamed as he started to have a complete melt down. "This can't be real...no, no no no no no you are a figment of my imagination...No, I've misheard you that's right...I...I misheard you! That has to be it!" he said as he paced the room quickly back and fourth melting down and panicking.

After all these years...why now? WHY! Nick's mind screamed, the Good doctor had regret splattered all over his face. He spotted a picture of him and Judy on the table next to him and picked it up and looked at it with dismay, he then looked at the clothing rack and noticed a blue shirt with long sleeves and then he noticed a badge on the table next to where the picture once was, the badge had Z.P.D written on it.

"You're a cop?" Strange asked in order to divert the attention away from Hydra and the Tesseract. Nick nodded and noticed he was holding a picture in his hands "Who's she? You married Barnes?" Strange asked as he was now interested in Bucky's personal life, the life he had as Nick Wilde. Strange hoped that it wouldn't have come to this, he was distraught when he found out where the Tesseract had went...and hell, to think that TONY wanted to accompany him to speak to Bucky or as he reffered to him as 'His source'.

Nick sighed and shook his head "I will be to her...soon, i was planning on proposing in three months time but now this...". The now upset Barnes sat on his bed contemplating on what to do next, he couldn't think rationally as the stress was too much to handle.

Strange sat next to the Winter soldier and gave his condolences for the interruption when they both heard his phone right. Nick got up and answered it, it was Judy on the opposite line.

"Judy, what's the matter?" Nick asked as he accidentally put the phone on speaker "Oh, the Chief just called me to tell you that there's a homicide in progress near to your location. It's about two blocks away from where you stay, so go ahead and get on it, i'll be there shortly ok? Love you, bye"

"See ya carrots" Nick responded as he heard her hang up. He looked back at Strange and said "Sorry, gotta go!". Strange nodded as he replied "I heard yes, if you'd like i could open up a portal to your destination".

Nick slung on his police shirt along with his Winter soldier vest that he customised to have the Z.P.D sign onto it, Strange noticed this immediately but didn't say anything. He clipped the badge on and took his favourite M-9 pistol and strapped it in the holster at the side of his belt.

He then took out some shades and put them on before looking back to Strange and nodding. The Sorcerer opened up a portal that lead to target houses front door, to which Nick jumped through and kicked the door open shouting "Z.P.D! FREEZE!".

When he saw who he was facing, Nick's heart began to race and his eyes widened as his blood began to race throughout his entire form. His ears shot up and the grip on his gun faltered ever so slightly as his breathing increased and his eyes shook violently and his pupils widened.

'No...oh no!' Nick thought as he gulped, for the 'murderer' standing before him was none other than the Grim reaper...one of Hydra's loyal followers. He stood there in all his inglorious might, his scythe had gleaming as the lights reflected off of it and his dark purple cloak swayed ever so slightly in response to the light winds entering the house from behind.

The Grim reaper had his victim in his normal hand as he stared at Nick, completely oblivious that he was in the presence of the Winter soldier. The Reaper smile and revealed his yellow teeth, a snarl escaped his mouth as he dropped his victim to the ground and turned his attention towards Nick.

"A Cop? I'm gonna enjoy killing you" He said with a smiled as he charged towards a paralysed Nick Wilde. The Reaper slashed his blade but Nick snapped out of his trance and tumbled out of the way as his Winter soldier training kicked in at full swing, dodging and countering Grim's attacks.

The Reaper elbowed Nick on the face causing a temporary moment of stun which allowed the Reaper to slash vertically at Nick's body armour in the hopes that it would slice him apart too.

But due to it being the Winter Soldier armour and not regular Z.P.D vests, the slash only resulted in a deep scar across the vest which didn't even penetrate the actually vest itself but it did leave quite a big gash.

Nick stumbled back and was tempted to call for Strange as backup but this was personal, this was Hydra in front of him and he had to take the Grim Reaper down. Nick flexed his bionic arm and swung it at the Reaper, the blow impacted with his side causing him to stammer back but alas the Reaper was relentless as he came surging towards him trying to stab with his scythe.

Nick caught the scythe by the 'handle' and quickly withdrew his M-9 from the holster, pulling the trigger twice. The shot severed the cybernetic prosthetic weapon from the Reaper and Nick tossed it aside as he moved towards the disarmed Hydra loyalist.

"How did you know where to hit me?!" He raged as he landed a strike on Nick's chest, it should be noted that Grim Reaper was as tall as a full grown panther at this point and maintaining his human form.

Nick recovered and growled "Lucky guess!" as he swung his arm upwards in a swift uppercut that impacted with the Reaper's chin and sent him flying towards the dining table which shattered on impact.

Nick was exhausted and fatigued, he hadn't had to fight this long and hard in a VERY long time...but now here he was, battling Hydra once again. The Reaper stood up and something in Nick just snapped as he growled and cried out in fury as he speared the Grim reaper to the ground and knelt above him.

He then started to punch the Reaper with his cybernetic arm crying out "LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" everytime that a punch would land. He gripped the Loyalist's collar with his right had, his real one, and held him up to his face so he could see him with his own eyes, Nick retracted his left arm to initiate another punch and balled his hand into a fist, clutching it tightly.

He drove the punch towards his face but the Reaper caught it and and swung his head toward's Nick, dazing the Winter soldier with a headbutt. The Reaper regained some momentum as he grabbed a knife from nearby and threw it at Nick, the blade embedded itself in Nick's side where it penetrated the armour and cut into the fur and into the skin.

"AAAARRGG!" Nick screamed as he fell to one knee and yanked the blade out 'Judy...where are you?' Nick thought. The Reaper got back up and laughed "OH! HAHAHAHA! I haven't had this much fun since i fought Captain America and the traitor Winter Soldier!".

The Reaper lunged at him, going for the kill blow when Nick lunged back at him and did a fatal mistake...he let his emotions get the better of him as he shouted "What've you done to CAP?!".

The Reaper was caught off guard by this and Nick speared the Reaper down to the ground for the second time "Cap?" the Reaper murmured as he felt his opponents fist collide with his face.

He shrugged it off as a mere coincidence and shouted "HAIL HYDRA!". The Reaper grabbed Nick by the throat and threw him across the room, and tried to get away...but Bucky wouldn't let him, he took out his tranq-gun and loaded it.

He took careful aim and shot it, the dart flew through that air and hit the Reaper neck. The Hydra loyalist groaned as he fell to him knees and onto the ground, Nick dropped the gun and rested his head back on the ground.

The Reaper's victim, a 24 year old cheetah, walked up to him and helped him up. Just then he heard a familiar voice echo through the main hall...two familiar voices actually. "Z.P.D! FREEZE!" they said, Nick came from the dining room and looked to see who it was.

It was none other than his partner and love interest Judy Hopps along with his academy friend Ryan. When they saw me in my current state, all worn out, bleeding from my side, shaking, bruised and bashed they gasped.

Especially Judy, who reacted to the bleeding on my side. "H...he's over there Ryan, go get em" Nick said as he pointed to the body of Grim Reaper, laying on the floor near the staircase.

Ryan nodded and handcuffed Reaper...which was kinda hard to do as he only had like one hand. The trembling and violent outbursts of shivering made Nick's knees give way as he fall on his knees to the floor, which sent shock-waves of pain from the side injury he got to all around his body. Nick groaned in pain as Judy shouted out in worry, his vision started to blur and his bionic arm started to weigh against him again.

Nick rested his head on Judy's shoulder as she whispered in his ear "It's going to be alright, we got him so don't worry and i got you". Nick could tell that was close to tears at this point.

"I love you...stay with me" She whispered into his ear, Nick whispered back "Carrots...I have to tell you something. It's about me...". Nick wanted nothing more at this point that to admit everything to her, with Hydra on his tail once more...literally. He had to make sure that she knew about him and what he was, how he got here and other stuff.

"Later ok? Now...you just rest, we'll get you to a hospital" Judy said, Nick could fell her shaking uncontrollably. In all respect he didn't think that he deserved her, much less a second chance to start over, he wished that this was all a nightmare but it wasn't...it was real and Hydra was after him or so he thought.

Note that they didn't know about Winter soldier being here, just the tesseract. But being the paranoid man he is, he believes that they're after him...seeing as the Grim Reaper may have figure out who he was dealing with already.

The last thing Nick felt before he passed out was Judy's lips on his as he heard the sound of an ambulance outside, as he felt his body being hoisted up and set down on a stretcher and then...everything faded to black


	30. The big reveal

Nick's eyes fluttered open slowly as the light returned to his eyes, he felt an oxygen mask on his face and tried to sit up. He did, but he groaned in the process as he felt the stress weigh down upon him ' Either i'm getting rusty...or Grim's gotten better' Nick thought as he brushed his fingers through the fur on his head.

He felt time slow down to a halt as he outside of his window, cars had stopped moving and there was no noise. "I patched you up as much as i could" said a voice from the far end of the room, Nick turned and found DR Strange standing there.

Nick sighed as he began to shiver in the bed, "Thank you Strange..." Was all he could say right now. The good DR nodded as he let time resume and he vanished from sight, when the regular nurses checked up on him they noticed that his wounds were healing rapidly so they concluded that he'd be discharged by tomorrow or so.

* * *

Meanwhile with Judy...

* * *

The moment that Judy reached the Z.P.D she grabbed the Reaper by his cloak and shoved him inside, where he was escorted to a cell below, while he was Judy heard other officers asking each other what he was and honestly...Judy didn't know at all.

It was clearly a guy, and he was as tall as the chief but didn't resemble anything she'd ever seen before but that didn't matter. Whatever he was, he had put her boyfriend in the hospital for god knows how long, and that made her temper skyrocket.

She burst into the interrogation room and maintained her professional standard, when the others were around. She sat opposite to the unknown person and asked "Who are you?"

"Call me the Grim Reaper...it's my call sign, and it's all I'll tell you". Judy slammed Grim's face onto the table when the others left and growled almost predator and fox like, Grim laughed and Judy smacked him across the face and growled "you listen here...YOU put my partner in the hospital and if you don't tell me what i want to know, you'll find out why bunnies should be considered predators!"

"Feisty one aren't you?" Grim chuckled, Judy roared in frustration as he kneed Reaper in the face causing blood to drip down from his forehead. Grim just laughed more loudly as he coughed a bit "Listen kid...I've fought more tougher women than you, this? This is nothing, your partner on the hand gave me a good fight".

"And trust me princess, if i'm thinking abut who he really is...the he wont be in the hospital for long" Grim smirked as he recounted for the fighting moves and how he shouted 'CAP!'...only once person ever shouted like that, Bucky...the traitorous Winter Soldier.

"Look...I'm not gonna be here for long, I got stuff i need to do" Reaper smirked but Judy growled "The only place you're going is to a prison cell, you assaulted an Officer and attempted murder!"

"Humph...Hail Hydra" he chanted as he smiled as the raised eyebrow that Judy was giving him. "Hydra?" She questioned and the Reaper continued "Look, I'm not supposed to talk but...I'll say this, your partner...was one of us. A Hydra agent, a ruthless killer and our finest SPY/Assassin. We called him the Winter Soldier, and if you're not careful...he'll kill you just like he tried to kill his old partner"

"That's a downright LIE!" Judy shouted as Reaper shrugged "Believe me if you want or not, your loss...but what eludes me is how in the world did he get here in the first place?"

"You're disillusion" Judy growled as she pressed on the question of what Hydra was, the Reaper gave out bits and shards of information like it's a scientific division, top secret stuff, terrorist organisation etc...

When he finished leaking out the info that he wanted to give out, the next officer came in and Judy exited the room. She couldn't help but wonder about all the things that Grim had said, but she shook those thoughts away and went to hospital to see her partner.

She entered the room and saw that he was awake as he was looking at her with a smile. She came towards him and he gave her a hug followed by a kiss, afterwards they discussed quite a number of things so much so that Nick forgot about telling her the truth...but maybe it was for the better.

"They say I'll be discharged from this place tomorrow" Nick said in an attempt to make her feel better, she looked at him surprised and he lifted up his shirt slightly and she could barely make out the knife wound.

"That's convenient actually, because the chief has this really big case going on...we've received reports of a terror group using some sort of energy like weapon, we've traced it towards a warehouse in Tundratown"

'That has to be the tesseract, hands down' Nick thought as he nodded his head in agreement "I'll come along too...oh and...where's Grim?" he continued. Judy told him that he was in Lockup at the Z.P.D ready to be transferred to a max security prison.

He nodded once more as he flexed his bionic arm when a nurse walked in "MR. Wilde...due to your swift recovery, you're to be discharged now...Initially we planned on keeping you till tomorrow but your recent tests and X-ray say otherwise".

"Thank you nurse" Nick said in a gracious tone and Judy hugged him again before her lips came into contact with Nick's. 'I wonder how Jack's doing in these times?' Nick wondered...

* * *

Elsewhere with Jack...

* * *

It had been a week since i moved in to Zootopia and I'm loving it, it's better than bunny-burrow by a mile! My new place looks rather compact but it has everything i'll ever need...space could wait until i gained more money.

Wade even got an place to stay here, though he lives like a floor above since i wanted to stay near my sister. Today was really exciting as I was to start my Z.P.D training, i hoped to beat the record that my Sis and Nick had set.

I got ready and wore my grey Z.P.D training shirt along with black track pants and i added on my fingerless gloves and a high impact resistant watch and black boots. I had just finished tying my laces and finished eating my breakfast when i heard someone knocking on the door.

"Yo you ready Jack? We're gonna miss the bus" said Wade, i responded with "I'm coming!" as i opened the door and went with him. We managed to board the bus and exited at the academy.

"This is gonna be one hell of a ride Wade" i said as he and I entered the building where i saw a white polar bear in Z.P.D outfit instructing everyone around. She looked at us and beckoned us forward and we did as she motioned us to do.

The other recruits just stared at us as he was sat down next to each other along with the others the bear looked down at us and smiled as she raised an eyebrow "Another bunny huh? And according to the register, your last name is Hopps...any connection with Officer Hopps?"

"She's my sister actually" I said in pride as the other just looked at me in awe as though i was some sort of god or something. "Your sister eh? Well then...Jack, i expect great things from you"

"I won't fail to deliver mam!" I exclaim as i saluted the instructor who saluted right back and nodded. The tests begun and the first thing we had to do was a strength test, which, if i'm being honest...was worrying as Judy was significantly stronger than me but i had smarts and speed.

There was a huge rhino that towered us all, the instructor looked at me as said "Hopps you're up first!". No doubt she was doing this to test my skill in comparison to either Judy's or Nick's.

I accepted and went in the ring and wore all of the necessary equipment, i scanned the ring quickly and made a plan to out manoeuvre him. I nodded my head and taunted, the rhino charged at me and i darted under him landing a powerful kick on his leg's back join making him fall to his knees in an instant.

I jumped to land a finishing blow but the rhino sent a punch my way, and i redirected it with a kick of leg. The punch knocked him out and the instructor smiled 'Like sister like brother...that was the same move she did. But he was more calculative and analytical than Judy ever was, he uses that as an advantage in combat...not bad, not bad at all".

After more tests, the instructor came to conclude one thing...Jack was very different from Judy. He had his sister speed and stamina granted but his analytical skills and stealth were off the charts! On his fifth day here, she saw that Jack 'Savage' Hopps's accuracy rivalled that of Nick Wilde which was unheard off seeing as how Nick never missed a shot like ever and now Jack is doing it too.

However, their weapon of choice greatly differs, Nick would choose an assault rifle whereas Jack chose twin pistols, his friend Wade was also exceptional rivalling Nick's strength and Judy's reflexes.

Speaking of which, Wade has shown great resilience to his surroundings and is particularly lethal in hand to hand combat. What should she have expected? It's all all those who have become friends with Judy or her siblings inherit their skills.

* * *

A day later with Nick and Judy...

* * *

Nick had recovered from his injury thanks to Dr Strange, he then reported to the Z.P.D for duty when he noticed that everyone was extremely busy including clawhouser.

He entered to briefing room where he saw Judy, Barry, Ryan along with Wolford, Delgato and Fangmeyer, all the Z.P.D's finest alone with Chief Bogo in the room. "Nick, you're just in time" Judy said as she motioned for him to come sit with her.

He did so and noted the serious atmosphere that surrounded the place. Bogo began to brief all the officers about the serious crimes that happened over the past week and how they all connected to the strange energy signature detected in the Tundra town.

"You 7 are the Z.P.D's best and most brightest officers, ESPECIALLY you two Hopps and Wilde. You have the authority to use lethal force, but, try to capture some mainly the leaders...and whatever this strange energy is, i want it either destroyed or brought back here. Dismissed" Bogo said as he saluted the 7 of them.

The officers went to get equipped with their gear, heck even Judy needed new stuff but Nick stuck with his old Winter soldier equipment. Judy was wearing heavy duty but light weight riot armour in addition to a riot shield, the Winter soldier goggles, a riot baton, two M-9's, and even a shotgun.

Nick on the other hand was wearing a blue long-sleeved, bullet proof jacket much like the one he had during his times as Bucky. Underneath it was his Winter soldier bullet proof vest and extra equipment.

He also wore long cold resistant cargo pants and Cyro-resistant boots. His legs were padded with Z.P.D standard issue riot armour and he carried two M-9's along with his twin knives and his favourite assault rifle. Nick also wore black leather gloves and wore his Winter soldier face mask, with the excuse that it would help him withstand the cold even better.

Now heavily armed and equipped, Nick and Judy along with Barry, Ryan, Wolford, Delgato and Fangmeyer boarded a huge S.W.A.T van and saw that they weren't the only officers on this job.

There were in fact three more S.W.A.T vans present outside, one from each of the other districts. Though, they all had only 7 of what Nick assumed were their best officers from those districts.

Tundratown, Sahara square, Rainforest district and along with the one here that would total up to approximately 28 of the Z.P.D's best and brightest on this job. He could see a diverse lot of mammals present and in Riot gear, such as Panthers, Bears, Polar bears, Arctic leopards, Gorillas, Cheetahs and regular leopards.

They all saluted as Chief Bogo came out and faced all of them, Nick could see the attention that this was bringing as new reporters flooded in to see what was happening.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bunnyburrow...

* * *

Stu Hopps and his wife Bonny were just sitting down in the main hall watching their favourite program and contemplating what to do about their farm. Jack had left early to get a taste of what it's like before Stu could allow more to go as that was part of an agreement that they had.

It was said that Jack would have to be the first to go and try it out first, then and only then if he'd liked it would the others be able to go and do whatever they wanted. Bonny was disapproving of this but seeing as how Jack agreed and Stu was stubborn she went along with it.

"Let's see what's on the news today" Bonny said as she switched to the new outlet. There was a Raccoon and a lion reporting the daily traffic when suddenly the lion switched the topic by saying "Oh...Breaking news everyone! There seems to be a large gathering of police officers at the Z.P.D entrance along with S.W.A.T vans stationed outside, something big is happening!"

"Oh my!" Stu gasped as he started to worry about Judy and Bonny worried over both Judy AND Nick. The screen switched to a reporter on the ground, a gazelle, who was interviewing the Chief of police.

"So Chief, care to explain what this is all about? This doesn't usually happen does it?" asked the reporter. "Well to be honest, we're dealing with a HUGE threat to all of Zootopia here. Recently, Officer Wilde had apprehended an unidentified species of mammal that we do not recognise and goes by the name of Grim Reaper. According to Officer Ryan and Hopps, Wilde was found injured but nothing too serious. The Reaper was apprehended but Wilde blacked out and had to rushed to emergency care"

"Oh dear!" Bonny gasped as tears threatened to fall but she kept it together.

"Oh my!...Where's Officer Wilde now?" the reporter asked. "Oh he's fine, and back in action with his wounds healed. Now, i would've given him time off...but...this is bigger than any of us. The mammal Wilde captured claimed to be from an organisation called Hydra which he classifies as a terrorist organisation dealing with various high tech and scientific methods of mass destruction. Which explain all of the activity happening in Tundratown, we've predicted that all locations close to tundratown like Sahara square and Bunnyburrow may be in danger with Bunnyburrow being the closest, i'd say that if Hydra were strike another location...Bunnyburrow is where they'd strike"

"Oh my..." Stu exclaimed as he began to worry. "So, to all citizens of the places mentioned...please stay indoors, take precautionary measures and l=be on the look out for any suspicious activity ESPECIALLY after sunset. DO NOT leave your house holds by then as it would be dangerous to do so, only do this if and when we here at the Z.P.D give it the green light. Which may not be long, considering that Officers Wilde and Hopps will be on this case along with a significant few others.

That is all I can tell you for now, as the rest if classified. Schools are being cancelled for the entire week for cautionary reasons". Bogo explained as he finished talking and went back to the small task-force of Policemen and women.

"Well that's all form the Chief of police here, now, back to you back the station" said the reporter and the view changed again from the streets of Zootopia to the news station.

Bonny turned off the TV and sighed in concern "I just hope they'll be alright...". Then Stu breathed in and said "They will be..." Bonny looked at Stu as if she was hallucinating.

"You heard me right, I've made a mistake and i want to amend it. I have complete faith in Judy and Nick" Stu said bringing Joy to Bonny as she always wanted to hear him say that.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nick's Parents...

* * *

Mr and Miss Wilde, aka John Wilde and Francine Wilde ,had just finished watching the news, sure they were proud of their son but how could they not have know about his injury?! They were worried sick! Which begs another question, did the Hopps family know about it but refrained from telling them?

Yes, The Wildes and the Hopps family were close in the way that Miss Wilde and Miss Hopps were really good friends ever since that incident that happened what their boy Nick was 12.

So the story was that, there was a huge storm and their car had run out of gas. So they decided to try and find some gas, but when they were looking for some Nick got separated and winded up at Judy's place all wet, and a little injured due to some injury that looked like he'd fallen down.

They were extremely worried and when Miss Hopps had called them and told them Nick was fine they quickly arrived at the Hopps house Via the directions that she had given them during their phone call.

Fast forward a few years and Francine and Bonny were close friend with John and Stu being friends but not that close like Francine and Bonny. Francine wasted to call Nick up right now but then she realised that it would be a bad idea to interrupt anything going on, all she could do was wait...

And like Bonny, she was no stranger to Nick's apparent relationship with Judy. Though he'd tried to deny it all he could, she was no fool and caught them making out once but decided not to say anything about it.

But deep down, she'd always felt that he was hiding something from her...she couldn't place her finger on it but he was hiding something for sure. But no matter, she did find an odd looking face mask in his closet on day and questioned him about it but he said that it was gift from someone...he was panicking so she didn't say anything.

* * *

Back with Nick and Judy...

* * *

After the press had finished interviewing the chief, all of them boarded the van. They then started their journey to tundratown in hopes of stopping the evil Hydra, Nick was sure of two things here...if they succeeded, Hydra would come back again but they'd be less of a threat. If they failed, they all died and he'd go back to being the Winter soldier again if Hydra ever would out.

Nick would feel every bump on the road as they get closer to their destination. He checked and rechecked everything again and again, loading and reloading his guns and checking if they may may get jammed during the middle of a fight.

As soon as he was satisfied with everything that was in order he turned to look at Judy who was doing the same thing. The Van jerked to a stop and Nick looked out the front window, they had arrived.

Things were tense in the car with Nick's face heating up in the cold, showing how nervous he was with this. Judy sensed this and held his hand "Hey...don't worry ok? We'll be fine" She said calmly and Nick smiled at her.

The doors flung open and one by one they got out of the armoured van, if Hydra was using the same tactics then they should have a sentry nearby. Nick's eyes scanned the perimeter and halted everyone when he spotted it.

The sentry was wearing a green skull helmet with a green suit with yellow markings and the red Hydra symbol. "Nick? What's wrong?" Judy asked and Delgato was about to ask the same thing but Nick motioned them to be quiet and jerked his head to the location of the sentry "Sentry up ahead".

"I'll take care of this" said the Arctic Leopard as she crouched down, her fur blending in with her snow. She placed a silencer on the end of her sniper rifle and shot the sentry on the head. The guy fell downwards and the cheetah ran towards the body and grabbed it, dragging it away towards the other officers, Nick nodded and scanned the area again but couldn't see much.

"Judy, can you see what's up ahead?" Nick asked and she nodded as her googles was switched to heat sensor mode and found nothing on the scanners "Nope, just the one sentry"

"Alright, let's move" Nick ordered and they moved silently towards the entrance. When they did they found cover and Nick whispered to them "OK here's the plan, we'll split into two groups. The officers from Sahara square and Rainforest district"

"Yes sir?" they asked and Nick continued "You guys will take the south entrance...i don''t see a skylight so there has to be only two points of entry here. While you guys approach the south, Tundra town and us will then further split into two groups. Judy will lead one and I'll take one, is that clear?"

"Yes sir" They all whispered. "Ok, so Judy you take Delgato and two from the arctic squad over there and assault the north entrance while Ryan, Barry and the rest of that arctic squad make our own little hole in the roof".

"You sly fox" Judy chuckled and Nick just winked. "You all know what to do, no go! go! go!" Nick Ordered and they all split up.

* * *

Judy's group

* * *

Judy, Delgato, Barry and some other officers from the Tundra town Z.P.D made their way to the north entrance. She looked back at them and nodded, they nodded and as Judy pointed her shotgun the the door handle.

She blasted it open and they rushed in shouting "Z.P.D! FREEZE! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!". The Hydra agents inside were taken by surprise and were unprepared, Judy took one agent on her left down with a shotgun shell. The north entrance had basically turned into a war zone between the Z.P.D and Hydra, shells, bullets and energy projectiles flew everywhere.

Hydra, being caught off guard suffered alot of casualties during the first ten minutes of the fight. The Z.P.D were careful and used the environment to their advantage, unlike Hydra who valued numbers over tactics.

Judy saw Delgato being pinned down by two advancing Hydra henchmen and opened fire with her M-9's taking both down and receiving a thanks from Delgato in the form of a nod.

Judy then jumped away from her cover and shot the first three Hydra agents with her shotgun, it clicked empty and she didn't have time to reload so she tossed it aside and withdrew her M-9's and open fired, killing the first five and then injuring the last three...the North entrance was clear.

Delgato went over the injured and handcuffed them "By the authority of the Z.P.D, you are under arrest, anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law".

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Barry as the whole team saw an orange metal thing fall from above and down below. "You're brave little Kinder i'll give you zat much"it chuckled as it turned around, Judy saw that in the middle was a type of monitor that displayed a enlarged face of an unknown species.

"You're just like Grim reaper am i right? What are you anyways? What are they?!" Judy demanded as she pointed to the fallen Hydra agents, some of them were animals but some were human...but Judy didn't know that.

"Zey,are a master species called Human...and you are quite brave, strong even for taking out the Grim reaper. You have ze potential of becoming Hydra's next Super soldier...the next Winter soldier. And I am Arnim Zola, brilliant scientist and mastermind of Hydra"

"Thanks but no thanks!" Judy smirked as she raised an eyebrow to when Zola stared at her. "What are you looking at T.V face?" Judy snarled and Zola asked her "Vhere did you get zose goggles from?"

"What of it" She said, cautioning herself "Zose belonged to the old Winter soldier...and that mean..." Zola's face lit up in a huge smirk "He must be here...my prized collection, my experiment, my Winter Soldier...but he must've had time to remember his old life or possibly build up a new one. No matter, I'll just painfully wipe his mind and make him mine again!" Zola laughed as he charged at Judy.

"You make me sick!" Judy scowled as he shouted "OPEN FIRE!".

* * *

South entrance team...

* * *

The officers from Sahara square and the Rain forest district led by Officer Cisco (Panther) and his partner Harper(Cheetah), stealthily entered through the south entrance and heard the sound of gun fire and the voice of Officer Hopps shouting 'OPEN FIRE!'. Thinking that they must be in trouble, Cisco and Harper stealthily took down Hydra agents until they were spotted by one of them and sounded the alarm.

"Well damn" Harper grumbled as he shot the one who sounded the alarm. "Positions everyone!" Cisco ordered as the gathered in a circle. See, the Officers from Rainfroest and Sahara have worked together before and they developed something called a kill circle. Sounds cool but it's basically them standing in a circle back to back. It's effective though, as they manage to mow through dozens of Hydra agents.

A Hydra sniper, stationed above the battlefield took aim and pulled the trigger, the bullet went through one of the officers head, the one who took out the sentry earlier on, and hit Harper right on the side. They both went down and Cisco shouted his partner name but they were outnumbered and out gunned, however due to some miracle they survive this as they started to fall back to what seemed to be a hole in the roof...

'Wilde...you son of a gun, you save us!' Cisco thought. "They may have turned their attention elsewhere, but I am not done with you yet!", said a voice from the shadows. The figure lept to the middle of the kill circle and withdrew a sword from his belt "I am Baron Zemo, one of many leaders of Hydra. My colleague Arnim Zola is engaging your forces on the north.

"What are you!" demanded the snow leopard. The Baron smiled under his mask and lowered his sword, he then saw her come close to him and she took out her hand cuffs. Zemo saw it and grabbed her arm and pulled her in close as he raised his sword again, impaling the poor snow leopard making her gasp.

"Futile" Zemo chuckled as the body collapsed onto the hard floor. The other officers went into a frenzy and started to chase Zemo, but to him they were no match as he just played with his gun and sword, impaling and shooting until all that was left was Cisco.

Cisco didn't even last for a full minute as he was cut down, "Such a waste" Zemo spat as he walked away, leaving them to die of their injures and to lay next to their dead.

* * *

With Nick

* * *

When they burst through the roof, the got a good view of everything happening down below. Nick could see Judy and her forces fighting off Zola?! And The south entrance team was against Zemo?!

Oh no! No! no! no! This was going to end badly for them, he saw Zemo land the final strike on the panther, known as Cisco and he walked away. "Damnit!" Nick growled. The moment he and his team landed they had next to zero difficulty taking down the surprised Hydra agents, they searched the area and that's when Nick heard Ryan shout "Nick! I think i found the energy thing!".

Nick came running and found his friend staring at a glowing blue cube of energy...the tesseract. "We should take it instead of destroy it" Ran suggested as he picked it up and placed it in a leather satchel he had brought along with him.

"I would give that back if I were you!" said a clam and stinging voice. As a man in purple emerged from the shadows with a bloodied sword "Give it here, or die like your friends" Zemo demanded as he pointed the sword towards Ryan.

"Ryan, go! NOW! RUN! I'll take care of sock face over here!" Nick ordered but Ryan stayed put "No sir, you're my friend...and I'll stick by you. The energy cube however..." Ryan smirked as he threw it at a nearby officer who caught it and looked at Ryan and Nick. "GO!" He shouted "RUN!" he shouted again. The officer as a few covered him, the rest came to Nick's aid.

"Baron Zemo...should've know" Nick muttered under his breath. The Baron charged at the and impaled the officer beside Nick, who kicked Zemo in the back making him stagger.

Zemo took two shots and they hit the last two officer, killing them both. Now it was just Nick and Ryan against Baron Zemo, the baron charged at the two of them and Ryan grabbed Zemo's sword arm and Nick shot the blade and broke it.

Zemo growled and flipped Ryan onto a table, breaking it. Nick roared and punched Zemo across the face and followed it up with an elbow to the face and then a kick to the side finishing it with a stab on the back.

Zemo, shoved Nick away and pulled the knife out of his back and threw it at him, Nick blocked it and speared Zemo to the ground...choking him. Zemo reversed it and now he was choking Nick "I haven't seen those moves in a long time! You must be him, yes...hello again James bucanen Barnes!" Zemo shouted gleefully and he chuckled evilly.

"NO!" Nick howled as Zemo threw him across the room. Zemo came close to Nick and took up his gun "Such a waste" He chuckled, but before he could pull the trigger Ryan speared him and disarmed the baron.

"Oh god no...NICK!" Ryan exclaimed as he rushed to his side. "Wilde! Wilde! Nick! Pal, c'mon buddy stay with me PLEASE!" Ryan begged as he shook him until his eyes fluttered open.

But just as Ryan was about to say something, a loud bang was heard and Ryan slumped to the ground...seemingly lifeless. "RYAN! NO!" Nick shouted, as tears started to from.

"It's all over for you Barnes!" Zemo chuckled as he picked the fox up by his neck as started to tighten his grip around his neck. Nick struggled and then his mind shouted 'IDIOT!', he did have claws. So he cast of his gloves and sank him claw into the baron's hand making him shout in pain.

Bucky them wacked him across the face with his bionic arm, sending him flying across the room. Nick picked up the knife he had and stood above Zemo wanting to end it all.

But Zemo sweep kicked the fox off of his feet and drove the knife he once held into his side, reopening the Reaper's injury and worsening it by a ton. Nick made a face and spat out blood as he fell the the ground in pain.

He tried to get up but Zemo held him down, and that's when he saw the building explode from different places. "Argh...that idiot. We could've saved this place but never mind...you'll all die here. But the girl, your friend Judy...she'll replace you".

Zemo chuckled, Nick raored and yelled at Zemo and charged at him recklessly. The baron saw this coming as tossed him off of the first floor, making him crash on the lower one and to pass out.

That last thing he saw before the flames engulfed the building was Judy shouting and calling out for him. 'I'm sorry Judes...I'm...so...sorry...'

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

Nick's eyes shot open as he gaped and shouted Judy's name, only to groan in pain as he clutched his side. He looked around and found the bodies of Delgato, Ryan, Barry and a few others including Fangmeyer.

"Ah...you wake" Said a familiar voice. Nick looked to his left and saw an arctic shrew in a black suit along with a familiar female shrew wearing a white dress. "Mr. Big, Fru fru...what happened? Where am I?"

"Easy there Nick, look, me and a few of my men were taking a trip to one of my resorts when i saw the building you were in explode. I ordered my men to investigate and we found you and all your friends buried under. We got here as fast as we could but sadly, not all survived the trip back and not all survived getting treated.

We found 27 of you...and only 13 survived. You lost a lot of good people to whatever you were doing"

"Nick? Where's Judy, we couldn't find her" Fru fru said and Nick replied "She was taken by the people we hunting...taken by Hydra agents". Mr Big raised an eyebrow "Hydra?"

Nick explained everything and Mr. Big lowered his head solemnly, "Nicolas, I'll do everything i can to find her. Hell i even dispatched some men to go find her, cause i thought she was with your group so when i didn't find her among the wreckage...i sent three to go find her. They should be returning anytime soon" Nick nodded and thanked the mafia boss for his kindness as he dozed off to let time fly...

When Mr. Big returned, he had news that his agents had found her...or at least some trace of her. They claimed to have seen a bunny going by Judy's description inside a building hooked up to some machines.

As soon as Nick was able to walk again, he quickly strapped on what good armour he had left and savaged any weapons he could could find. Judy's shotgun, one of Ryan's M-9's and his assault rifle.

Nick then went to the place that Mr. Big's henchmen described and wore him face mask along with Judy's goggles that they had found as well. He then silently went in and killed the guards silently by slitting their throats.

Since there were a small number of guards, it didn't take long to kill them all. He reached the room where Judy was being held and kicked the door open, where five tigers and an Arctic wolf were.

"Nick!" Judy shouted weakly, "Hold on there Carrots, I'll get you out of this!" He growled as the tigers jumped on him at the same time, Nick withdrew Judy's shotgun and blew a hole through two of them, he used Ryan's pistol to kill another two and finished the last on with his assault rifle.

Now, the Arctic fox grabs a shotgun and tries to shoot Nick but he grabs it with his cybernetic arm and when the wolf pulls the trigger the gun explodes and send him flying back... however, the resulting explosion destroyed a small bit of the synthetic fur that hid his metal arm. Judy thinks that she must've been hallucinating since she could've swore that Nick just blocked a shotgun blast with his arm!

" .ALONE!" Nick growls as he punches the wolf away. He frees Judy be ripping away all the machines that held her, the rabbit then grabs a metal piece that was big enough to use as a Shield, since the weapons Nick had brought were out of ammo.

The Wolf retreats but he then says "You'll never make it out alive! HAIL HYDRA!". He presses a button an explosions ring around the base, the wolf makes a break for it but Nick catches up with him.

"Carrots, baby, could you hand me that please?" Nick said as he takes the metal piece from her, she gives it to him and he angrily charges up to the wolf and snarls "You have no idea who you are dealing with!".

He punches the Wolf across the face he stumbles back, under his eyes there seems to be some red that isn't blood, looks at Nick and says "Haven't I?!" He tries to punch Nick but ends up punching the shield Nick had, but he still puts a very big fist shaped dent in the **_STEEL_** metal. Nick looks at the dent in shock, until he gets punch in the face and sent flying back and lands right next to Judy.

"NICK!" She shouts in agony as she tried to stand up but only manages to prop herself up, she feels some of her strength return in the from of a cold chill in her blood. When the wolf sees some exposed metal under the flesh of the left arm, he realises who Nick is and that all the reports delivered by Baron Zemo were correct...he starts to laugh staring it off with a chuckle but the it evolves into a full blow psychotic laugh

"What...are you laugh at?!" Nick demanded as he stood up, holding Judy in one arm. The Wolf smirks as grin grows wider and wider until he exclaims and goes into a sort of rant "HA! The mighty Winter Soldier, has become a small little fox. Don't look so surprised. In my past life I was told of the experiments involving Hydra's newest assassin. In fact I'm quite disappointed to see you don't remember me. Then again... You have not seen my true face." The wolf grabs the fur of his bottom neck and starts to pull, till it revealed the face of Hydra. The very founder of the organisation itself. The Red Skull.

Nick's eyes start to shake as his knees buckle and he falls on them, Judy grabs onto him in a hug...fearing that this may be it for them. "Oh...no, no, no...NO!" Nick shouted screwing his eyes shut and his head darts to the ground.

"As much as i'd like to stay and talk, i have places to be and things to do...so...as the french said in WW2...Bon voyage!" and with that much said, the Red skull escapes and leaves Nick and Judy for dead. When all hope seems lost, Nick sees a motorcycle, a ramp aiming at a window. Needless to say, he just found their way out of that place. But as they are going to the bike, a small explosion blows up next to Nick and shreds rest of the synthetic flesh off of his arm.

Judy sees it and screams in horror as she thinks that it's bone, she shouts his name again and again. Nick manages to regain his composure and looks at Judy's horrified expression, he ten looks at his left arm only to see it completely exposed...the metal was showing.

"N...nick" Judy mutters. Nick looks at her and says "Judy...I...we'll talk later ok but I SWEAR i'll explain everything ok? But first, we gotta get outta here!". Judy nodds her had, still traumatised about Nick's prosthetic arm and she begins to wonder...was the Reaper right?

They get to the bike and, much to Judy's horror, drive through the window. When they are a safe distance away, Judy quickly gets off the bike, throws up, she goes back to Nick says " Start talking...".

Nick sighs and sits down in front of her "Judy...I...". "Nick just PLEASE! Tell me what i want to know, please" she pleads, and Nick starts talking. he tells her how he was like them once, a human. But not all of them were bad, him being an example of a good one.

He tells her about Cap and how he and her were the same, and then he talks about the War, he tells her about Hydra and all the bad things they've done. He even goes on to tell her about the fact that he fell off of a train and lost his left arm...hence the reason it's bionic.

Then he goes into the Winter soldier stuff and Judy nearly screams when he admits it, but being the logical and reasonable bunny she was she hears him out. he tells him about the ting that Hydra did to him, the brain washing the Cyro-stasis, those godmaned 7 words that would make him do anything they wanted. He explains how they drugged him and that was the same thing they were going to do to her.

Nick also tells her about Civil-war and Cap and everything, he then tells her about him wanting to start over so he goes to this person called Dr. Strange and well...here he is.

Judy at this point was regretting ever getting angry at Nick to begin with, she knew life could be horrible but THAT?! That was beyond horrible it was barbaric and slave like.

She then lunges into his arms and cries, she says that she is horrified about his old life and he doesn't blame him for any of this and could only imagine the pain this is bringing him.

Nick embraces Judy and Kisses her forehead, she passes out of exhaustion and Nick calls Mr. Big for a pickup while the two partners try to find shelter from the bitter cold.


	31. Back home

Meanwhile in the precinct 24 HOURS later..

* * *

Chief Bogo was worried sick, neither officer Hopps nor Wilde had reported back and the other stations in Tundratown, Sahara square and the Rain forest district hadn't heard from their units yet.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes and immersed himself in deep thought. He can't loose them, they were his best and brightest officers on the force and he'd heard rumours about a cadet in the academy...2 of them actually that match Nick's and Judy's skill set. Though to be fair, one of em was a Hopps and is related to Judy so he was not surprised.

He heard a knock on the door and an officer came in "What is it?" Bogo asked and the Officer replied "Sir, I have officer Wilde on the phone for you. Says it's urgent". Bogo looked right out shocked as his ears flew up and his eyes widened "Well put him through dammit! And i want squad cars to go on the ready!".

"Yes sir!" Said the young officer, moments later the call was patched through the phone in Bogo's office. "Wilde! Tell me what happened? Are you alright?" Bogo asked trying to be professional about all of this but failed as Nick picked up on his sentimental tone and chuckled "Don't worry chief, i'm fine and so is Judy. Can't say the same about the rest though"

"What are you implying?" Bogo asked and he flinched as Nick told him the outcome of what was supposed to be a simple arrest "Out of the 28 officers we had with us...only 13 made it back, and that counting the wounded. An entire squad was wiped out by a human named Baron Zemo"

"Human?" Bogo questioned and Nick answered "He's from the same species that Grim Reaper's from" Nick replied. Bogo took some time to absorb the fact that less than half of Zootopia's best and brightest were lost.

"Where are you now Wilde?" Bogo asked and Nick replied "We're still in Tundratown sir, at mob boss's Mr. Big's place. He became and ally after Judy saved his daughter". Bogo screwed his eyes shut and recalled everything he knew about Mr. Big before asking "How many wounded Wilde?".

"Badly or otherwise sir?" Nick replied and Bogo responded with "Badly first, otherwise next". Nick sighed from his end of the line as he began "We got 4 in critical condition, even Mr. Big's personal med team is having trouble with them. Another 4 have sword related wounds, 2 have deep slashes across the chest and another 2 have stab wound from the same sword.

2 others have concussions and minor puncture wounds, 1 has a broken arm...and I personally have a re-opened stab wound along with a sore back from a fall. Judy, well...she fares FAR better then any of us. As far as i and the doctors know, she suffered a non-lethal knock out blow to the head...she's doing fine..."

Bogo didn't know what to say or do at the moment as he re built his composure "Stay there Wilde, we'll get an escort to your location...stay still. I have the pres to deal with...and I may or may not have to deal with your and Hopps's worried parents"

"Oh..." was all Nick could say and Bogo cut him off before he could ask his question of what he'd told them "I told em that you guys were fine and all was going well. Just sit tight, I'll send an escort to pick you up. Bogo out".

He hung up and sighed in annoyance at the crowd that had massed outside the Z.P.D.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nick's parents who were SICK WORRIED...

* * *

It had been a day since Nick left and never came back, no calls, no texts no nothing. Francine began to panic and couldn't sleep well last night. John fared better but he was still worried about what happened, things like this shouldn't take this long...should they?

John walked up to his wife and found her sitting on the couch a blanket around her and the remote switching through multiple news outlets on any information about the Z.P.D attack.

He sat down close to her and pulled her in to comfort her, which was when all report stations started to report live from Z.P.D headquarters. The reporter all swarmed the chief and asked one question in common, what happened to the team sent?

"I have both good news and bad news...bad news is, only 13 out of the 28 officers we've sent are ALIVE...not counting injuries sustained." Said the Chief. With that said Francine gasped and hoped and prayed that Nick was one of those 13 along with Judy of course.

"Good news is, we managed to get our hands on the energy cube that was causing the tundra alot of problems. Also, I'd like to point out that Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde...are alive"

"OH THANK GOD!" Francine shouted as he breathed a sigh of relief. "We ought to call the Hopps" Jhon suggested and Francine nodded, he picked up the phone and dialled their number.

Stu picked up on the other end and John told them the news that Judy and Nick were alive and well. He heard Stu sigh in relief as he calls out to Bonny telling her the exact same thing and getting a very Francine like response.

* * *

Elsewhere with Nick and Judy...

* * *

Nick was wandering the halls of MR. Big's private estate, wondering what to do next. Bogo's escort would be here anytime, and his metal arm was exposed...when he got back, he was sure as hell going to ask Strange to fix that.

As he was deep in thought, he felt someone tug on his shirt. He looked to see who it was, it was Judy who was looking alright but something seemed different about her but he ignored it seeing as how he was so tired and exhausted.

"Oh, hey Carrots" he yawned as a frown edged his way to his face. Judy noticed this and asked "Why the sad face Buck?", Nick's ears shot up as his eyes widened...he hadn't expected her to use his real name...much less the shortened version that only Cap would address him by.

"Don't call me that..." Nick sighed sadly as he turned away from her. Judy clasped her mouth and exclaimed "Oh my...i'm so sorry". Nick then turned to face her and knelt down in front of her and pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear "Hey...c'mon don't be like that carrots".

"How can i not? After what you've been through..." Judy whimpered, close to tears. "Hey, look at this way. If those things never happened...i would've never met you. Now...i'm not good with the romance stuff but..."

Nick was cut short when Judy pressed her lips against his for a kiss that Nick seemed to enjoy as he pulled her in tightly and wrapped his tail around her as well. "I think you're good with it" Judy said as she broke the kiss and stared into his emerald green eyes, Nick smiled and replied "Not to bad yourself carrots...not to bad yourself".

A few minutes later, one of Mr. Big's henchmen arrived and informed them that their ride home was here. They nodded and got into the huge squad car, he saw Ryan being taken into a hospital van giving Nick a wink with a thumbs up.

Nick winked back and nodded his head slightly as the car set off towards Z.P.D HQ in district 1. When the car haled to a stop, Nick and Judy exited the vehicle and were greeted by news reporters and civilians alike asking how the mission went and all sorts of things that blurred out since Nick was honestly too tired to answer anything.

A reporter then asked Nick by flashing the mike in front of his face and asking "Officer Wilde, is it true what Chief Bogo said? What happened out there and why did you take so long to return?"

Nick sighed as he began talking "Look, yes, whatever the Cheif said was true ok? I'm just really worn out right now but we did manage to get our hands on whatever energy thing they were using."

"Do you have any idea on what species these things are?" The reporter asked and Nick replied "The called themselves Humans...though it should be pointed out that not all of them are bad. I saw Human civilians and children in cages in the Hydra base as captives..."

"Do you think they'll strike again Officer?" The reporter asked and Nick nodded his head as he went inside the building with Judy and the other officers who could walk. He went to Bogo's office and to his surprise he was expecting him.

"Sit down Wilde...there are a few things i'd like to discuss with you" Bogo said and Nick sat down along with Judy. "First of all, Wilde...could you take that thing off? It's warm and i don't see the reason why you need to"

"I just feel comfortable wearing it sir" Nick said as he glanced to Judy who nodded. "Sir?" Nick said as he looked at Chief Bogo directly in his eyes, "Yes Wilde?" he responded, noting the seriousness in his eyes.

"You've been a real good Chief sir, more like a mentor to me and Judy here...and I think it's time I, no, **_WE_** let you in on something but it has to say between just the three of us".

Chief Bogo took his glasses of and pretended not to look overjoyed, indeed he did feel that Wilde and Hopps had something on him like a student/mentor relationship and he'd been waiting for either one to say it. He masked his emotions well, even Nick couldn't tell that he was overjoyed.

"Alright, what is it?" Bogo said as he saw Nick take the Jacket off along with his glove which he noted he only one and that was on his left. They couldn't tell, but mentally and on the inside the Chief felt a wide array of emotions as to what he saw...Nicholas Wilde's left arm was a metal prosthetic which had a red star on the shoulder.

Nick flexed his arm a little and explained to the Cheif everything, his past as Bucky, his past as the Winter Soldier, the Civil war and DR. Strange as well as his role in him getting here for a new life.

Bogo felt mixed about this, angry for him being a hydra agent and a human, sad and horrified about what they did and his origins as well as happy to know that he trusted him with this information.

"Now, obviously i can get Strange to cover up this thing like i did earlier and no one will know. Obviously, Grim Reaper down there knows, Zemo knows, Judy knows, Skull knows and now you do"

"Well sir?" Judy asked nervously, waiting on his response. "Do your parents know Wilde?" the Chief asked patiently as he masked his emotions and kept a straight face. He looked at Nick who shook his head "My 'mother' did suspect something was up but she never dwelt upon it and my 'dad' never noticed".

"You don't need to put those terms in quotations Wilde...or Barnes".

"Just call my Wilde sir, i did leave that life behind for a reason" Nick said and Bogo nodded his head in approval. "As i was saying, you don't need to put those terms in quotations Wilde, a parent does not have to be biologically related to their offspring. It's what adoption is for...and besides, whatever Strange did he made you biologically related to that of your current host family. Meaning they are still your parents, so no more quotations or no badge got it?"

Nick smiled and nodded "Got it Sir". Judy sighed inwardly in relief, she thought that Bogo would jump the gun and arrest Nick on the spot. "I'm...fine with this, and you'll continue to serve on the force as long as you see fit...ALSO...after this, you and Hopps will need an extended vacation. So go and have fun, if Hydra pops up...I'll give you ring"

Nick smiled and responded "Thank you Sir". And with that, Judy and Nick went back to Nick's place for a much needed time off...and they knew to perfect place for that.

* * *

A few hours later, at the Wilde's residence...

* * *

Francine Wilde heard a knock on the door, she got up and opened it only to find her son and Judy at the door. She smiled and welcomed them into the house, where they stayed for the night after having a nice meal done by Judy by Francine...


	32. Change

Nick and Judy were seated at the dining table eating dinner, it got too quiet so Francine cleared her throat and gained Judy's attention as well as a look from Nick.

"Soooo, what took you two so long? We were very worried you know" she said and Judy looked back at her and replied "Well, it's a looong story" as she then takes another bite of her food.

Francine stared at Judy for a while and noticed that something was a bit off and she decided to voice it out "Say Judy, is it just me or do you seem a bit taller than yesterday".

Nick's ears shot up and he looked at Judy, he saw Judy's increase in height alright...and it was anything BUT natural. He clenched his metal arm under the table and inwardly snarled, it was now clear the tubes that Judy had been hooked up with contained some chemicals that altered her physical nature...and there's only one drug that could do that...super soldier serum.

"Nah, i'm pretty sure it's nothing" Judy chuckled, concealing the horror behind her voice and quite expertly i might add. However, Nick was no fool and picked up on it right away and he understood her fear.

Nick cleared his throat and gained the attention of his mother and Judy "You need some water dear?" she asked and Nick smiled as he shook his head. "No mom i'm fine, but um...Judy, could you follow me to me room? I need to tell you something".

She nodded and excused herself from the table as she and Nick went to the room on the left. When Nick closed the door and dragged Judy a good distance away from it, she started to panic and hyperventilate, Nick dragged her in for a hug and she wrapped herself tightly around him. As for height, she was now at the level of his chest and although this may seem strange, she did recollect that some members in her family that were as tall as she was currently.

"Hey, look, it's not that bad. For what its worth, you look better when you're tall" Nick said in an attempt to cheer her up. But she still had her face in his chest, refusing to let him go but eventually she did and whimpered "What's happening to me?".

At this point, Judy was like a frail child that was easily broken if the cards weren't played right. However Nick had just the thing for this, he sat down on his bed and motioned her to come sit with him by tapping the vaccent side of the bed twice with his hand. Judy silently walked over there and sat down, she then scooted in closer as she asked him "Am i going to be ok? Will something bad happen to me?".

Nick sighed and answered "Judy, have i ever told you the story of Captain America?". Judy looked at him and shook her head, Nick smiled and turned his body to face her completely and she mimicked his move.

"Well, you see...during my time as Bucky, i met a boy called Steve Rogers on the playground one day. He was poor with a dying mother and a father who was dead, but that's probably for the best since he was an alcoholic. So we met up and we became best friends"

"What does this have to do with me?" Judy asked and Nick laughed as she raised an eyebrow 'oh if only she knew the similarities...' he thought. "Listen to me and you'll find out everything" he said, still smiling.

"So what happened?" Judy asked and Nick's smile fell a bit "Then, the war came. See, the war was caused by a power hungry dictator named Adolf Hitler and a group called the Nazis. Amongst the Nazis was a scientific group that dealt with experimental weaponry amongst other things, this group was known as Hydra who was lead by the one who did this to you...the Red Skull."

Nick went on to explain what the war was like, the happy times and then came Hydra with their weapons powered by the cube that they managed to somehow get. The Cube was called the tesseract and it completely ANNIHILATED the 102nd battalion with him being the only survivor.

He felt Judy's paw tighten across his own as he explains that he was to be used as an experiment, but that's when he got saved by Steve. he went on saying that Steve had been subjected to a government programme to produce Super soldiers he told her that what she was experiencing was completely normal to anyone subjected to that treatment.

The height growth, the increased strength, speed, stamina, awareness, heightened senses and a type of invulnerability. He went into Steve's presonality and Judy got the hint "Oh! So your friend was much like me huh?"

"Much? I'd say a carbon copy" Nick smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss. "So...this is all normal?" she whispered into his ear softly and he replied with "Yes, it is, you're fine Carrots i promise".

"So...about my strength, why haven't i noticed it yet?" Judy said as she grabbed onto a metal object and tried her strength, at first nothing but then she felt her hand squeezing through the metal object like it was butter. She dropped it and gasped "Oh god, i'm sorry was that important?!"

Nick shook his head and smiled "No it's just a metal cube i found lying around...there were plenty more where that came from, but in regards to your strength...I think that i'll teach you how to make better use of it, and to control it"

"You? But you're not a Super soldier" Judy asked as she raised an eyebrow and Nick raised his left hand and pulled the glove off revealing the metal hand, as far as Judy could tell, the fur as still regenerating leaving only the hand behind.

"Hello...bionic arm remember? Kinda the same thing" Nick chuckled as he ruffled the fur atop her head with said hand. He put the glove back on and Judy nodded "Ok then Sgt Wilde, when do we begin?"

Nick laughed and chuckled "Probably tomorrow cadet Hopps" as he played along with her game. He knew that she was up to the task and maybe, just maybe, he could turn her into the next Captain America. So what if he couldn't avoid his past life, he'd use the chance he had to do good in this world...

* * *

A whole week had past since Judy had noticed her enhancement, it had also been a week since she had started to train with Nick. At first she thought that this wasn't going to work but she carried on training again and again and again until she finally got the hang of it, at first she started out with a few basic punches and some running to test her endurance.

Judy had passed all the tests with flying colours, and now he was certain that she could control her strength. When her parents saw how tall she was they instantly thought that she'd gotten it from one of her great uncles who was fairly tall to say the least, and with that out of the way he sighed as now he didn't have to explain to them the truth of things that had happened that day.

A few days afterwards, Nick and Judy were working when Nick spotted four figures in black cloaks enter the Z.P.D. His eyes narrowed and he went closer to check it out, as he got closer he saw the golden glint of an all to familiar handle that he'd known from anywhere.

Nick instantly withdrew his gun and pointed it at the figures head making him halt in his track shocking everyone. Nick growled as he heard the cloaked figure chuckle softly, "You've got some nerve showing your face here Zemo"

At the sound of that name, the other officers withdrew their guns and pointed it to the cloaked figure who chuckled and threw back his hood and revealed his purple mask and crown.

He laughed and Nick narrowed his eyes as Zemo said slowly and in a menacing tone as the back to the Z.P.D HQ exploded, causing officers to fly off left and right as Hydra soldier entered the building with Arnim Zola "Hail...Hydra!".


	33. Captain America

The explosion shocked everyone in the building, Nick threw a punch at Zemo who blocked it and swipe kicked his legs making him fall on his back. But Nick jumped to his feet and tired to side kick the Baron who blocked it and unsheathed his sword and brought it down upon Nick's leg.

Nick moved his leg just in time and unsheathed his knife and clashed with Zemo. "Bad mistake coming here Zemo!" Nick growled as he broke off the drew his pistol and tried shooting. Zemo dodged them and charged at Nick, bringing his sword down upon his head but Nick held up his metal arm which blocked the blade but as he did Zemo smirked and took out a knife from the back of his coat and managed to land a hit on Nick, stabbing him up front.

Nick groaned and shoved Zemo, making him loose grip on the knife. Nick yanked the knife out and shoved him to the ground before throwing the knife to the ground and retreating the the upper levels of the Z.P.D Head quarters...more specifically, he wanted to see how Judy was doing...

* * *

Judy was in her office when the explosion had occurred, needless to say that she was shocked and that the explosion's impact threw her off her chair and head first into a wall but thanks to her enhanced body, she survived the hit but not before being completely surrounded by Hydra troopers in full green and yellow skeleton armour, Judy awoke and found that the guns had been pointed to her but she refused to give up so she swipe kicked the nearest trooped and bounced to her feet before jumping away onto the ceiling and back down onto the head of a Hydra soldier with a ton of force that knocked him out.

But before Judy could even turn to take care of the remaining Soldiers she heard three gunshots that took them all out. She saw Nick standing there with a gun in his hand, he looked at Judy and hugged her, asking her "Are you ok carrots?". Judy chuckled and pointed to herself "Hello...Super-soldier remember? I'm fine Nicky" She said.

Nick smirked and ruffled the fur atop her head before saying "Let's go kick some Hydra butt shall we?". She smirked and ran with him his as they busted through waves and waved of Hydra soldiers that blocked the corridors, as they were going through the corridors Judy started to think why they would risk coming here like this and two possibilities came to mind...Grim Reaper and the weird energy cube thingy.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, i don't think that they're after Grim but they will free him as a distraction. They're after the Cube" Nick said and Judy nodded as she took a separate path that led to the evidence room while Nick continued down his path to stop them from freeing Grim Reaper..

Nick ran down towards the holding cells and came up across the Grim reaper, still sitting in his cell and smirking. "You're not getting out grim, forget it" Nick scoffed as he stood guards against any incoming Hydra troopers.

The wall in front of Nick burst open and four elite Hydra troops along with Arnim Zola walked in, the Reaper smirked but Nick stayed unfazed. He unsheathed his knife and held it defensively, with the base of the knife on his palm, his eyes narrowed as Zola's met his gaze with a smile "Ah...i know you, that stance...Sargent Barnes".

Nick's eyes screwed shut for a moment but he shook his head and opened his eyes "Sorry, you must've me me confused with someone else". Zola laughed and smirked "Oh, I don't zink so", he then throws a punch at Nick who avoids it and proceeds to throw his knife at the nearest Hydra soldier and took him out.

He then jumps past Zola's next punch and grabs the knife from the dead Hydra soldier and slams it into the chest of another, he then takes it out and uses it to block a knife strike from the third soldier. Nick then parries and kicks him in the face which knocks him out and then he finishes off the last one with a well placed knife between the eyes.

"You're skills have actually improved kinder, i'm impressed!" Zola exclaimed as he throws another punch that Nick blocks, and he flips back towards Reaper cell, picking up a rifle from a nearby dead soldier.

"Now Zen, let me pass...or i will make you" Zola smirks and Nick catches on, he does have an ace up his sleeve and he knows what Zola's planning. When he didn't move, Zola started to speak "Ok zen, you asked vor it...Longing, Rusted, Furnace, Daybreak, Seventeen, Benign, Nine, Homecoming, one, Freight-car".

Nick stood still and Zola laughed, but then Nick laughed back confusing Zola. "VHAT?! IT ZID NOT VORK?! IMPOSSIBLE!" he exclaimed and Nick balled his fist as he swung his robotic amr toward's Zola's screen and cracked it...sending his mechanical body crashing down to the ground.

"You fool...you really think that i wouldn't have forgotten those words? Naw, I got Strange to remove them from my memory and mind altogether...". With that said Nick turned towards Grim and smiled "I told you you weren't getting outta here...not now...not EVER!".

* * *

Meanwhile in the Wilde's residence

* * *

The Hopps, Bonny and Stu, came for a little visit as they got board at home and wanted to pay the Wildes a visit. They came inside and that was when the chaos started, Francine was watching the news when she stumbled upon a report of the Z.P.D under attack by Hydra troopers.

John, Stu and Bonny noticed the petrified face and had the same reaction when they saw the headline...' _**Z.P.D Under attack by Hydra**_ ' they thought that maybe Nick and Judy were out on patrol but that was shut down when the Reporter claimed that there were no officers on patrol duty this day and that all of them were inside the Headquarters.

They then saw another explosion rock the south entrance of the Z.P.D and got really worried as it seemed that Hydra was bringing the place down, when an injured Z.P.D officer by the name of Barry came outside limping, the reporter went to him and asked him a few questions like how it all started

"Well to be honest, I have no idea...the explosion was so sudden. I guess i could could say that it started when a Hydra leader's cover got blown by good Ol' Nick...i swear nothing ever gets past em and Hopps..."

Back the living room the parents of said Fox and Rabbit officers were proud to her that, and they continued to listen as Officer Barry continued on speaking "Then the explosion took out everyone on the north entrance and i thought that Nick got caught in it but hell...knowing him...i was wrong as usual, the guy engaged Zemo for a while and retreated to go get Hopps, I followed to provide backup and that's when we split up.

I was to go downstairs to provide assistance and i saw Wilde go down to the Detention area where Grim Reaper was being held and Hopps went to the evidence room" was all the Barry said before the reporter thanked him for his time.

Back in the Wilde's home, the parents were relieved to hear that Nick and Judy were safe and John and Stu went on to eat whilst Francine and Bonny stayed to talk. "You know Bonny, there's always something that's been bothering me about Nick"

"Oh and what's that?" Bonny asked with a keen interest and a raised eyebrow. "Well, it's like he's hiding something...not something small but i have a feeling that he's harbouring a huge secret...but he doesn't want to let us in on it. There's this one time when he was 10 and i found a really dark looking face mask with all sorts of expensive tech stuff on it. Said it was a gift from a friend...but i have my suspicions about it"

"Yeah...i've also had that feeling...like some sorta dark secret" Bony said

* * *

Meanwhile at the Z.P.D headquarters with Judy, the young super-soldier had made her way to the evidence room and stood guard by the tesseract with her gun drawn out in front of her.

She heard footsteps nearby, and from her enhanced senses she could make out that there were six Hydra agents all in black and red attire this time a round. Whatever those signified it couldn't possibly be good. She decided to sneak up on the guards on by one to take them out, so she crept up behind the first one and took him to the ground and knocked him out silently, repeating the process for the others.

Once they were taken care off, Judy made her way down the halls where she found Nick waiting for her outside. "Carrots!" he exclaimed as he ran towards her in a rush to see if she was ok, but as always, she was without a scratch mark on her.

"Let's go give the others a hand shall we?" Judy smirked and Nick nodded as he kissed her forehead. The two partners ran amongst the chaos, shooting through the hoards of Hydra, when Baron Zemo dropped down in front of them and his sword was drawn.

But what the two partners didn't know was that he rigged the security cameras in the Z.P.D to broadcast all over the entire city along with every district ever as news broadcasts were disrupted to show footage of the fight and the goal here to to ' unmask' Nick's identity as the Winter Soldier.

"Zemo!" exclaimed Judy and Nick at the same time in a scowl. He withdrew his sword and pointed it at them with his left hand behind him "Ah, Sargent Barnes...and if it isn't your little Kinder Cadet"

"She's no child Zemo" Nick countered as he reached for his gun and withdrew it along with Judy. "By the authority of Z.P.D you're under arrest for multiple crimes including the slaughtering of innocents, experimentation and murder of fellow officers" Judy announced.

The Baron snickered as he charged forward engaging the two of the best officers the Z.P.D had under their name. Nick put away his gun and withdrew his combat knife and Judy got out her police Batons that Nick modified so it's deal more damage.

She also had a small shield with her that Nick designed, it could expand or shrink depending on the situation at hand. She took out a metal disk from her belt and pressed a button, it enlarged into a bronze octagonal shield that she wielded on her left hand and the baton on her right. She hti the shield with her baton twice and taunted "Come at me!".

"Patience Kinder...one at a time" Zemo said as he shouted at the last word, as he jumped at Nick and brought his sword down on him. And as he suspected he raised his left arm to block the strike as that metal arm was sometimes used as a shield.

* * *

Elsewhere at the Wilde's house...

The Wilde's and and the Hopps were watching as the fight unfolded, Nick's parents were scared when they saw the sword hitting their child's arm but surprisingly enough it didn't.

They watched as Nick deflected the blade and grabbed Zemo's arm and slammed him on the ground. Zemo bounced back to his feet and picked the sword up "Good, i didn't want you be any less then perfect when we fight!" Zemo exclaimed as he lunged at Nick. Judy got in the way and used her shield to block the sword strike, allowing Nick to jump over and and to slam his fist into Zemo's face, sending him tumbling back.

The Wilde's and Hopps cheered at this display of teamwork "Atta Boy Nick!" John exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air, "Show em who's boss Jude!" Stu cheered. Back to the fight, where Zemo was getting up, he chuckled as he withdrew his gun and shot a few rounds.

Nick retreated behind Judy's shields as the bullets bounced off of it, but then a Hydra agent caught Judy from behind and held a knife to her throat as Zemo kicked Nick away.

The Hopps gasped in fear of their daughters life, but Nick just remained calm and threw Zemo off as he picked up Zemo's Lugger pistol off the ground and pointed it at the skeletal helmet faced Hydra trooper. His eyes narrowed as he said "You know the funny thing about eyeballs?"

The Hydra goon tilted his head to the side in question and the Wilde's and Hopps back home raised an eyebrow as the continued to watch. "They look like targets" Nick said as he pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying out the barrel in slow motion towards the target's left eye, the bullet then penetrated the helmet's eye guard and went straight through the guy's skull as a bit of blood flew out of skull and out the other end.

"Oooh" Hissed everyone at home in actual pity for the soldier who fell to the ground dead. "Now that there's some really good aim" Stu commented and John nodded in response and Bonny sighed in relief as her daughter was saved.

Nick went to her and knelt down "You ok carrots?" he asked knowing full well the answer as he smiled with his left eye closed. "As good as i'll ever be Nick" Judy responded as Nick got up, giving her a peck on the cheek.

The affectionate moment came to end when Zemo rose up again with his sword drawn, they then heard another explosion coming from below...the detention area.

"Oh my what was that!" Francine exclaimed and Nick answered that question "Judy, it's the detention area, they're trying to free the Grim Reaper...stop em Carrots!". He handed Judy a gun and she nodded as he sprinted downstairs to the detention area.

"Wait a minute, Grim Reaper. (Gasps) Wasn't that the same jerk who sent my kid to the hospital?!" Francine Exclaimed as she panicked. "I'm sure Judy will be fine dear don't worry" John said as Judy vanished from the camera view.

"It's just you and me Sargent Barnes" Zemo said as he pointed his sword at Nick. "Call me that all you want Zemo, but I'm tell you one last time...that's the old me" Nick said as he jumped in the air and brought his metal fist down on the concrete so hard it cracked it and left a small crater there.

"What?" was all John could say in regards to Nick's strength. They could very clearly see the cracked surface there and he wondered what he meant by 'the old him'. But Francine and Bonny figured it out quickly, as they knew he was hiding something from them and this may be it...the strength and the fact that he refereed to the name Sargent Barnes as his 'old self'.

'Oh Nick...you should've just trusted me' Francine thought along with Bonny who was thinking about weather Judy knew or not but she had a feeling that she did know.

Zemo charged at Nick and he did the same but this time...it went differently, Zemo was prepared as he sidestepped Nick's knife thrust and knocked him of balance as he brought his sword down onto Nick's left palm, holding him in place.

"There...now you can't use your cybernetic arm anymore...shame, but then i guess the girl will take your place" Zemo smirked as he pointed the gun at Nick's head. Nick wasn't the slightest bit fazed by it and scoffed "Well? What're you waiting for...if your gonna do it then do it".

At the Wild's place, everyone was shocked and close to crying as Nick was about to die but what shocked them was Nick's cool and calm attitude towards Zemo despite him about to freaking die and he didn't seemed bothered by it a single bit.

"Now that right there...is true courage" Stu said as he looked sad and his eyes went to floor. "And...Cybernetic arm?! Well that explains the strength but where did he get that from anyways?" John spoke up but he was afraid to know the answer to that question.

"So...after all this time, Nick...wasn't Nick at all? But some Sargent Barnes?!" Stu exclaimed in shock and John backed it up with "It appears so". The Stu spoke up "Then we outta find the REAL Nick!" and John agreed when Francine and Bonny bonked them in the head for being foolish.

"What was that for?!" they exclaim and the women just shook their head " He's been like that since he was five remember? That black mask?" Francine sighed. "Wait so you knew this entire time?!" John exclaimed

"To some extent yes, i suspected that something was off about Nick but i didn't know what it was...but if it make's you feel any better all the blood tests that Nick took from that day onwards were identical to the ones that he had before and when he was born...so he's still out kit"

"Oh...but the arm and the name?! And how does Zemo know our son?!" John asked and Francine sighed "That's what i don't know yet".

* * *

Meanwhile at the Z.P.D academy with Jack...

He was outright shocked at two thing, the Z.P.D attack and the fact that Nick wasn't who he really was. But Jack didn't care, he was his friends and he needed to find a way to help.

He thought about his damaged cybernetic arm and thought about how to repair it. But seeing as how Hydra had pretty advanced tech in general just the thought of what tech made up Nick's arm made him shiver with excitement.

But nevertheless, it won't do him any good if he's dead, so he kept watching on helplessly.

* * *

Zemo was savouring the moment and was about to pull the trigger when his radio buzzed and his comms went on the fritz . He then felt a familiar feeling of a portal opening and he looked back.

The fighting had stopped just to observe what was going on, it was like there was a tear in reality was a blue portal opened up and out came a voice that made all Hydra agents tremble "ZEMO!" it shouted as a metalic disk flew out of the portal and hit him flat on the chest causing him to fly back.

Then out of the portal came a man in blue armour with a white star on his chest, and Nick knew who this was...this was the star spangled man with a plan, America's true American...this was Captain America


	34. The Howling Commandos

"Who in the world is that?" John asked as he saw Captain America standing tall and Zemo on one knee. He saw the shield bounce off the walls, hitting three Hydra soldier and returning towards him.

"I don't know dear but he seems to be against Zemo" Francine said as they continued watching. Zemo gasped and stood up clutching his chest "Gah! Captain America, i should've known you'd come here".

"To be honest Zemo, you weren't easy to find i'll give you that" Cap said as he narrowed his eyes and readied his shield. Then he spotted Nick on the ground with his bionic arm pinned to the floor with Zemo's dagger.

He took a closer look at it and saw sparks instead of blood and his eyes widened "Bucky?" he called out and Nick turned his head and looked at Cap, he didn't know what to feel right now as a ton of emotions flooded his senses.

"Cap..."He replied in shock as he didn't expect him to show up. "Let e give you a hand partner" Steve said as he pulled the dagger out and helped the fox to his feet.

Back at the Wilde's place John stared at the screen as the man known as Captain America helped get their son Nick to his feet. "Whoa wait, Nick knows this guy?" John said in awe as more and more things were unravelled about Nick. "And his real name is Bucky...Barnes?" Stu said inn disbelief.

"I don't know why you boys are always the most surprised" Francine sighed along with Bonny.

"Nah, Bucky's often used a nickname for Buchanan...so his real name is Buchanan Barnes, Sargent Buchanan Barnes if you wanna include the title" John explained and Stu nodded

Back to the fight...

Zemo howled with laughter "Oh this is perfect! Nothing ever changes does it!". He withdrew his sword and charged forward, Capp used his shield to block the attack and Nick slid under their feet and struck Zemo from behind by hitting his back, causing him to howl in pain as he dropped his guard allowing Cap the sucker punch him across the station.

"Just like old times eh Bucky? Us two going around in a war-zone and battling Hydra" Cap smiled and Nick smiled too for once "Yeah...but hey, the war's over. We won World war 2 remember?"

"Aye, the Howling commandos...brings back memories. You know, you technically never died at the end of the war so that means your still active" Steve chuckled as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"That was a Loooong time ago Cap, I'm a cop now" Nick sighed as he saw Zemo get back up. "And unlike the last time...I WILL KILL YOU BOTH AND MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD! BOTH OF YOU!" Zemo shouted in anger.

"Here he comes Bucky, get ready!" Steve exclaimed and Nick withdrew his knife "Aye, We got this!". At this point the fighting with the other officers had been reduced and the ones who were free went to assist Hopps or watched the fight.

Zemo charged at the due and managed the scratch Cap across the chest but Nick retaliated and landed a hit on Zemo's side. He counter charged and clashed with Nick "You were once one of us!" Zemo exclaimed

"Not by choice Zemo! I would never join Hydra willingly! You forced me into it, and now, you plan to ruin the life I have here? I'll send you to your grave!" Nick snarled as he broke the power struggle and punched Zemo across the chest.

He flipped back to Cap and got ready, "I hope you remember this one Bucky" Cap said as he readied his shield into a ramp like stance and Nick smirked "Like i'd ever forget that!".

The two of them charged and Zemo went into defensive mode, Cap threw his shield and Nick jumped onto it hitching a ride. He knew his weight would bring it down fast so the moment it reached Zemo, Nick grabbed it with one hand and Zemo's shoulder with another as he sunk his claws into his enemies shoulder for better grip and for pain.

He then used his bionic arm and slammed the shield against Zemo's back at full strength causing him to shout in pain. Nick released his grip and flipped back onto the stairs with the shield on his back and threw it to Cap.

Zemo finally fell to the ground saying "This isn't over...HAIL HYDRA!". He then shot Nick's leg and made him fall to the ground as he threw a small explosive near him shouting "THIS TIME BARNES! STAY DEAD!".

The device then exploded and Cap shouted 'NO!' with his hand stretched out. At the Wilde's residence, Francine and John shouted no as well as they thought the explosion took Nick out. But when the saw the smoke clear they saw a familiar bronze shield come into view, it was Judy's shield!

"Jude! Oh thank goodness! Nick's safe! or should i call him Barnes?" Stu exhaled in relief and in question. "Nah, just call him Nick...and lets agree that we're gonna talk to him about this today"

"Yup" said Francine, Bonny and Stu as one. Back with Nick, who was sure he was blown up saw Judy standing above him with her shield which had no doubt blocked the blast.

"Judy!" Nick exclaimed joyfully as he kissed her cheek making her blush a bit "Hey Slick! Good news, Reaper ain't getting out" She smirked as he helped him up. Zemo growled in frustration as he and the surviving Hydra troops retreated and the slow ones got arrested.

A voice then rang from behind, a familiar one, "Well, Barnes...you did it" . Nick knew that voice from anywhere but to his surprise so did Judy as she remembered the voice from when he showed her his memories "Dr strange i presume"

"Correct miss Hopps" he said and Cap came close to him. "I am unable to open up another portal for a while, so until then, let us rest and explore this world" Strange suggested and Cap nodded.

"You may need to disguise though, not many humans here" Nick said and Cap nodded. "We can go back to my place, and rest..." but before Nick could complete his sentence, Chief Bogo came along and called his name.

"Wilde! You know these men?" Bogo asked and Nick nodded, Cap looked confused though "Wilde? Is that the name you go by here Bucky?" he asked and Nick nodded in response.

"Chief Bogo, Z.P.D, thanks for the assistance" he said as he held out his hand and Cap shook it "Captain America, pleasure to meet you. Just call me Steve". Bogo nodded and turned to man in robes "Steven Strange".

"Fitting last name no offense" Bogo smirked to Nick and Judy's disbelief. "None taken Chief, I've grown accustomed to it".

* * *

After a while, Strange opened a portal to Nicks place and in an instant Cap changed form and became a silver wolf. "That's your disguise for now Captain" Strange said and he nodded.

"Ok!" Nick said as he clapped his hands "I'll be in my room and once i've finished stuff we'll go about the city k?" Nick suggested and Cap and Judy nodded as Wilde dissapeared when the door closed.


	35. Bombshell dropped

After Nick had shut the door and dissapeared into his room, Steve began to wander the house and found a shelf which was decorated with pictures of what he could assume was Bucky's new childhood here, and in every picture there was a smile on his face...something that was almost never present on Earth. Judging from the pictures alone, coming here seemed to be the best choice that he'd ever made.

He picked up a picture of Nick graduating from the police academy and smiled as he set it back in place. "So...you must be Nick's old partner" Judy said as she got Steve's attention.

"Nick? Oh so that's the name he goes by here...Nick Wild huh? Not bad" Steve said as she moved around the apartment. From where he was from, Bucky was a rich kid and what he had here was no short of middle-class but he was happy so he wasn't about to say anything.

"What was he like back in where-ever you're from?" Judy asked as she took a seat. Cap smiled and huffed "Well...see now, that's a tough one. But, as far as I could tell...Bucky or rather Nick, was a kind person...I always wanted to be in the army, but because i was too thin everyone looked down on me. But Bucky always gave me hope, even when i lost it. And eventually, i got in thanks to a guy named Dr. Thomas Erskine."

"Thats...a weird name" Judy said and Cap chuckled "I suppose it is, he was German after all". "What's a German?" Judy asked and Cap looked at her and said with a smiled "I'll explain that later, but thanks to Erskine, who injected me with Super soldier serum...i got strong and i joined the army".

"Yup, that sound like Nick alright. I wanted to be a Cop, the ever bunny cop...but like you, everyone looked down on me including my own dad. But Like you, Nick stood up for me and as time went by...well...i guess you can tell what happened" Judy smiled as she flicked her badge.

"You know, for a bunny, you are unusually tall...no offense" Cap said as he pointed it out. "Oh well, it concerns Hydra. See, they injected me with Super soldier serum and Nick rescued me. He then trained me to make good use of my powers"

"You know something kid, you're alot like me" Steve said as he carried on with his questions "So...what was your first mission?" Steve asked and Judy replied "Well, Nick wasn't a Cop at that point but he still helped in the investigation...because of his connections with people around Zootopia. We were out to find why animals were turning savage and it turned out that it was a drug called 'Night-howler'. When we finished, we found out that our mayor Bellweather was responsible so Nick, who was a Cop now, and I apprehended her."

"Sounds like some scary stuff" Cap said slouched back on his chair.

* * *

After a while of talking, Nick, Steve and Judy decided to just take it easy and to stroll the town. Steve was surprised to see that most of the things that existed in their world exist here.

They wondered the streets for quite some time before Judy received a call from her parents, saying that they were at the Wilde's place and that maybe if they were free, they'd come over for dinner.

Judy agreed and told Nick who agreed as well. When they arrived, Cap agreed to come with them just for the heck of it. When they arrived at the house, Nick noticed that there was something off about their parents but didn't voice it out.

They sat on the table and introduced Steve to their families, saying that he was an officer on leave which was why he wasn't there during the Z.P.D attack this morning, because he knew that it was broadcasted via news channels.

When they were eating, Francine decided to drop the bomb on all three of them, saying that the fight inside the Z.P.D was also shown and that they saw the whole thing...they also know that Steve wasn't an officer and that he was the man in blue with the shield.

Nick kept a calm face but then tapped the table and sent Just a message in Morse-code 'Oh no...' was what Judy interpreted, she knew what this would mean so she held Nick's hand tightly and in response and held her hand tight as well.

"Although, that was some impressive teamwork you two. Now i know why the police Chief picked both of you as partners" John said in an effort to divert the tension away from Nick.

"Thanks..it was nothing really" Judy responded, still holding onto Nick's hand from under the table. From then on the conversation got awkward and neither side wanted to discuss what had happened today.

But, Francine pressed on and asked "So...how long have you served in the army". Nick mentally gulped before answering but Steve beat him too it "Five years, got promoted from Sargent to Elite Commando".

Nick was about to ask why he had said that but he got a phone call from the Cheif, so he and Judy went somewhere to finish talking to the Cheif, leaving Steve with the parents.

"Elite Commando?! Nick was that good?" John asked and Steve nodded and replied "One of the best I've worked with, he is my partner after all. But most importantly, he was my best friend. We fought together in the Second World War against Hydra and their Nazi allies along with other enemy troops from other Nations from across the world.

Though, we weren't alone...i made a team called the 'Howling Commandos', there were 7 of us in total. We usually took the most high stake missions that were considered too dangerous for regular Soldiers, like infiltrating fortified bunkers, blowing up important convoys and other stuff. Though when needed we were deployed with regular soldiers in the front lines..."

"A World war?!" John exclaimed as he didn't see how something like that could've happened at all. "Well...to be honest, it's sort of an over exaggeration. The whole world wasn't at war, just, most of the major countries were"

"Countries?" Stu asked and Steve responded "Oh that's right, apparently that doesn't exist here so let me explain it to you using an example. Imagine Sahara square and the Rain forest district being something like that. Only thing is, they have a different language, national flag, culture etc..."

"Oh ok, i get it" Stu said whilst nodding his head "So where did you two come from?" Bonny asked and Steve smiled "From a great Country known as the United States of America. We entered the war after the country of Japan bombed the port of Pearl Harbour in the Country of Hawaii in December...two years after the war had started in the Continent of Europe.

From inside the United States, there were well...different states, i was born in the state of Brooklyn and Nick, or rather, Bucky was born in Indiana". Cap then goes on to explain the events of the war, the formation of the Howling commandos by rescuing Bucky and the other members out of a prison in North Italy, the D-day landing on the beaches of France where they teamed up with a man named Logan.

And then regrettably, Stu asked about the metal arm and Cap had no choice but to tell the story of the Mission to Capture Arnim Zola. He said that Bucky fell off the train and was marked as K.I.A or so they thought. He explained the Winter soldier and their fight on the Helicarrier, the Civil war to stop Zemo from bringing back the OTHER Winter Soldiers and then Bucky at Avengers tower gather intell on a hero called D.R Strange which brought him to this dimension to restart his life all over again.

Francine was mentally crying and John was shocked alright...so the saying was true, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain but it did explain alot of things thought and he nor anyone else in the room held Nick responsible for the killings as the Winter Soldier and praised the fact that he came here to amend his past sins...even though he never committed them willingly.


	36. Jack's sidequest

The silence came to an end when Judy and Nick came out and grabbed their Police gear, with Nick not even looking at his folks which broke Francine's heart even more.

Nick just grabbed his police shit and put it on without a word when Judy handed him his badge and explained "Bank Robbery, gotta go!" She said as she hurried along with Nick when John shouted out "Hey Nick!"

He stopped but didn't turn around "Yeah?" he replied, waiting for a yell or something but all that came was Francine asking "Will you be able to make it to dinner tonight?".

Nick contemplated at what he should do, so, seeing as her tone didn't hide anything malicious or backstabbing Nick took it as a sign that his parents accepted who he really was. Trying hard to not to let the tears fall he looked back with a smiled and replied "Yeah..i will"

"Nick! Come one!" Judy urged as she grabbed him by his tie and dragged him away "Woah hey there! Anyways, i'll be back for dinner and i'll be bringing Judy k? k see ya!" Nick said as he got dragged outside and the closed the door.

The parents were chuckling and Steve smiled, he got up and went to the window to look out at the view, it looked like his home town for sure.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Judy and Nick arrived on the scene of the robbery with their guns drawn as they enter the bank and shout "FREEZE!". The robbers took one look at Nick and dropped the bags, begging not to be killed.

Nick raised an eyebrow and looked around as many of those present in the bank were scared too, looks like Zemo broadcasted the fight to everyone and not just their parents. Judy noticed their looks and looked at Nick who's expression was masked by a thin line across his mouth.

One of the robbers tried to open fire but Nick saw that and took the shot, destroying the gun. "You guys are under arrest for attempted robbery" Judy said as she went over to them and handcuffed them one by one with Nick's help. As they leave, some of those present in the bank gave the Fox officer looks which held, betrayal, and anger in them.

After the event the criminals were locked up and Bogo congratulated them on another success, he told them that the city was luck to have em. "Lucky...but not content" Nick said as he slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked out, Bogo didn't even try to stop him. He knew this was bound to happen when the public found out...it was only a matter of time.

'Oh Nick..." Judy thought sadly as she watched her boyfriend leave and close the door behind him, her ears were all droopy and she bore a hurt expression that she'd try to mask when in the presence of the chief.

"You can go too Hopps, you're dismissed" Bogo said and Judy nodded as she went after Nick, closing the door behind her. Bogo sighed "I knew this would happen..." he said to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere with Jack...

Jack was still taking in the fact that Nick was cyborg and had a metal arm, but that didn't stop that curious brain of his from wondering about the tech that's used in that arm...or the tech that these Hydra goons used in the invasion.

How he so desperately wanted to get his hands on that sweet tech, his feet were thumping on the ground rapidly and then he thought 'I'll sneak into the Z.P.D tonight and attempt to get my hands on at least some tech' He thought as he jumped off of the bed and wore a leather jacket with a pair of fingerless gloves and boots all of which were black.

He then went over to his table and opened the drawer and took out a modified version of the stun gun which now shoots electro darts, the voltage was adjusted for a quick knockout as he didn't savvy the pain it brought to others.

He then took a duffel bag and wore a pair of ray-band shades and set off with Wade hot on his trail. Jack turned around and found Wade behind him "Wade? What are your doing here?"

"Was about to ask you the same thing, we should be in the academy man...i mean, the final exams are in like two weeks!" Wade exclaimed and Jack winked "I'm going to get my hands on that sweet Hydra tech that got left behind...not all of it, not even a big chunk of it, just a small portion of it to be honest"

Wade chuckled as he shook his head "Curious little one aren't ya?". "You can follow me if you want, but keep it quiet, we're stealthing this one...consider this to be a...Stealth test" Jack said and Wade nodded in agreement.

The two entered the Z.P.D building at night, and Jack took out a small device that would make them invisible to the cameras as it would loop the device for a few minutes and then go back to being normal again.

They entered through the back door using one of Jack's E.C.M jammers as he placed it one the key card pad which opened the door for them without triggering the silent alarm, once in they quietly crept into the offices which were still partially wrecked due to the Hydra invasion.

He went over to the desk marked 'Hopps' as his sister was bound to have a map or something of the place...and if that failed, there was always her computer. And just so she doesn't get into trouble, he's invented a special software that erases the last known log in user in any computer system database...which would mean Judy.

"Ok, Wade, i need you to keep watch on the outside. I've rigged the cams and now...you're my eyes. I have to find where their hiding that tech" Jack ordered and Wade nodded as he placed a laptop in-front of him and opened it, accessing all the cameras in the building.

"Oh...damn" Wade whispered and Jack quickly glanced at Wade "Why? What is it?". "Officer Wilde's still here" Wade replied and Jack quickly set off to work, as he didn't want to alert anyone of his presence.

He carefully searched through the folders and found nothing, so he went on the computers and managed to get in, as his sisters password was more or less the same. It was her nickname that Nick had given her 'Carrots'.

He found a map of the place and found that the tech he wanted was at the inventory room, just three room away from the offices. Victory was short lived as Wade warned Jack "Nick's coming up"


	37. So it begins

Jack quickly got what he needed and headed out, erasing the history of Judy accessing the Z.P.D files so late at night. Jack and Wade managed to get into the inventory room where they found tons upon tons of Hydra tech that made Jack's mouth water.

Jack snapped out of his amazement and found a piece of salvageable tech that looked like a wrist piece, sorta like a watch. Just as he was about to take it and wear it, a voice rang out from the end of the room "Ok, what are you two up to?"

Jack swore under his breath and Wade moaned out loud, he knew that voice anywhere. Nick stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face as his arms were crossed.

Jack was about to reply when Nick did it for him "Lemme guess, you came for the Hydra tech...or at least...anything you could salvage right?". "Blast mate, was mind reading something that Hydra taught you?" Jack asked, frustrated a little.

Nick's stance faltered as his eyes slowly moved towards the ground "Not you too..." Nick mumbled under his breath but Jack managed to catch in and he regretted saying it "Oi mate, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to.."

Nick held up his hand "It's fine Jack, really it is...Take what you can and sneak out, i'll pretend that i never saw you". Jack felt guilty and tossed the device to Wade and asked him to get going while he had words with Nick. Wade nodded set off whilst Jack stayed behind, and Nick knew he was still there but for some reason...he just didn't care.

Nick felt like his life was ruined now thanks to Hydra, and to think...he was actually going to propose to Judy three months from now. With those dream crushed, he had nothing else left and although it was true that Judy loved him...he had to think about the big picture, Hydra would come after her.

Jack sensed the tension and went up to the fox cop and sighed "Look mate, just cause you got a fancy shiny arm doesn't mean that i hate you now. In fact..." Jack explained as he stopped mid sentence because he noted that sparks were visible from Nick's left hand. "That arm of yours is busted...do ya...mind if i take a look at it, to see if i can repair that"

Nick turned around and looked at Jack for a bit before putting on a light smile, brightening up his features and making his ears stand upright. "Alright, if you know what you're doing" Nick replied.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon, we can meet up and hang out. And maybe what you need is to blow some steam off mate" Jack said with a smile etched on his face. Nick nodded and replied "Sure! You'd better bring some ice packs though...i'm going to wipe the floor with you".

Jack laughed "We''ll see mate, we'll see". The two departed with a wave and went their separate ways with Jack going back to the academy please and Nick going back to his place where Judy was staying overnight with a happy mood due to Jack's acceptance.

Nick went home and was greeted by a hug from Judy as he closed the door and hugged her back, kissing her as well. They talked for a good while and Nick told Judy about his encounter with Jack.

"Well, that's great...though i never doubted that he hated you. Not even for a moment, so go ahead...go out with him, have fun" Judy replied with a smile. "Will do carrots, will do" Nick said as he kissed her again.

The couple went to bed a few hours later, holding one another in each other's arms

* * *

The next morning...

As promised, Nick met up with Jack in the local gym for a round of boxing. Even while they were at it, Nick's mind wandered off wondering what Hydra would have planned next.

He dodged one of Jack's strikes and threw one of his own before thinking 'What's Zemo up too? just hope it's nothing too bad...damn what am i thinking?! This is Hydra for gods sake! Nothing is ever good when it comes to them! nothing!'.

Jack noticed that Nick was distracted but didn't take advantage of that and to interrupt his train of thought. Nick landed a punch on Jack take caught him off guard and took him out for the count.

"Nice one mate, you got me" Jack chuckled and Nick smiled back in response when his phone rang "This is Nick". On the other end, Chief Bogo informed him that Hydra was spotted at Tundratown's railway station and that he should have a look into it. Nick responded by saying "Sure Chief, i'll give it a look see." he hung up and apologised to Jack before taking off to get Judy so that they'd take out Hydra


	38. The end of it all (Part 1)

Nick got into his car and went to his house to pick Judy up, surely she'd gotten to notification by now. He honked twice outside and true to his suspicion, Judy came out in full police gear as she came into the car and sat next to Nick.

She looked at him with worry as he remembered something that made a void feeling in her stomach, she remembered that Nick told her about his fall from the train in an icy mountain...and that's exactly where they're going...oh the irony.

Nick knew she was worried and she had every right to be, he looked at her with a smile and winked "Hey, it'll be fine k carrots?". She looked at him with a faint smile but she was still worried about him...alot.

The two drove of towards the train station in Tundratown and decided to do this stealthily, so after parking their car near the station they crept in with their guns in hand and spotted a few guards. Nick looked at Judy who nodded at him, the two then shot the guards dead and proceeded inwards, however, they were being watched.

They got on the train as it took of from the station when someone bumped into them from behind, the two partners turned and wanted to shoot but ceased to do so as it was none other than Cap.

"Cap..." Nick sighed in relief along with Judy as she put her gun away. "I heard from strange that Hydra's here...I'm here to stop them and lend you you a hand Buck..." Steve replied and the Cops nodded as they advanced inwards.

As they reached halfway the door between the cars shut, separating Nick from Cap and Judy, who freaked as she banged both fists onto the door exclaiming "NICK!".

"Damnit! We were being watched!" Nick scowled as he turned around just in time to see and evade a Hydra agent's bullet barrage from a Maschinenpistole 34 SMG, Judy and Cap were willing to bust the door down when they encountered Zemo and a few Hydra troops "End of ze line Captain" Zemo chuckled as he withdrew his sword and charged towards the pair.

Cap blocked with his shield and Judy used both legs to kick Zemo away by delivering a powerful kick to the stomach, knocking him back. The troops opened fire and Judy withdrew her shield along with Cap as they block the bullet barrage by the Hydra troopers.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jack...

* * *

Jack had just finished his exams and graduated from the academy, with that stolen piece of Hydra tech of course, which he found out was a suit of high tech armour with repulser type weapons and flight patterns along with an A.I named eclipse.

The armour was green the way all hydra tech was and the mask of said armour was gold in colour...well it was more of a face-plate but that didn't matter. The A.I of the suit had said that the armour was based of that of one 'Tony Stark' aka Iron-man and that this was Hydra's way of combating him as this was built bolt by bolt to be far superior to his own suit.

When Jack had first discovered the suit, he freaked out because it had engulfed his body and he thought that it was a death trap of sorts but it wasn't, in fact the A.I eclipse was more than happy to make Jack it's new owner and wearer as all the other Hydra goons were quote on quote 'Arrogant and stupid'. Jack had chuckled to that and he spent all night learning about the suit in his spare time and how the weapons work along with the flight specs.

The other thing about the suit that he learnt was that IT made the wearer approximately, if too small, the same size as a normal 24-year-old man for obvious reasons.

Jack had found out that Wade sneaked out a Hydra blaster rifle from the room last night and he had already began to grasp how it worked and was beginning to become efficient at it...due to eclipse's help.

The moment Jack had heard about the train fight, he ran right over to his drawer that held the piece of Hydra tech and placed it on his wrist. "Hey Eclipse!" Jack exclaimed as the A.I came to life, Eclipse had a male voice and sounded like Jarvis but more German.

"What can I do for you?" It asked as Jack explained the whole situation to Eclipse who hummed in concern "Right then, hop on! I'll fly us, you do the fighting and other stuff ite? Cool" he responded as he began to wrap himself around Jack like a symbiotic liquid suit…. much like this guy called Venom.

Jack began to take of when Wade noticed and asked for a lift, he grabbed that gun that he'd taken and they set off towards the train station where they followed the train as it took off.

Jack set Wade down on the roof and he patrolled the outside.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nick on the insides...

* * *

Nick avoided a few more shots from the Hydra soldier and hid behind a crate for cover, he then held his breath and jumped for the kill as he went sideways and pulled the trigger on his gun three times, all shots hitting the agent square on the chest killing him.

Another Hydra soldier brought a knife down on Nick but he blocked it with his metal arm and countered by grabbing the man's face and slamming it on his knee knocking him out cold.

"Round two Barnes!" Zola exclaimed as he speared Nick to the ground, however, Nick blocked the incoming punch and used his metal arm and punched Zola's screen thrice and he kicked him off and onto the many shelves filled with stuff.

Zola recovered and grabbed an energy launcher from nearby as he open fired upon Nick who evaded it just in time as he rolled across the train platform. THe blast however did get rid of the barrier separating Cap and Judy from Nick.

Judy jumped into action and brought her shield down upon Zola's screen powering him down "Thanks for that" Nick said as he picked up a machine gun and started shooting the Hydra troopers.

"End of ze line Barnes!" Zemo exclaimed as he threw a plasma grenade which exploded upon impacting the train door, the team was stunned momentarily but that was all the time Zemo needed to kick Nick out of the train!

Nick screamed as he fell from the high height as he heard Judy and Cap shout his name in fear. As Nick fell through the air he got caught by an armoured figure he looked up at his saviour and exclaimed "STARK?!"

The face mask lifted and the figure spoke "Nah mate, i'm better". "Jack!" Nick exclaimed in joy and he was taken to safety atop the train's roof

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok, i have three bits of news here...one, the next chapter will be the one that concludes the story (And possibly start off the sequal). Two, Sorry i haven't been active in a while, i had internet issues so yeah...**_

 _ **And Three: All my Marvel/DC crossovers haven't been doing so well...so i want you guys to help me out with that, could ya please? All the stories however are linked to one another in an epic series.**_

 _ **It's mainly focused on The Guardians of the Galaxy and Red Hood (Jason Todd). So pls check those out, the first story of the series is called Guardians of the galaxy: The Red Hood**_

 _ **Followed by Contingency then the Black Order and then Rise of Thanos and then carries onwards to War on Earth leading to The Last call.**_

 _ **PLS Mention in your reviews for this chapter is you will or won't be checking out the stories mentioned cause i mean hey...it's like 9k+ readers for this so i was like...yeah sure maybe telling them may work.**_

 _ **SO yeah...just mention in your reviews if you will b checking them out. Fair warning though: Those are my EARLIEST works so the writing style may be abit...meh here and there ESPECIALLY in the first story.**_


	39. The end of it all (Part 2, broken skull)

"Dude! Epic suit!" Nick exclaimed as he stared at the suit Jack was wearing. Jack's helmet 'melted' away to reveal his full head as he smirked with his arms crossed "Thanks" Jack replied as his ears shot up and he powered up his repulsers and turned around, blasting a Hydra goon unconscious.

"Excellent shot" Eclipse praised and Jack responded "Thanks mate". "That suit got an A.I?" Nick asked as he punched another goon out cold as he tried to sneak up on him, Jack and Nick stood back to back, roughly the same height now.

"Yeah, name's Eclipse...nice fellow, has an accent" Jack responded as he blasted another Hydra soldier, the roof was becoming quite full with all the Hydra goons just crawling up to kill them.

"HAIL HYDRA!" yelled a Hydra agent as he jumped from above with 2 grenades in his hands "NO!" Nick exclaimed and Jack followed up with "BLIMEY!". But then the soldier fell dead on the ground before he could unpin the grenades.

"Huh?" Nick exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Don't worry Jack, i gotcha covered" came a voice through his comms "WADE! You son of a gun, you saved us mate!".

"Ah, just part of the job am i right Jack" Wade chuckled from his side of the line and Jack nodded. Jack and Nick smiled at each other for a while before nodding, Jack's helmet materialised as he and Nick burst in through the roof, commando style right in the middle of Cap and Judy.

"STARK?!" Steve exclaimed in shock but Nick shook his head "nope, not Stark...just a friend" Nick responded as he he withdrew two pistols and killed two Hydra agents as the bullets hit them square on the chest.

Jack noticed Zemo bringing down his sword on his sisters head and he rushed into action, unknowingly powering up his uni-beam. "SIS! JUDY! WATCH OUT!" Jack shouted as he stepped in front of his and let loose the blast which broke Zemo's sword and sent him flying back "Ok...whoa, didn't mean for THAT to happen".

"Jack?" he heard a voice call out to him, it was Judy's alright and boy was she shell shocked to see him in that armour and being as tall as Nick and her. "Yeah, it's me sis..." Jack smiled from under the mask

"Jack look out! Behind you!" she exclaimed, Jack quickly turned around and combined his hand to hand skills with his repulser blasts creating a killer combo. A swarm of Hydra bots approached from all sides and Jack had an idea, "Judy! point that shield at me! I'm going to shoot it with a laser and your sheld's gonna reflect it..get it?"

"Oh! I see!" Judy smiled as she pointed her shield at her young brother. "Alright Eclipse, let's make it happen!" Jack smirked and Eclipse replied "You the boss mate". Jack fired the laser and the beam deflected from the shield like sunlight on a mirror. Judy rotated her shield and the laser moved as well, destroying all of the bots leaving only a now reawakened Zemo and...the Red skull who had now appeared from behind closed doors.

"Ah, Captain, i see you've assembled a new team...this...new batch of Avengers" Skull smirked as he withdrew his pistol. "Damn right they're Avengers Skull, and like all the other times you've faced the Avengers...you'll go down!" Cap exclaimed as he threw his shield along with Judy, their shields were intercepted by Zemo as he caught Judy's shields and used it to knock Cap's away.

"I don't think so Captain!" Zemo smirked as he charged towards them but was intercepted by Nick "You and I have a score to settle Baron Zemo!". As the two combatants stumbled onto another area of the train.

The Skull smirked as he took out a keypad and entered a bunch of commands on it but frowned, he then entered one last command and smirked. "Alright, i'm taking you in!" Jack said as he tried to advance but he couldn't...the suit was jammed.

"What the?! I'm STUCK!" Jack exclaimed and Judy looked towards her brother in fear of what might happen. "Oh don't worry, I've merely just messed with the suit a bit...but i congratulate the kinder for removing almost ALL of the contingencies i had hid within it".

"I'm afraid he's right sir...my programming is now limited" Eclipse said as his voice rang out in his head. "Can you take the suit off then?" Jack asked and Eclipse replied "Yes sir, but...it's too risky! You may die! And...and even though i'm an A.I, even though i'm just 0's and 1's, i've grown too attached to you as an owner to risk loosing you sir.

You're not like the other Hydra agents who wore me...you are brave and have REAL HONOUR. Please sir...promise me...promise me that you'll stay safe."

Jack was stunned as he closed his eyes to ponder over the A.I's words...but then ultimately decided that he was still going for it and to also show that the suit wasn't everything, that it didn't make everything special about him...he was smart, he had Z.P.D Training and Covert Z.P.D training...along with some knowledge of Hydra tech...so he answered back "Do it Eclipse, my friend, i'll find a way to undo these effects...remember what you told me when i got too excited?"

"Yes sir...i remember...i said that you shouldn't let this suit define you...rather...your individual qualities and skills as a PERSON to define you. And if you still think that if you're nothing without this suit, then you don't deserve it...ah! I see where you're going with this, bravo sir, bravo! But that doesn't mean i can't give you some form of protection".

"What're you..." Jack was cut short as the armour melted away from his being and he felt it wrap around him again but this time...in a rather dashing yet striking Black tuxedo suit complete with everything that made him look like a Spy...the ear comms, the wrist laser and the gauntlets morphed into a M9A3 Beretta pistol.

He was still as tall as Judy though and she was as shocked as he was as soon as the transformation was complete. "Well i'll be damned Eclipse" Jack breathed as he stared at himself before rolling out of the way to avoid The Skull's blaster fire.

* * *

Elsewhere...

The two were exchanging a variety of blows and Zemo ,being the arrogant fool her was, decided to broadcast the entire fight on the train Via hidden cameras to all of Zootopia to show them that Heroes will fall...it was just a matter of time.

Meanwhile with the Hopps who were still at the Wilde's place due to them wanting to hear some news of the mission that even had Nick's old partner Steve rushing off to help.

Once again they got to see Nick in combat, as the news they were watching got interrupted by a live broadcast of the fight between Zemo and Nick. "This guy again?!" John exclaimed in frustration.

"End of ze line Barnes! ZOLA NOW!" Zemo ordered and Nick's ears shot up and he grabbed from behind by Zola whom he though that he had destroyed earlier on. "Oh no!" The parents exclaim and Zola laughed " Foolish Kinder! I told you i vould be back!"

Zemo withdrew his sword and was prepared to skewer Nick but he dodged to blow and used all his strength to LIFT ZOLA Nick shouted in a ferocious battle cry as he slung the mechanical monster past his shoulder and towards Zemo.

"Again...i know that's a robotic arm...but jeez! That guy's made of metal...he's gotta weigh like a ton and Nick's just judo flipping him like nothing!" John commented and the other nodded as Francine thought to herself 'That's my boy'.

"CURSE YOU! BARNES!" Zola exclaimed as he blasted the train door wide open with a blast from his energy cannon. Zola charged but Nick step sided and shoved his knife through his monitor and withdrew it before kicking him off the train.

"You'll be back Zola...you'll always come back" Nick muttered as he turned around and faced Zemo to which he intercepted the blow from the sword with he metal arm.

"Looks like you need some backup there mate!" Called out a voice that made Bonny and Stu jump "No way..." They exclaim as their jaws drop when a familiar looking rabbit, tall as Nick and had a handsome face emerged him the shadows with a handgun.

"Jack, nice to see you" Nick winked as Zemo grunted in annoyance "That's Jack?! Like...Jack Hopps? OUR Jack?! What the hell did Police academy do to him?! He's all built and tall and handsome and...what's with the damn Tux!" Stu exclaimed as he rapid fired questions that no one present had the answers to.

"Great...who're you supposed be? James bond or something?!" Zemo shouted as he lunged at him but Jack dodged and countered by twisting Zemo's arm towards his back and disarming him "No mate...the name's Jack...Jack Savage. And you are under arrest". Jack slapped handcuffs around Zemo and tossed him towards Nick who knocked him out cold.

"Whoa..." Stu breathed in disbelief as he managed to take Zemo down in less than a minute. "What happened to the Armour?" Nick asked and Jack replied "The Skull messed with it, but the A.I, Eclipse managed to transform into this stylish tux for well...style and protection"

"He had an armoured suit?!" Stu exclaimed along with John "Not to mention that he said A.I...the suit was alive...in a way" John breathed in shock. Meanwhile on bored the train, Nick and Jack went off to assist Judy and Cap who had cornered the Skull when suddenly, the train got thrown off of it's railings and down towards the ground near to the Z.P.D.

Cap and the gang were down for a bit and so was the Skull but when they woke up the Skull ran out and was followed by Cap and the others where they found a massive Hydra battle mech along with a legion of Hydra troops just pointing their guns down onto them.

"IT'S OVER CAPTAIN! I'VE WON! FIRE!" Skull exclaimed as the canons prepared to fire when a voice that Cap know all to well rang out "MIGHTY THUNDER!".

The citizens of Zootopia along with Cap and the gang saw something gly right through the mech and something else land on the ground with a silver helmet with wing designs. The figure held out his hand and the object that they first saw landed on the palm of his hand.

Chief Bogo ran out along with the rest of the officers to see what caused the commotion, he'd wanted to ask who the hell he was but the figure had answered him "Now then Red skull, you now face THE GOD OF THUNDER HIMSELF! THOR SON OF ODIN!"

* * *

'Great...a god' Bogo thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. A portal opened behind the god of thunder and Strange along with Black panther arrived on the scene.

"Thought you may need back up" Strange smirked as he stood alongside Cap, Thor and the rest of the Avengers...or in this case...The Z-Avengers, named after the world they protect.

To Strange, Judy was this world's Cap, Nick was Bucky, Wade was a sort of Hawkeye and Jack was Ironman/Black widow type of character. "Damn you...STRANGE!" Skull yelled as he charged forward with his Hydra army as Cap held his shield in the air shouting "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!".

Judy and Jack didn't know why, but they instantly got ready as soon as Cap said that. "Sir..." Eclipse called out and Jack answered his pager "Yeah?" and Eclipse responded by saying "I've regained control of all my functions...the suit is ready".

"Do it!" Jack exclaimed as the suit wrapped around him and the systems came online as the face-plate closed and covered his face "HA! I'M BACK!" Jack exclaimed as the repulser boots activated and he hovered in mid-air.

'Nope...definitely iron-man' Strange thought. "Ok, let's do this" Jack smirked as he powered up his repulser ray and flew in the air delivering air strikes with Thor. Nick, Judy, Cap and Panther along with the assist of some of the Z.P.D took the fight on the ground as bullets flew and magic blasts errupted along with lasers flying.

Nick looked to his left and saw Judy punching a Hydra agent, he looked to his top right and saw Jack engage some jet-pack troopers. Nick smiled as knocked out a Hydra agent and pinned him to the ground as he shot the three in front of him.

Meanwhile, John and the others were in awe as the saw Jack take to the skies with a GOD and an epic metal suit. "Are those really our kids?" John and Stu muttered together as they watch them pummel the Hydra troopers to the ground.

Once they were all gone, the Skull was cornered by Nick, Judy and Jack who had taken his helmet off. "It's over Skull..you've lost" Judy smirked and Skull was silent for a while before responding "How...how did this happen?"

Nick responded to that "Because good always wins in the end...". Skull sighed and surrendered as Jack and Judy escorted him towards the HQ and everyone cheered including John and the rest.

"So what now Buck?" Cap asked as he looked at his friend "Now...i stay here, i want and have to...someone's gotta look out for these people and it's us, the Z-Avengers...it has a nice ring to it"

"Cap nodded as he responded with a smile "Well then Buck...i wish you good luck, and if you ever need us...we're just a call away" Cap said as Strange opened a potral and Panther, Thor, Cap and Strange himself left to his own world.

* * *

A few hours later at the Wilde's residence...

A party was held to celebrate Nick and Judy's along with Jack and Wade's success for apprehending the Hydra agents along with Skull and Zemo. "Hey Nick, could you open this jar for me...it's sealed tight!" Bonny asked as she tried to twist the lid open and Nick nodded as he opened the jar with relative ease.

"Metal arm...gotta love it" Nick smirked as he winked and handed over the jar back to Bonny who laughed along with Francine. They sat down at the table and shared a few drinks and Jack introduced everyone to Eclipse...apparently the suit could act independently and shifted its' form to that of a Blue fox/Raccoon hybrid thing.

"so...what now?" John asked as he looked at Nick with interest to see what his son had planned for the future. "Well...no doubt that Skull and the others will get out of jail, no doubt bout it...and when they do, they'll have us to face off against"

"Won't he be prepared?" Bonny asked and Eclipse responded this time round "Actually...Nick, along with the rest of us have discussed this with Bogo and we came up with a solution...no...rather, an initiative"

"And what would that be?" Stu asked and Nick responded "That...Stu, would be the _Z-Avengers Initiative_ Including members like myself, Captain Zootopia (Judy), Jack Savage and Sharpshooter (Wade 'Ford' Harrison) along with Eclipse...with maybe a few more members on the way"

"You guys go a catchphrase or something? You are superheroes..." John asked and Nick the others nodded as the responded at the same time "Avengers assemble!".

 _ **The end...**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:Hey guys, i'm finally done with this story...and good news for all you people who love it! I'm doing a sequel to this story! I'll update THIS chapter with a link when the first ch of the next Chapter is out..._**

 ** _Thanks for supporting me through this story! You guys are the best!_**


End file.
